


Picking up the Pieces

by DesertFeather



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Burns, Dorks in Love, Duel Monsters, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Trust, M/M, Millenium Puzzle, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Overprotective, Partners to Lovers, Partnership, Pet Names, Please Don't Hate Me, Reunions, Romance, Second Chances, Secrets, Shadow Realm, Smut, Soul Room(s) (Yu-Gi-Oh), Trust Issues, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 85,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertFeather/pseuds/DesertFeather
Summary: Yugi is forced to confront Yami's inevitable departure to the Afterlife. The strain this puts on their relationship may prove to be too much.If Atem finds a way to come back to Yugi can things go back to how it used to be?Atem struggles with his choices, some he wishes he never made.Puzzle/Blindshipping





	1. Rewrite the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I just recently joined this website and I love it! I originally started posting this story on another site but I'm uploading it here now. I have changed the name (because the other name was lame) and have rewritten some of the chapters (because I didn't like them).
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and the other chapters will be up soon.
> 
> This first chapter was inspired by the song 'Rewrite the Stars' from 'The Greatest Showman'. I do not own any of the lines from the song but whenever I hear it I can't help but picture these two.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters. Trust me. If I did Atem never would have been forced to leave (My heart still hurts).

“Why is this so difficult?” Yami murmured to himself from his hiding spot inside the puzzle.

He had taken to secluding himself over the past few weeks and every day it became harder.

He should have had better self-control. He should have never let their relationship come to this.

Yet the temptations couldn’t be ignored and he gave into the feelings. He gave into Yugi because, in truth, he could never truly resist him.

This is probably why the Almighty Pharaoh was pacing aimlessly throughout the confines of his soul room trying and not at all succeeding at blocking out Yugi’s pleas. He wanted to ignore them. He wanted to shut them out but there was no use. He could do nothing but pace and wait for them to stop.

He had been avoiding his young partner for hours now. He just wanted Yugi to give up and go to sleep already. Now it was many hours later and night was sure to have fallen by now, yet Yugi’s pleas still rang throughout the puzzle.

Yami could feel Yugi nudging him through their link, tugging at him in hopes that he would emerge from his soul room.

Earlier Yami had dared to take a peak outside the puzzle and the sight nearly shattered him right then and there. Yugi sat on the edge of his bed cradling the golden pyramid in his small hands. He caressed it gently and that longing feeling crept back into Yami's heart, wishing Yugi could hold him just as tenderly.

There was that temptation again. He had to throw away the thought quickly, as many others had been in the past, and Yami retreated back to his hiding place without the other knowing.

The pleas were getting harder to ignore now. He could sense that Yugi was getting desperate. The link connecting their souls was becoming fragile from this issue. The pair knew that their separation was coming soon. The closer it got the harder it was to face the other without it silently hanging in the air between them.

It was an ending he knew would come from the day his destiny had been revealed to him. He was the spirit of an ancient Pharaoh and he needed to save the world. Once his destiny was completed he would join his family in the Royal Afterlife he had so unquestioningly earned.

Even before he knew of his destiny he should have known he wouldn’t be able to stay with Yugi. He was only a guest in the younger ones body and he didn’t want to overstay his visit. It had been foolish to even entertain the thought and now he cursed himself for giving his young partner false hope.

It was back when they were just starting to get to know each other. Well, the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was getting to know Yugi. He was a blank slate by the time Yugi released him from the puzzle. He was Yami’s savior and he was forever grateful to the boy for enveloping him in welcoming warmth and kindness when he was nothing but a cruel and angry soul.

Yugi had shown Yami what true companionship could be like and it had warmed the cold soul of the spirit that had been eaten away by shadows for nearly 5000 years.

Yugi had given him friends, a body to share, and even a name when he couldn’t remember his own. He had given him everything and Yami had nothing to give in return. One night he admitted to Yugi that he didn’t want his memories back as long as they could stay together.

He had told Yugi that he wanted to stay with him no matter what. At the time maybe it was just that he wanted to stay with his friend, the person that opened his empty mind up to all these wonderful memories, but throughout their journey together Yami couldn’t deny that their bond was stronger than just close friends.

Yami often found himself admiring even the smallest details; the adorable tilt to his head when he was curious, the way he anxiously pulled at anything his hands could touch when he was nervous, the blush on his cheeks when he caught Yugi staring at him, the way his eyes sparkled with passion when he spoke of something he loved…

Needless to say he should have never given into the temptation that was Yugi Muto.

By the time Yami had realized that he had fallen for the boy it had been too late. He was in too far and he should have prepared for it better but one look at that beautiful face and he was a goner.

He had one job… ONE JOB! To save the world from the shadows and, while he was working toward its completion, he had fallen for the person fated to help him complete his destiny.

“Other me?”

Yami halted his pacing and cringed from inside the puzzle. There was that voice again. It was so soft and sad. Yami wanted nothing more than to hear it bright and cheery again.

The two had been through so much and created a bond that never deserved the strain of this situation. Yami couldn’t possibly imagine a bond stronger than the one he shared with his partner. It was some kind of cruel joke to make them face the reality of this situation.

"You can't leave me like this."

Yami huffed.

Did Yugi really think he wanted to? Of course not! He was nothing without his partner. Yugi was his everything. His savior. His Partner. His Yugi. The light brightening his darkened soul.

He didn’t want to leave at all. He didn’t even want to think about leaving behind his other half but the reality of the situation was obvious. Yami was just a soul. He was trapped inside a puzzle… and technically dead. He had no body to call his own. He would never be able to give Yugi the life he deserved.

"I need you."

‘And I need you.’ Yami thought sorrowfully to himself, softly enough so that it wouldn’t go through the link. ‘I have always needed you.’

It had been a rough journey to get to where they were now. Lives were risked for the greater good, but in the end they always prevailed. It didn't matter what challenges they faced, as long as they were together they could do anything.

"You know how much I want you."

It was true. With every word Yami could feel Yugi send him warmth and longing through the link.

Yami bitterly remembered of the one time that link was shattered. They had been facing their greatest adversary and he had lost Yugi’s soul. The crushing emptiness in his mind and soul showed him how incomplete he was without the other.

Ra had no mercy on the poor fools that tried to get in the way of the determined Pharaoh on a mission to get his Partner back.

This is when the problem of their unspoken feelings really started.

He knew he loved Yugi. He knew it the moment their souls were torn apart. He could see it every time Yugi looked at him after they were reunited.

It was in the glances, the thoughts, and the moments of simply being together, but it was never put into words.

"It's not like I've hid this from you."

It was true. Yugi was always so open about letting Yami feel his emotions. There was no denying the young duelists feelings for the Nameless Pharaoh but it was himself that kept Yugi at a distance.

He didn’t want to but he had to if they were going to come out of this with their bond even a tiny bit intact.

Yami leaned a shoulder against the cold wall of the random hall he had wandered down.

He wished it could be as it used to. Back when they could just be together, play games, and talk. Before they knew he was the spirit of a Pharaoh and before he had the responsibility of the world on his own shoulders, literally.

"Please... Talk to me."

Yami ran both his hands through his tousled hair for what felt like the millionth time that night. This was becoming impossible. Yugi could be so stubborn!

Yami groaned and leaned his back against the wall. He wanted to shut out the voice but he knew he couldn’t. It just kept getting louder and the cries more often.

"I know you want me too... So stop pushing me away!"

Yami let out a frustrated grunt. He needed to push Yugi away or he would just be hurt more in the long run. He had hoped distancing himself slowly from Yugi would lessen the blow but Yugi wasn’t one to give up lightly.

"Other Me. We  _need_  to talk about this."

No… He _needed_ Yugi to go to sleep before he lost all control of his willpower.

There were a few minutes of silence. Unbearable nothingness echoed through the puzzle and he hoped it was over. Suddenly, Yami couldn’t feel Yugi’s presence on the puzzle anymore. He hoped he finally put it down for the night so he could finally get some sleep.

Yami couldn’t suppress the urge to check on his partner. So very quietly he emerged. He found himself looking down at the puzzle that was placed neatly on an empty bed.

He heard a sound behind him and when he turned, found Yugi shuffling though the well-worn cards of the dueling deck they had built together. It seemed Yugi hadn’t noticed his appearance.

He was just about to disappear again when Yugi’s broken voice halted him in his tracks.

"You say it's not in the cards and that your destiny will eventually take you away from me. I know I won't be able to go where you keep saying is where you belong but," Yugi paused, squeezing his eyes shut in obvious pain. "You don't have to go if you don't want to. You can stay here with me. You can still have my memories. Just like we used to talk about."

His chest constricted at the sound of his partners pained voice. It was so pleading, so broken. Without thinking Yami sank down onto the bed. He wanted nothing more than to take up Yugi’s offer but… He couldn’t. It wouldn’t be right. Yugi was still so young, so naive about the world. There was so much he needed to experience and it would only be hindered by having the spirit of a dead Pharaoh hanging over him for the rest of his life.

Yami was so wrapped up he didn’t even realize he was still sitting there. He was in all his ghostly glory for Yugi to see. He looked up at the surprised gasp and his eyes instantly snapped up to meet Yugi’s.

He tried his best to keep his gaze cool. He didn’t want to give in to the temptation now standing only a few feet in front of him. He needed to keep his emotions guarded, less his whole plan be ruined.

"Yami."

Yugi tentatively took a single step toward him, probably afraid of startling him back into the puzzle.

He tried to keep his eyes locked on Yugi’s but ultimately failed. There was just too much sorrow, heartbreak and fear in them. And what was worst of all, he was the one causing it.

He cast his eyes away in guilt. How could he look him in the eyes anyway? Not after the decision he had made. Not after deciding he would have to leave once the time presented itself.

Yami began to recede again, his figure fading away when he was halted by another outcry.

"Please don't go!"

He glanced back. Yugi was another step closer now and he looked like he was about to crumble. His voice shook when he spoke.

"I-I can't lose you. I won't let it happen. You've become such an important part of my life." Yugi’s voice wavered with every word and it struck the Pharaoh to the very core. "I don't care what they say. They keep telling you what your destiny is and its only driving a wedge between us. Well, do you know what my destiny is?" Yami allowed himself to look up fully now, his curiosity getting the best of him. "It's you," Yugi spoke in a whispered tone. "I want you... And only you. I believe we were meant to be together."

There was a beat of silence. And then another. Yami just wanted to savor every word that dripped off Yugi’s tongue. He wanted the words to be true but they just simply couldn’t be.

The silence between them continued. Yugi's harsh breathing and the rain falling against the skylight were the only sounds heard.

Internally, Yami’s thoughts were going haywire. His heart was screaming at him. It wanted him to run to Yugi and promise him he would never let go. It begged him to pour himself out to Yugi and tell him everything he had kept locked up.

Unfortunately, his heart was getting overpowered by the incessant demand of his stupid brain. His brain was clearly telling him every single reason why this was a bad idea and how this would only end with more pain and rejection.

In the end, Yami’s brain won. The doubt in his mind was just too powerful to ignore. With one last silent shake of his head he receded into the puzzle. As he disappeared he could see Yugi running to him, but with nothing to grab onto, there was no way to stop him.

After Yami was back in his soul room he could feel the puzzle being jostled around. Yugi must have snatched it from the bed and by the rattling sound of the chain, shaking it as well. The sadness in their link had turned to anger.

"You can't just hide from me! We need to talk about this!" Yugi yelled from his place outside the puzzle. "Fine! If you won't talk to me out here then I'm coming in there!"

Yami’s eyes snapped open. Yugi didn’t often venture into the puzzle, and for good reason. This place was dangerous and there were shadows and traps lurking around every corner. Yami could navigate the labyrinth within the puzzle thanks to his connection with the ancient artifact but even that sometimes failed him.

Yami found a shadowy corner to hide in that left him a clear view of the door that opened up to the hall between their soul rooms. If Yugi was coming into the puzzle he would manifest inside his own soul room first.

He waited and it took only moments for him to hear the harsh scrape of the door. Yugi poked only his head in first to take a curious look around. Yami frowned. He knew how this placed frightened his young partner and the fact that he was still willing to come find him in it said volumes for how desperate he was becoming.

Yugi stepped into the room and called out for him. All Yami had to do was stay close enough to keep an eye on Yugi and make sure he didn’t venture somewhere too dangerous, but far enough to where Yugi couldn’t reach him.

He was hoping Yugi would eventually get tired and leave on his own. But, then again, Yugi was always a persistent one.

Yugi was glancing around the room randomly, looking for any sign of Yami. Suddenly Yugi’s head snapped in the direction of Yami. Yami cursed under his breath. Yugi could probably feel his presence, just like Yami could feel his.

Yugi was walking quickly toward him so Yami pushed off from his hiding spot and began walking down one of the many halls all the while listening to Yugi’s calls behind him.

If Yugi’s voice was hard to block out before, inside the puzzle it was impossible.

"It doesn't have to be like this! We don't have to let all of this get between us!" Yami was almost to the end of the hall and was about to turn a corner when footsteps got quicker. Without turning around he could tell that Yugi had spotted him and was desperately trying to close the distance between them. "Wait up!" The young duelist yelled out but Yami was too quick. He turned the corner and he knew he would be gone from sight.

Being the spirit of the puzzle helped because he could transport himself to different parts as long as he thought hard enough. It was easy to get to the other end of the hall in only a beat. Once he was in his new spot, the spirit kept walking.

Yugi’s quick steps didn’t stop. He kept running. "You can't hide from me forever you know! Whether you want to admit it or not we have a connection that you just can't ignore." Yugi came up faster than Yami anticipated. Yugi reached out with a, "Gotcha!", but Yami was too quick. One more corner and he was gone from sight again.

"Damn it! Yami please!" Yugi ran down the hall as fast as his legs would carry him. His words were coming out in jagged breaths. "No one gets to tell us what we get in this world! If we want this we can have it!"

Yami led him down an endless amount of halls, up and down staircases, and often led him to dead ends in the hope that Yugi would give up. Eventually Yugi had to slow down to catch his breath.

Yugi stopped below a ledge that Yami was standing on. Yugi didn’t know Yami was just above him but from his point of view he could clearly get a view of Yugi. The ledge was tall enough so Yugi wouldn’t be able to get up to him, putting just enough distance between them.

Yugi leaned his back on the cool, rough wall. He tilted his head back against the stone and let his tired legs slide under him until he was sitting. He hugged his knees up to his chest. "Other me...” Yami hated that sound in his voice, broken and rough from over use. “Just listen to me. Tomorrow we leave for Cairo. Once we leave we might not get the chance to talk like this again." Yugi pleaded, "We might only have tonight and… And you won’t even talk to me."

"Do you think this is easy for me?" The words were out of Yami’s mouth before he could stop them.

Yugi jumped up at the sound of his voice. He looked around frantically but couldn't see where it was coming form.

Yami could shrink back again. Pretend he hadn’t said anything but the way Yugi was frantically looking for the source of his voice showed his renewed energy and determination.

Yami thought he could avoid this conversation. He hoped that they could avoid this and separate without having to discuss it but that didn’t seem like an option now. Yugi wouldn’t give up; he could clearly see that now.

With a deep breath he didn’t need to take, the spirit stepped closer to the edge. "Do you think I don't want us to have what we want?" Yugi looked up, eyes wide and a smile threatened to break out on his face. "It's taking all I have in me not to run to you right now."

Yugi stepped as close to the wall below Yami as he could. He placed both of his hands flat on the stone. "Then why are you holding back?" He spoke while his head looked from side to side trying to find a way up to him.

Yami shook his head. "You don't understand, Partner." He began walking along the ledge. Yugi followed from below. "This is bigger than both of us." He started up a staircase, further distancing himself from Yugi and ignoring his pleas. He stopped in front of a door and reached out for a handle. Without looking back he spoke softly, "Sometimes we can't have what we want the most."

"Yami wait!" But his cry was ignored. He disappeared through one of the hundreds of mysterious doors.

Yami stepped out another door and this time found himself standing right behind Yugi. Yugi hadn’t noticed. He was still trying to find a way to get up the wall.

Yami couldn’t stand the sight. He quickly came up behind him and placed a firm hand on the shorter ones shoulder, stilling him. He could feel the shiver that went up Yugi’s spine and frowned. He knew it was from his cold touch.

"I know you think that we can be together." Yami's voice came out sadder than he intended.

Yugi turned so that they could face each other. Yami knew he had to say his peace quickly or he would never be able to. He needed to get the point across now or he would never have the courage to face his partner again.

"When we are in here we are able to be together. We can have whatever we want. We can even almost touch each other here." Yami brought his hand up and caressed the smaller ones cheek. Yugi leaned his face into the cold touch. Yami’s soul could feel the pressure but it was muted. It wasn’t a real touch like it would be if it was skin to skin. This was just the ghostly brush of his soul against Yugi’s.

"One day you are going to realize this was a hopeless fantasy. You don't deserve this kind of relationship. You deserve someone better." It almost broke him to say these words. He wanted nothing more than to give Yugi everything he deserved. But as long as he was trapped inside this puzzle, he couldn't do that. He was nothing more than the spirit of a long dead Pharaoh.

Yugi grabbed his wrists before he could walk away again. "It's not hopeless though! We can be together." Yami could see the tears swelling in Yugi’s eyes and they started to threaten his own.

"How?" Yami asked, more desperately than intended. Then again, he was desperate. "How can you possibly think that we can be together and be happy?" Yami heard his voice wavering. He straightened his shoulders a little and focused on his words. "You don't understand what you're asking for."

"I do understand! I understand that this is all I want!" Yugi’s grip on his wrists was becoming tighter. "I don't want anyone else!"

Yami nudged out of Yugi's snug grip and took a step back. He needed to keep his distance before he did something rash. "Sometimes we don't get what we want," he replied sadly.

Yugi closed the distance between them and threw his arms around Yami's waist effectively trapping him. Yami was startled by the younger ones boldness, but in the end hesitantly returned the embrace. He knew that Yugi was only this bold when he was truly passionate about something.

Yugi buried his face in the cold, ghostly fabric of Yami's shirt. His voice was muffled when he spoke. "We can have anything if we fight hard enough for it! And I'm willing to fight for us! You're the only one I am meant to be with!" Yugi's grip tightened again and he whispered, "You used to say that I was the one you wanted to be with."

"That was before." Yami was barely able to break away from Yugi's embrace. He couldn’t stand being so close to the man he wanted but couldn't have. "It was before I knew about my destiny."

"That's a load of crap and you know it," Yugi yelled back angrily. "We get a say is what happens to us. You can't just give up." The anger on Yugi’s face melted away into sadness again. His shoulders slumped as he looked away. "You used to promise me how we would always be together... and how you wanted nothing more than to stay with me. Lately all you do is ignore me. You've been so wrapped up in this 'pharaoh destiny stuff' we barely get to talk anymore."

Yugi thought he was more focused on his destiny then him? That was far from the truth. He thought about Yugi far more than that stupid inscription.

He didn't trust his own voice anymore. He wanted to reassure him. He wanted to be able to tell Yugi that he cared more about him than anything but the words were caught in his throat.

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually care about me at all anymore." Yugi's small voice seemed to echo loudly through the quiet halls.

Yami whipped his head toward Yugi, shocked at his confession. Of course he cared! Yami grabbed the younger man's arm, terrified that he might walk away after saying those words. He spoke and there was no stopping the pain that leaked into his voice. "You should know _exactly_ how I feel about you. How I’ve always felt about you. Nothing has changed."

There it was. The unspoken feelings they had for one another.

Yugi narrowed his eyes at Yami. "Say it then."

"What?"

"Say it!" Yugi urged him, "You have these cryptic ways of telling me what I mean to you and you send me all these emotions through the link but you need to say it! I know you want to tell me but you end up finding some way to spout that stupid destiny crap! You used to tell me exactly how you really felt. Ever since this Pharaoh stuff you refuse to show me what you are truly feeling. Just say it! Tell me how you really feel!" When Yugi had finished shouting he was breathing deeply. If Yami needed to breathe he probably would have held his breath. Instead, Yami just stood there with his eyes closed.

He wanted to give in to Yugi. He wanted to give him everything he was asking for, yet his jaw was clenched so tightly it hurt. His grip on Yugi's arm tightened slightly before letting go completely.

Yugi let out a choked sound. "Fine. Have it your way. Tomorrow we’ll go to Cairo and we won’t leave until you are back where you want to be.”

Yami winced when he felt Yugi shut him out of his mind completely, shutting off their link.

He heard Yugi’s let out a sob. Yami opened his eyes in time to see Yugi turning his tear-stained face away, intent on leaving the puzzle.

This isn’t what he wanted! This isn’t how he wanted things to end between them. He wanted Yugi to understand what he was doing, not hate him for it.

"I don't want to leave you."

His voice was nothing but a whisper. A secret he tried, in vain, to keep to himself.

Yugi stopped but refused to turn around. Yami was glad. He didn’t want Yugi to see him so defenseless.

It was now or never. He gave in to the feelings. His head fell forward and his shoulders slacked. He relinquished all control over everything he tried to hide. "I don’t care about my destiny. I care about you. You mean more to me than anything. I love you."

He could hear the soft gasp. He still refused to open his eyes.

Footsteps came closer. He couldn’t look up.

Not until a pair of the softest hands he’d ever felt touched his cheeks and lifted his face just barely.

Yami felt Yugi’s breath tickle his face and his lips twitched.

"Then why do you think it would be better if you left? We get to control what happens in our lives. We can write our destinies the way we want them to end."

Yami finally opened his eyes and looked down to see Yugi’s face. He regretted it instantly. Yugi’s face was only inches from his own, just like the rest of his body. It killed him to see Yugi cry. He reached up with both hands and rested them on Yugi’s slim hips, pulling him just an inch closer. Yugi shivered again. The smaller one was always so sensitive to his touch. "How?" His voice cracked. He felt so lost. He was trapped in his emotions now and he couldn't find his way out. He was drowning and he didn't know what to do.

He didn’t even realize that he’d let a few tears escape his eyes until Yugi’s thumbs wiped them away.

"I don't know but we will find a way. We will I promise." Yugi dropped his arms to circle them around Yami’s waist and pull him snuggly against himself.

Yami buried his faced in his light's hair, hiding his shameful smile. "Always so positive."

Yugi laughed lightly through his own tears. "Well, one of has to be."

 

* * *

 

 

They talked for what felt like hours. The two men went back and forth on what to do. They couldn't agree. Right now they were seated at the bottom of a stair case, both looking at the ground and barely an inch between them.

"We don't need all that stuff. The only thing I want from a relationship is you."

"Partner we have to be realistic." Yami looked to the side. The longer they talked about this the more he was realizing there was no answer. "You shouldn't have to live a life like this if I stay. You should be free to have a real relationship. You should be able to go out and have a real life."

Yugi shook his head quickly, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. "You're all I've ever wanted. All I want for the future. I told you I don't care about any of that."

The pharaoh gave a small smile before frowning yet again. "And you are all I want. But I just don't see this ending well for us if I stay."

"I don't see this ending well if you leave."

Yugi was so quick to counter him. He truly was his perfect match.

Another deafening moment of silence enveloped them as they helplessly racked their brains for an impossible answer.

"You have no idea what it would be like if I stayed." He refused condemn Yugi to a life inside the puzzle. This was his burden, not Yugi's.

"Of course I do!" Yugi stood and faced Yami. He reached out for Yami's hands tugged him to his feet. Yugi hugged him again, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck this time. "If you stayed we could be together," His voice was dying down into a whisper, "always."

Yami looked down into Yugi’s eyes. He was giving him _that_ look. The look that threatened to make Yami melt where he stood. His amethyst eyes shined with all the love and devotion he held he in his heart. Of all the time they had spent together he had never seen Yugi look at anyone like the way he was looking at him right now.

Yami’s heart was starting to take the lead this time. He could feel Yugi’s heart racing firmly against his chest and if he had a working one of his own, he was sure it would be doing the same. He could contently stand here forever if he could stare into these eyes the entire time. The kindness and love they always showed him was a beacon of light and hope in his otherwise hectic, dark life. "I want nothing more than this, Partner."

Yugi's smiled and it made Yami slightly dizzy. It had been so long since he saw that true smile shine.

Yugi lifted a hand and stroked it carefully through a few strands of Yami’s blond bangs. "Please say you will be with me. Please say you'll stay always, Other Me."

Yami’s lips twitched upward at the sound of his nickname. He tightened his grip on the man that held his heart. Yami loved this feeling of closeness and holding Yugi in his arms, having him ask for his promise to stay together. It sent a feeling of radiating warmth into his cold soul. Yugi would always be his light and his warmth.

This closeness only made Yami crave for Yugi’s presence more. Yami brought up a hand and cupped Yugi's round cheek.

Yugi closed his eyes and hummed happily at the loving touch of his other half. Yami knew he would never grow tired of hearing a sound as sweet as that. His eyes ran over the soft features on Yugi's face and they stopped at the sight of his lips. They were still curved into that breathtaking smile. He ran his thumb delicately over them and they were just as petal soft as he had imagined.

Yugi let out a little sound at the intimate gesture and when he opened his eyes again Yami saw a new emotion in them. It was a yearning, glazed look. His eyes half lidded as he stared. His cheeks glowed the most delicate shade of pink.

Forgotten were all thoughts on warding off temptation, destinies, and common sense. Forgotten were all thoughts of anything but the man he held tightly in his arms and heart.

"I want to," Yami purred and Yugi shuddered in his arms. He never wanted to abandon his light. He wanted to hold him and love him and never let him go.

And most of all he wanted to know what those lips felt like against his own.

Yami brought his face down closer to Yugi’s, stopping only centimeters away. He heard Yugi’s breathing stop.

They were so close, near nothingness between them.

Yugi’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned forward just enough so that their lips ghosted across each other’s and it was Yami’s turn to tremble. "So… Just stay…" Yugi whispered and his lips brushed Yami’s with every syllable.

Yami couldn’t stand the tease and without a care brought his lips crashing into Yugi’s, which were waiting eagerly to accept them. Their grip on each other tightened dangerously and Yami swallowed every enticing moan Yugi fed to his mouth.

Sparks spread from his lips to his chest. Their lips brushed against each other’s, again and again in a dance neither wanted to interrupt. Yami couldn't help another moan. He couldn't get enough of this warmth.

They needed more. They wanted more, more of each other. Yami was completely lost in it now, lost in Yugi Muto.

This kind of thing was a new and exciting for Yami and because it was with Yugi it was even more astounding, but something was off.

He had expected it to have more pressure, more contact than it was truly giving him. That nagging thought clawed its way back into his mind and he couldn’t get rid of it this time. ‘It’s because you aren’t a person. You are just disembodied soul.’

It was that strange touch of soul to soul with no physical bodily contact.

Yami broke the kiss but Yugi wanted more. He tiled his chin up trying to capture Yami’s lips again. Yami pulled his head back and Yugi gave him a confused tilt of his head.

Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's.

Sure, it was amazing. More connection than he had ever felt before but it was also like it didn't happen at all. It was so ghostly. He could feel their souls touching but physically nothing was there.

The euphoria that engulfed him only moments before melted and it was replaced with stinging guilt. He could never be enough for his love. He could never give him a full life or a full relationship. He would never be enough for Yugi.

He couldn't do this to Yugi. He couldn't confine him to half a life.

It broke him to decide that he needed to let Yugi move on. He was only seventeen. He had his whole life ahead of him. One day he would realize what a huge mistake this was and the fear of that kind of rejection was enough for him to stick to his decision this time.

One day Yugi would realize that he wanted more and Yami would be forced to reside in the lonely confines of the puzzle as it collected dust, forgotten.

If he had to be the bad guy, then so be it. Yugi would understand one day.

He had to let Yugi go, even if it broke both their hearts. "Yugi... You know exactly how much I want you. I will tell you as much as you want but the reality is," Yami paused, tongue almost refusing the sour words. It pained him to even think it. "We can't be together. We've let it come too far already. We need to stop this before we get hurt even more." Yami knew if his eyes opened he would be able to see the shattered trust in Yugi’s.

"Yami no-" But his plea was cut short. Yami simply couldn't hear his love hurt like this anymore. He couldn't argue about this anymore. He needed to stick to his decision. He couldn't be put through the torture of hurting his partner for a moment longer.

Yami released Yugi from their hug but held onto his hands instead. He forced his eyes shut. "Please Yugi. There’s no getting around this. We’re going to end up hurting each other even more." Yami squeezed Yugi's hands a little tighter. He could feel his tears coming down his own cheeks. He had tried so hard not to give in but he just couldn't hold back anymore.

"I’m sorry but my mind is made up. My hands are tied and there is no way around this. You need to let me go." He let go and forced Yugi out of the puzzle.

Yami stood alone in the puzzle. He wrapped his arms securely around his body as a sob unwillingly escaped his throat.

The link was open again. Heartbreak spread evenly from one soul to the other.

He could feel Yugi tug at his soul. He could hear his thoughts in his own mind. All he wanted was for Yami to comfort him.

Yami lifted his head and dried his face on his sleeve. He may have made the decision to leave when the time comes, but that didn’t mean he was going to abandon Yugi in the meantime.

He would be there for Yugi as best he could. Comfort him if that’s what he wanted. He was just glad he didn’t hate him after the stunt he just pulled; by giving him more fleeting hope only to snatch it away again.

He materialized in an almost translucent form and sat carefully next to Yugi.

Yugi was curled into a ball on his bed, tears spilling onto the comforter below.

Seeing Yugi like this only confirmed he deserved someone better. Yugi deserved someone who would never put him through this kind of pain.

Yami reached out a hand to comfort him but paused. All he wanted to do was hold Yugi but he couldn’t in this form. His ghostly form was too fragile to maintain contact for too long. He gently lowered his hand to Yugi’s arm and was sure he’d feel a shiver if he wasn't already quivering from his crying.

"Please don't cry, Partner." Yami didn’t know exactly what he could say to make this better. "I know it hurts now but... It's for the best. You’ll learn to move on. All I want is for you to be happy." Yami’s eyes began to cloud over at the thought. The image of Yugi in someone else’s arms stung deeper than he could have imagined.

Yugi's body racked as he sobbed even harder. He wasn't even trying to hold it back now. "It's j-just n-not fair."

Yami scooted closer. "I know but…" He wasn't sure what else he could say. They didn’t have much time left together, that was for sure. He didn't want to waste what time they had left together. "Hey, I'm not gone yet. I don't know when it'll happen but... Please," Yami whispered, tears threatening to spill over. "Let's enjoy the time we have left together."

Yugi took a moment to think about it. After a moment he nodded, his tears slowing but refusing to stop all together.

“Good,” Yami had to force his voice steady. “Let’s not think about that anymore. Just focus on us right now.”

Yugi could only nod again, his body calming and hiccupping. Yami gave him sad smile and lay down next to him.

He lifted a transparent arm and Yugi scooter closer to him, careful not to put too much pressure so he wouldn't go right through him.

As Yami rested his arm against his skin, Yugi shivered.

Their tear-stained faces were only inches apart. Yami gave Yugi a ghostly kiss on the forehead, "Thank you, Partner."

Yugi sniffed as he rubbed more tears from his eyes. "I love you."

"I know."


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You remember the Pharaoh... Right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> So like I said in the previous chapter, I'm rewriting some of theses chapter and fixing what I don't like. I don't have the entire story written yet but I feel like I need to fix what's been done before I can continue. Once that's done the chapter updates will slow down because I'll be writing from scratch.  
> I also had a friend of mine point out that I'm making my chapters way too long so to fix it I am reorganizing and splitting up chapters.  
> Most of this story will be told from Atem's perspective, if not all of it. I enjoyed that someone commented on the first chapter and pointed it out. There really aren't enough story's out there that shed light on how hard it was for Atem to leave.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters. I just like writing about them.

His body was on fire. Blazing heat threatened to scorch him until nothing but a pile of ashes remained. The searing wind engulfed him, swirling around and roaring angrily.

The crushing pain in his bones wreaked havoc on his nervous system. Nerves pricked and sparked from every point on his body.

It felt like every bone was being broken, pulled apart, and then snapped back together.

He tried prying his eyes open to figure out what was causing such havoc on his body. His eyes opened to slits and the blinding light was already too much. Atem was forced to shut them tightly again in fear he’d go blind.

His ears rang from unnatural sounds. Dangerously high-pitched noises filled the air so thickly he thought for sure his head would explode at any moment.

The agony from it all was becoming too much to handle and all he wanted to do was scream. The sound begged to burst from his throat but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. The sound died before it even hit the raw confines of his throat.

The impulse was forgotten when he was struck by something hard, pain cracking its way down his left shoulder and hip. He pushed against it, trying and failing to push it away from his body.

The swift craving to inhale struck him so suddenly he gasped, gulping in air hungrily. His lungs stung, like they hadn’t been filled in ages.

His urgent gasping turned to rough coughing and his body double over in an attempt to stabilize. His hands searched in front of him and across the rough surface he was pressed against trying to find purchase.

Atem opened his eyes but had to forcibly shut them again as the world around him spun. He had to suppress the urge to retch until the dizzy sensation died down enough to realize he was lying on his side and the rough surface biting his skin was the ground.

He didn’t know where he was but the loud voices and rumblings that filled his still sensitive ears were enough encouragement to get Atem upright again. He pushed off and this time had more luck. With shaky limbs he propped himself up on his hands and knees, and then after another moment, his feet.

He bent forward with his hands gripping tightly to his knees and it was sheer force of will that he stayed standing.

Atem lifted his head and wondered why it felt much too heavy to be normal. He blinked his eyes open trying to make out anything familiar. His vision was still blurry but at least this time he could somewhat see around him.

The area was dark around him and it sent a chilling fear down his spine. It was too many years of roaming darkness that made him search out for any source of light.

His head tilted to the side and he spotted what he was looking for. A blurry light illuminated at the end of a dark tunnel directly to his left.

Before the strength left him he pushed himself upright as much as his body would allow, but still hunching over slightly. With shaky steps he approached the light, not knowing where it would lead but the light had never lead him astray so far.

It took him much longer than he would ever admit to walk those few feet. The muscles in his legs protested the entire journey and he felt the tension leaking away from them with every step.

He finally came to the end and with his weak vision he stepped into it only to be shoved to the side harshly and then a curse shouted in his general direction.

Atem stumbled from the force and thought he was going to fall when another shove sent him reeling in another direction. The angry shouts kept coming as people hurried past him.

Finally he made contact with something sturdy and clawed at it desperately until it became the only thing keeping him upright. He prayed to the gods for whatever pole-like thing this was. A tree maybe? No, this felt metal.

The world around him wasn’t coming into focus no matter how much he willed it and a few sloppy curses leaked from his mouth, barely recognizable to his own ears. It sounded more like a dying groan than anything else. His voice didn’t want to work yet.

He pressed his forehead against the cold metal he was clutching and prayed for relief from this torturous sensation. The quicker his body stabilized the better. He felt too helpless like this out in the open. He couldn’t get anywhere like this but he was determine to keep his grip on whatever pole this was until the vertigo subsided.

Suddenly, he was knocked into once again, clumsy fingers losing their grip on the smooth surface, and then letting go entirely. He faltered a few feet to the side and when he reached out there was nothing to grab onto, not even a person.

Atem heard the deafening blare of a horn and he was able to open his eyes just wide enough to see a blinding light coming straight for him. In the back of his mind he knew what this was. It was a car and the chances of getting out of the way in time in his current disoriented state were slim to none. He simply didn’t have the coordination to dodge the oncoming vehicle.

He was surprised when the impact never connected, instead feeling a harsh tug on his arm pulling him to the side. A moment later he was still again and… Yes, he was still standing upright. The hums of bustling traffic died down. His eyes fluttered open again, almost completely clear now and just in time to show him that he was back in the shadows.

He threw his head into his hands with a groan, this time on purpose. All the energy spent getting out of this shadowy place and here he was again.

The pounding in his head started to subside, softening enough for his brain to work again. At least this time he would have a better chance of surviving the relentless crowd of people.

A plan of action began to form in his minds-eye but it didn’t get very far before he stiffened. He brought his hands down slowly in front of him. Through the little light he had available he could make out every line and curve of the tanned hands in front of him. _His hands!_

He ran his thumbs slowly over the tips of his other fingers and grinned. It was something he hadn’t truly felt in many millennia. The tickling sensation felt almost foreign but he remembered it. These were his hands, real hands that were actually _solid._

Next he put his hands up to his chest. Under the soft fabric he could feel a heartbeat, still pounding dangerously against his chest but that didn’t matter. What did matter was that it was there and beating so wildly that it might burst. His smile threatened to split his face in two. It had been so long since he had his  _own_  heartbeat. It'd been so long since he was _alive_.

He was so caught up in the overwhelming joy that came along with it he almost missed the stuttering whisper from behind him.

"A-Atem…"

His entire body froze. He didn’t even dare to breathe.

Atem wouldn't mistake that voice for anything. It sounded a little deeper then he remembered but he knew without a doubt who it belonged to.

He whirled around so fast he felt light headed again but that didn’t matter. When he locked eyes with that startled face the only thing that mattered was that he was here now. Atem gave a few experimental blinks just to make sure he wasn’t imagining it because, damn, did this entire thing feel like a big dream.

"Yugi," His voice was still rough from before but the joy could still be heard. "It's really you."

A laugh escaped his throat. He was on cloud nine! He couldn’t believe it had actually worked! He had really come back and now he was standing in front of Yugi. The Gods did exactly what they said they would.

He took a shaky step forward, but Yugi took one back. Atem furrowed his brow as he took another but Yugi took one for each of Atem’s until his back was pressed firmly against the brick wall of the ally. He only stopped when Yugi lifted his trembling hands in front of his body.

Something wasn't right.

Atem could see Yugi's mouth move but no words came out. Only now did he notice how utterly terrified he looked. His skin paler then it should've been and his eyes wide in shock. Yugi’s entire body trembled like he had just seen a ghost, which he suspected had some truth to it.

 Worry bubbled in Atem’s chest when Yugi just kept staring. His breathing was coming out in short gasps and he looked like he might pass out.

"Partner?" Atem asked, but regretted it as soon as he saw Yugi flinch at the word. 

'Note to self: Too soon for pet names.'

Yugi's voice returned but he couldn't get a complete sentence together.

"What are… How... But you… I don't..." Yugi shook his head harshly, blond bangs flying wildly in front of his face. When his head stopped, he looked down mumbling, "I must be hallucinating.”

Atem’s face fell. He swallowed nervously past his overly dry throat. Reaching out a hand to comfort him, he said, “It’s not a hallucination. It’s me,” But when his fingers brushed over Yugi shoulder he jerked his entire body away from him.

Atem’s arm dropped limply to his side.

Yugi looked up to him again and the disbelief was clear on his face now. His brow furrowed deeply as one of his hands lifted to the shoulder Atem had just touched. “I don’t understand.”

The question was vague but Atem knew its meaning clearly. "I've missed you," He got straight to the point, keeping his voice low. “I wanted to see you.”

Yugi didn’t respond but his eyes started to move, never blinking as they roamed thoroughly over Atem’s body.

Atem decided to let Yugi take his time to come to terms with him, while he took this opportunity to look at his old companion.

It was still the Yugi he remembered but he was a little taller now, falling only an inch or two shorter than Atem. He grew into his face nicely, noticing how his cheeks smoothed out a little, leaving slightly smaller, soft cheeks and the same charming eyes, which were only accentuated by just a touch of liner at the bottom and the wide eyed look he had. Instead of the blue school uniform he usually sported, he was wearing dark pants and a gray button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also still wore his buckled collar and wrist bracelets, though these ones seemed newer.

Even though he looked much of the same, there were still so many different things about Yugi. He looked the same yet, "You look so different."

Atem’s voice seemed to break Yugi out of whatever trance he was in. Yugi’s face grew tight and his jaw seemed to set stiff. When he spoke Atem could hear the bitterness. "Yes well, that's what happens when you don't see someone for a while."

Atem was taken aback at the tone in Yugi’s voice. He couldn't remember ever hearing that sweet voice sound so hateful, not even to their biggest rivals. A rueful thought loomed at the very back of his mind telling him that maybe this was a bad idea but he pushed it away before it could fester. ‘Too late now.’

"That's why I came back. I've really missed you." He explained.

Behind Yugi’s cold stare, Atem could see his mind working overtime. He had spent enough time with this man in the past to know that Yugi was trying to figure something out, what… Atem couldn’t tell just yet. He didn’t have access to Yugi’s mind like he once did.

Atem stood still, letting Yugi decipher whatever it was he needed to. His hands clenched tightly by his side from nervousness and from the itch they had to reach out and grab Yugi. For so long he wondered what Yugi would feel like with his own hands and now that the opportunity was here he could hardly contain himself.

But he had to. Forcing himself on Yugi was not going to make this stare down easier. So Atem just stood there, meeting Yugi’s gaze, hoping his sincerity could be read by the other.

Yugi’s jaw twitched ever so slightly before opening. "I'd be lying if I said different."

Atem couldn’t hold back the upward twitch of his lips. This was a step in the right direction. His partner missed him too and that was enough for now.

Before he could speak again the weather began to change. Clouds began to roll over the night sky quickly. Lightning illuminated the alley and was quickly followed by a loud crack of thunder. They broke the stare to look up to the sky with concern. This storm looked like it was going to be bad.

Yugi was the first to speak as another bolt of lightning flashed. "We should go," He knelt down and began to go through his backpack that must have fallen from his shoulder earlier. "It looks like it's about to rain. We can continue this at my house." He pulled out a black hoodie and held it out to him.

"What this?" Atem asked as he reached out to accept the piece of clothing.

"It's to cover up what you're wearing. Your outfit doesn't exactly scream 20th century."

For the first time Atem looked down at his attire and realized he was wearing a familiar looking beige tunic, complete with matching indigo belt and cape. The only thing missing was the many pieces of gold jewelry hanging from everywhere… and the winged crown of course. The sandals on his feet would be perfect on hot day, but the cold air of the night left his toes chilly. He would gain a lot of strange stares if he walked around in this.

Quickly pulling the sweatshirt over his head, Atem tried straightening out his cape and skirt below the hemline. By now there was a light drizzle so he pulled the hood over his hair.

Holding his arms out to the side he asked, "Better?"

Yugi looked him over, this time quicker than before, and scrunched up his nose. Atem smiled at the familiar gesture. That cute little nose he missed so much.

"I guess it'll have to do." The rain stared coming down harder now. "Come on! Hopefully we can catch a cab before we’re drenched!" Yugi's voice was almost drowned out completely by the pelting rain coming down around them.

The two stood at the side of the road as the rain continued down on them. "Dammit!" Atem could barely hear Yugi's voice over the combined sounds of the downpour and thunder. "We're never going to catch a cab in this. We’re gonna to have to run for it!"

Atem nodded his response and the two started off in the direction Domino City’s favorite game shop, which he knew doubled as Yugi's home.

The rain was coming down full force by now which made it hard for the two to stay together. They dodged people coming from the opposite direction, just as eager for their destinations. The harsh winds almost knocked them over a couple of times as they ran and Atem was forced to dodge a flying umbrella. 

Finally, the illuminated red "Game" sign came into view that indicated Kame Game Shop was near. They both ran to the side of the building where the door to the house section was located. The awning above the door provided them with some cover while they shook off any excess rain.

Atem tried to ring out his cloak but it was too far gone so he let it drop limply to the ground with a wet smack.

“I don’t remember hearing anything about rain this morning,” Yugi mumbled while he struggled to fish his house keys out of his soaked pant pocket.

Once inside they both removed their shoes, placing them in a row with the other dry pairs and Yugi dropped his soaked backpack next to them. Without a word Yugi motioned for Atem to follow him.

They took the stairs up to the second floor and stepped out into the living room.

It looked mostly as he remembered. The back of the familiar brown couch with a set of matching foot rests was in front of them and they sat directly across from a newer looking TV. It was slimmer then the older model that used to reside there. There was another stair case on the wall they just came out of that would lead up to the third floor and to the right was the opening to the kitchen. Inside there was another stair case that would lead down to the game shop.

While Atem was busy taking in the new and old of the house he almost missed Yugi’s movements. He was already halfway across the room, heading for the kitchen. Atem quickly caught up, falling into step just behind him. As they got closer, Atem could hear the sound of dishes knocking against each other.

"Grandpa, I'm home," Yugi called as he made his way into the kitchen.

Atem’s wet cape made a wet sound as it dragged across the tile floor.

Solomon Muto stood with his back turned to the two. The older man still wore the same green overalls and the black bandanna that covered his gray hair that Atem remembered. It looked like he was just finishing up some dishes and placing them where they belonged.

"I was beginning to worry, Yugi. You’re later than usual and this storm came out of nowhere," Solomon gently chided without turning his back. "You missed dinner again, but I saved you a plate. It's in the refrigerator."

"Thanks. Sorry I'm so late but I um..." Yugi sent Atem a quick glance over his shoulder. “I got held up on my way home." He looked back to his grandfather and started pulling at the dripping hem of his sleeve. Atem couldn't help notice the familiar nervous trait. "I um... Ran into someone I used to know."

Atem frowned. Yugi did know him but something about the way Yugi said that didn’t sit well with him. Atem and Yugi shared a bond that he thought nothing could break, even him leaving to his final resting place. 

"Oh, really? Who?" Solomon asked. When the last dish was placed in its home he turned around, faltered slightly before dropping the dish towel in his hand.

"You remember the Pharaoh... Right?"

"Yes." Solomon responded slowly, drawn out with a hint of uncertainty in his voice. Instead of looking surprised his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'm just a little amazed to see him standing in my kitchen." The elder turned toward his grandson and held a hand to his chest. "Warn me about these things, Yugi. My ticker isn't what it used to be."

Yugi gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry grandpa. I didn't know he was coming to visit."

"A visit?" Solomon perked up and shot a questioning look toward Atem.

He gulped and returned it with a pleading look. In hind sight he should have suspected Solomon would be suspicious. Solomon, had a vast knowledge of Ancient Egyptian history and knew something fishy was going on here. Of course he would come clean but right now he needed more time to catch his bearings and more time to figure out Yugi’s thoughts on this whole thing.

Solomon gave him a curt nod and a look that Atem knew the meaning behind. It was a promise to get the truth in the future.

"It’s a pleasure to see you then. Of course you are more than welcome to stay here for the time being." Solomon glanced between the two, frowning at the sight. "You're both soaked to the bone. Yugi, why don't you go get cleaned up and bring something dry for the Pharaoh."

Yugi nodded once before leaving the kitchen. Atem's gazed followed Yugi as he went.

After he heard Yugi's footsteps going up the stairs an expectant cough brought Atem's attention back to Yugi's grandfather. The elder was still sizing him up with narrowed eyes.

Atem cleared his throat; finding himself much more nervous than he had expected facing Solomon Muto. He wasn’t sure if it was the narrowed glare that was making him feel this way or the line of questioning he knew would come along with it. Maybe he could avoid the latter.

“Hello Mr. Muto. Forgive me for making a mess of your home-"

"I'm not concerned with that," Solomon held a hand up, effectively silencing him. "What I am concerned with is how you managed to get back here. I've never come across anything in my studies of someone returning from the Afterlife. I know that was the whole premise of mummification but as far as it actually allowing for a rebirth... As far as I know spirits aren't allowed to travel to and from the living world so willingly." Solomon quirked an eyebrow. "Am I wrong?"

“No,” Atem said slowly, carefully. 

“So then explain this,” Solomon raised a hand to wave in the general direction of Atem.

"The Gods granted me this under special circumstances," Atem spoke in a hushed, even tone. He didn't want Yugi to walk in on this conversation. Yes, he wanted Yugi to know, but he wanted to be able to explain it for himself at the right time.

This response only seemed to feed the older man's curiosity. "Special circumstances?" He repeated.

"Yes." Atem nodded before adding, "It's…” He paused but the expectant look on the older man’s face showed him he wasn’t getting around this. “It’s a bit complicated."

"Well, it's a good thing I've gained a lot of wisdom in my many years on this earth. Try me."

Atem took a moment to consider his options. Solomon could be incredibly stubborn and Atem knew the older man would wear him down. Plus, if Solomon knew about it maybe he could help him when it came around to fixing his relationship with Yugi.

One quick glance over his shoulder to make sure there was no sight of Yugi and he took a few steps closer to Solomon. He lowered his voice enough so only the two could hear.

"The Gods made it so I was allowed to return but I-" Atem was cut short at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. He snapped his jaw shut, turned, and tried to act as casual as possible. The annoyed look on Solomon's face from the interruption didn't help him any.

Dressed in dry, white t-shirt and blue pajama pants, Yugi reentered the kitchen area with some clothes and a folded, dry towel in hand. He took one look at Atem and his grandfather and he quirked an eyebrow.

"Is… Everything okay in here?"

Solomon smiled and waved off his grandson. "Yes, Yugi. Just catching up is all."

"Okay..." Yugi shrugged it off but Atem knew he wasn't buying it. Yugi held the out clothes for him to take and he accepted them. "Here's something you can change into. I think they’ll fit you."

Atem gave him grateful smile. "Thank you." It was a simple, black t-shirt and pair of gray sweatpants. "They most likely will. It looks like you've had a growth spurt since I’ve last seen you." Indeed, Atem’s frame and height was only now slightly taller and broader than Yugi's.

Yugi crossed his arms and looked away from him. "Just a bit."

Atem’s smile faltered a little. “I believe I remember my way to the bathroom. Thank you again.”  Yugi nodded as Atem passed him.

He shot Solomon one more pleading glance and received a nod from him as well. It seemed that the elder was going to keep his secret for the time being.

Atem began his ascent to the next floor and the last thing he heard was Solomon gentle voice.

"I know this was unexpected but I thought you'd be at least a little happy to see him."

This time Atem couldn't chase away the worry from clouding his mind.

‘Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! What's happened to these two cute boys... Something BAD, that's what!  
> Atem is back! But how?  
> Yugi seems guarded! But Why?  
> Solomon is suspicious! Is there a good reason?  
> Tune in next time for some answers!
> 
> And if you have a moment leave me a comment! I love seeing them and responding to them! Constructive criticism is nice too.  
> Kudos are nice too :)


	3. Nighttime Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It was the same feeling… Only it was stronger…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!  
> Here is the next chapter. Not really sure how I feel about this chapter but after countless readings and changing of dialogue this is what I was left with. Really, I'm not sure I like this chapter at all but oh well. The next chapter is much better.
> 
> I hope you don't think it's terrible...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Not even the little cutie that makes a non-canon appearance toward the end.

Saying things hadn’t gone as planned would be a bit of an understatement.

Atem wasn’t really positive about how Yugi would react but it certainly wasn’t to hide from him.

The disappointment was hard to hide from his face when he returned to the kitchen and the only person there was Solomon. The older man gave a half-baked excuse about how Yugi was fatigued from work and excused himself for the night.

Atem knew better. He knew it was a way for Yugi to get out of seeing him for at least the remainder of the night, which he deserved. If Yugi needed some space after the shock his return, he’d give it to him.

Solomon had kept him company for a while. He even made Atem a plate of food, which he devoured like a starved commoner. If his etiquette tutors saw him in that moment they would’ve stroked.

Solomon hadn’t even tried to bring up the earlier topic of how Atem actually made it back to the modern world and he sent a silent pray to his Gods. He realized giving away the details of his return may not be the wisest decision given the circumstances.

For now he wouldn’t bring it up. If he kept it a secret then he wouldn’t have to burden anyone else with the decision he’d made. They’d suffered enough after all.

So with a full belly and arms stacked with fresh sheets, blankets and a pillow, Atem retired to the living room. The couch would become his new resting place while he resided at the Muto household. It was comfortable enough and being a man of slightly smaller statue, he had settled down comfortably.

Well as comfortable as one could get whose body was fused back together by Gods and nearly run over mere minutes afterward. His muscles still ached but the throbbing in his head had gone down considerably.

He tossed for a while, trying to relax enough for his body to drift to sleep but he couldn’t help the fidgeting. He was anxious, nervous and absolutely terrified for what was to come of the next few days.

" _I thought you'd be at least a little happy to see him."_

Be happy? Yugi wasn’t just unhappy he was back, he’d been petrified!

Trying to erase the terrified look on Yugi’s face from his mind was becoming a losing battle.

He could have argued that was an expected reaction, seeing someone you thought was dead. That would scare even the bravest men.

But after the initial shock of it, shouldn’t he have been happy?

So why wasn’t he?

He thought Yugi was missing him just as much as he missed Yugi but maybe he’d been wrong.

Atem threw himself onto his back with one last huff of frustration, crossing his arms behind his head.

No, it couldn’t be that. Yugi had told him a countless amount of times how much he meant to him. They wouldn’t have gone through myriad arguments over whether he should stay if Yugi was just going to forget him so quickly.

Maybe he was mad? Maybe Yugi needed some time to cool off before seeing him again?

Atem had broken the younger ones heart after all, but it wasn’t one-sided. It hurt him just as much to walk through that door. He tried to keep a brave face for Yugi, who would be suffering enough.

Before he could stop his self-destructive thoughts, the memory of that day began playing in his mind.

_Yugi had just delivered the final blow and Atem's life points dropped to zero._

_Atem smiled sadly, knowing that their fun was over._

_Part of him had feared Yugi to throw the duel, sabotage the event to force Atem into staying. That part didn’t deserve a second thought. Yugi would never do something like that, no matter how much he probably wanted to. Instead, Yugi gave him the best duel of his life and he couldn’t have been more thankful._

_It was nice while it lasted but now was the time to move on to more serious business._

_When he looked up he only now noticed that Yugi was on his hands and knees, shaking. Tears splattered the ground beneath him in large drops._

_He could have died right there if he wasn’t seconds away from actually going to the Afterlife. He closed the distance between them and kneeled in front of Yugi._

" _Yugi," he said softly, "A champion doesn't belong on his knees." He put a comforting hand on his partner's shoulder. It took more force than he thought to keep his voice steady. "You achieved a great victory for us both."_

" _I was focusing so hard on playing the game," Yugi took a shuttering breath before continuing, "That I forgot what winning this duel would actually mean. By defeating you I've sent you away," The tears were coming faster now. His voice dropped to a whisper, "For good."_

_Atem forced a smile. "No, you have opened the door for me. Thanks to you my spirit can finally be at rest once again: I'll be back where I belong." Where he belonged, but not where he wanted to be. "Fate brought the two of us together for a reason and we fulfilled our destiny. We protected mankind from the return of the shadow games and we've both grown tremendously along the way." Atem helped Yugi to his feet, resting his hands on the younger ones shoulders._

_He was thankful Yugi didn’t put up a fight. He wasn’t sure if he could go through another round of ‘should I stay or should I go’. He needed to get this over with or he never would._

" _I'm going to miss you." Yugi’s voice sounded so empty, like a part of him had been ripped out away, which wasn’t far from true._

_Atem's heart constricted dangerously. He could feel the emotions swelling up in his chest but he forced them back down. He didn’t have the right to get upset over this. It was his choice to leave after all. In this last moment all he could do was try to comfort Yugi._

_"You do realize that we will truly never be apart, right?"_

" _Huh?!"_

" _The gift of kindness you've given me and the courage I've given you with remain with us. And that will forever bind us together." Atem pulled Yugi in for one last embrace, trying to cherish every moment of it. "And our love will always remain in our hearts. Never forget that."_

_Yes they would be apart, but the lasting effects of their time together could never fade away._

_Yugi clutched to him tightly, burying his face in Atem's shoulder. "Right."_

_"I want you to live the life I couldn't give you. I want you to be happy."_

_Yugi only nodded his response and Atem knew it was because he couldn’t use his voice._

_Before pulling away, he placed a quick kiss on Yugi's soft cheek. He wanted to do so much more, but he knew they had an audience staring at them, none of which knew anything of their feelings._

_When he pulled back he could see Yugi’s tears started flowing even harder now._

_They stared at each other for a moment longer before Atem turned and walked purposefully toward the door. He couldn’t look back._

_He stood before the massive door and called out his name. The door began opening, blinding everyone in the room. As he made his way into the light, the familiar faces of his family and friends were there to greet him as he entered the Afterlife, but the only thing he could focus on was the desperate cry from behind him._

In that moment it had been hard to put on a happy face in front of the people he hadn’t seen in ages. They’d kept him busy, but the first moment Atem had alone, he let it all out. All of the pain and sorrow poured out of him but he welcomed it. He mourned for Yugi, as Yugi was mourning for him. They grieved for the relationship that died before it even had a chance to blossom.

A sound broke through the silence of the room.

He sat up and poked his head over the back of the couch. His eyes had already adjusted to the dark room so when he spotted the source of the sound they shot open.

"Yugi," Atem called in a hushed tone. Maybe he was dreaming? "Is that you?"

Yugi stood stock still on the second to last step on the stair case, the very culprit for giving Yugi away. It was the only step that creaked.

"Y-yes," Yugi stuttered out. He looked like he was about to bolt back up the stairs until Atem called out to him.

“I’m surprised you’re awake. It’s late.”

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I just came down for… Uhm… Something to drink." It was a lame excuse and Atem knew it.

Smirking, Atem rested his chin on his arm hanging over the back of the couch. "You can tell me the truth."

"That is the truth,” Yugi insisted.

"No, it isn't. I know you too well for that." Atem gave him a knowing look. "You never could sleep when there was something bothering you."

Yugi twisted his mouth. He came down the remaining steps and entered the living room fully. "Yeah well… How come you’re awake?"

Atem softened his smile. "I'm guessing the same reason you are. A Lot on my mind."

"Like what?" Almost hesitantly, Yugi stepped around to the other side of the couch.

Atem sat up and cleared the blanket away so there was room for Yugi to sit. With a little hope, Atem patted the spot next to him.

Yugi looked at Atem, the spot, and then back to Atem. His hesitation worried Atem but he kept his smile. Relief flushed through him when Yugi started to take small steps and slowly sank down next to him, leaving a couple feet between them.

"Being back. Seeing you." Yugi looked down and Atem paused before adding, "It's very much to take in."

Yugi nodded his head slowly. "I know what you mean. When I first saw you I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.” Yugi paused and nibbled on his bottom lip. He glanced up and Atem could see that he was anxious. “But when you touched me in the alleyway I could feel it.”

Atem quirked an eyebrow. “Feel it?”

Yugi lifted his head but his eyes rested on a patch of bare skin on Atem’s arm. “It was the same feeling…" Yugi reached out and lightly touched his arm. "Only it was stronger…” 

Atem realized exactly what Yugi was talking about. His touch sent a pleasant shiver through Atem that ended far too soon. This was so much better then when he had been a spirit.

Yugi withdrew his hand almost as quickly as he reached out, tucking it into his lap.

Atem’s smile broadened. This was the most promise he had seen all night!

He carefully nudged closer to Yugi and could hear his breathing falter.

“I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve said that,” Yugi kept his eyes down, doubt clouding them again.

“It’s because I mean it,” Atem reassured. “I can see that I’ve upset you. It’s clear on your face.”

“It’s just a lot to take in at once.”

“I thought this is what you wanted.”

Yugi swallowed loudly. “Maybe… I mean if it was right after you left it would be different but you’ve been gone for so long and you just appeared so suddenly even after everything I’ve had to - Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yugi’s words were rushed but they were still playing slowly in Atem’s mind.

He blinked twice before composing himself enough to ask a question he’d never even considered.

“Exactly how long have I been away?"

Yugi shifted in his spot, confusion and annoyance rang in his voice. "Did you lose track of time while you were away enjoying yourself?"

His tone was enough to snap Atem out his foggy confusion.

"I didn't enjoy it as much as you think I did, but I didn't think I was gone for very long."

Yugi looked at him with narrowed eyes, but they softened immediately when he saw how genuinely confused Atem looked. It hadn’t been that long, had it? "It’s been over three years."

"Years?!" Atem shot back, voice louder than he meant.

Well this explains a lot.

Yugi nodded. "How long did you think you were gone?"

Atem leaned his head back to rest it on the back of the couch. "Weeks… Maybe even a few months…" He shook his head. "But I had no idea it had been years."

"How could you have not known?"

"There really isn't a sense of time in the Afterlife. It must work differently there. What felt like only a few weeks, was years in the living world.” Atem rolled his head to the side to look at Yugi. “If I'd had known time was passing so quickly here I would have tried to come back sooner."

Something in what Atem said flipped a switch in Yugi’s mood, what he wasn’t sure. Yugi stiffened and his voice became hollow again.

"Good to know this was an option for you.”

"Yugi, it wasn't an easy thing for me-“

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you then."

Without another word, Yugi stood and made his way toward the stairs. Atem stood, following behind Yugi closely.

Atem was losing him.

Before they closed in on the stairs Atem put a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. Yugi faltered at his touch, his grip on the railing noticeably tighter.

“I meant what I said before.”

A long moment stretched between them before Yugi shrugged Atem’s hand away. Without turning around he said, "It's getting late and I have work in the morning."

"Yugi-"

"Goodnight Pharaoh."

"But I'm not-" But it was too late.

Yugi had disappeared out of site.

 

* * *

 

 

A freshly showered Atem stood in the steamy mirror in the bathroom taking in his appearance. Though it had been a few days, he was still getting used to having his own body again.

His skin was much tanner then the last time he was in Domino because it was his own now, not Yugi’s. It stretched evenly over the muscles he remembered attaining during horseback riding and sparing, among other things, in his past life in Ancient Egypt instead of the slim figure of a young high school student.

His eyes were a bit darker than the light copycat projection he had. This color reminded him of a rich wine he had been gifted as Pharaoh.

The one thing that didn’t change was the spikey, tri-colored hair, though his was a shade or two darker than Yugi’s.

Atem’s gaze shifted to the clothes that were placed neatly on the counter. Yugi had taken the liberty of setting aside new clothing for Atem every morning before he left for work.

Thankfully he and Yugi were close enough in size now that they he could pull off wearing Yugi's clothing, even if it was a little snug on his slightly larger frame.

Atem would have thanked him for his kindness but as part of his ‘avoid being anywhere near Atem plan’, Yugi would wake up early and leave for work before he was awake. Then he would return late, giving the excuse he had to get up early the next day.

Today, Atem put on the dark, long sleeve shirt and dark jeans that were set out. Atem grinned at himself in the mirror seeing that Yugi's taste in clothing hadn't changed much over the years.

Atem propped it open the small bathroom window, letting in the cooling breeze of early autumn.

Once finished dressing and cleaning up the bathroom, he made his way down to the living room and began cleaning up his pseudo-bed.

Sheets folded and neatly stacked on the coffee table, he sat down on the couch and tossed his head back, shutting his eyes tight.

He had been back for days yet nothing seemed to be changing for the better. Yugi was avoiding him and Atem didn’t know why. The few moments they were together he didn’t even have a moment to ask.

Despite his futile efforts to get his younger companion to make an appearance, Atem tried to make the most of his days. With nothing else to do during the day, he always offered to help Solomon in the game shop, who in turn gladly accepted. Atem suspected it was becoming increasingly harder to pick up the heavy boxes and stock the high shelves.

He was thankful he found a way to earn his keep.

Atem took in a deep breath along with the courage to face another day and stood from his place on the couch.

Out of all the days he’d been back, today held the most promise. It was Friday and that meant Yugi would be home for the rest of the weekend. Even with the shop open, he and Yugi would at least be in the same room.

Atem stepped out into the game shop and stood behind the counter.

Kame Game Shop was small but it held its fair share of merchandise. The shelves and counters that lined two opposite walls were filled with cards, dueling technology, and books on strategies and tips on how to play duel monsters. The clear, glass counter was filled with rarer stock for the shop and it faced the entrance. The walls were filled with an array of vintage and new posters of duel monsters and other popular games. Even the occasional tournament advertisement was hung in clear view for customers to see.

"I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away." Solomon called from the opposite side of the shop with broom in hand.

"I had a slow start to the day," Atem replied, leaning his back against one of the poster-lined walls. He raised a hand and rubbed a knot in his neck. "Adjusting to this time period has been more of a challenge than I anticipated."

"I'm sure you'll adjust in no time at all. The 20st century and Ancient Egypt aren't  _that_  different." Solomon chuckled at his own joke and Atem gave him a small snort.

"No, not that different at all,” he drawled.

At the very least he was getting along with Solomon. With Yugi avoiding him, Atem was sure he would’ve gone crazy without the older man to talk to.

They fell into their new routine. Solomon gave Atem direction as to what needed to be done in the shop, mostly the heavy lifting and reorganizing, which he didn't mind. There were points in the day that Atem wondered how on earth the old man handled this on his own.

The shop's popularity had grown once Yugi became the world famous 'King of Games'. Rookie and experienced duelist from all over started coming to the shop in hopes of catching a glimpse of the world champion.

Solomon explained that if Yugi was found in the shop he would be hounded for tips and strategies to help the less accomplished duelists with their game. Yugi always tried his best to coach the younger duelists.

Right now Atem had the responsibility of emptying a box of new starter decks onto a shelf behind the counter.

With his back to the door, he balanced the large box in one arm while he carefully placed the small packs on the shelf. He only had a few left when he heard a bell above the door ring.

"Yugi! I came by to thank you for that awesome card you suggested for my deck! I tried it out and I beat that guy from school! You should have seen his face!"

Atem turned around to see a young boy leaning excitedly, against the glass counter. The younger boys' happy face morphed into a mixture of confusion and anger once he realized he wasn't speaking to Yugi. "Hey! You aren't the ‘King of Games’!"

Atem set the almost empty box down on the counter. "Uhm... No. I'm not Yugi."

"Then who are you?" The young boy looked to be about ten, maybe eleven years old. He had messy, brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was wearing the traditional blue school uniform that Atem new very well from his time with Yugi. He was still regarding Atem with a narrow stare, looking the older man up and down before stating, "You kinda look like him. Are you related?"

"No, I'm not related to him," Atem’s lips twitched into a small smile. He could see where the boy might have thought this, with their similar features. "I'm a friend of his."

"Oh." The boy's suspicious stare changed to one of understanding. "Do you know when he will be back? I want to tell him how much he helped me!"

Atem shook his head, "I'm sorry but I don't know." He could see how disappointed this made the boy and offered, "But I can give him a message for you."

This seemed to help the boy perk up a little. "Tell him that Jaden says thanks! He really helped me stand up against the guy that was making fun of my dueling deck. I was able to beat him and now we are working together to become stronger duelist!"

"I know Yugi will be very happy to hear that. I'll be sure to give him the message."

"Thanks mister!" The boy called as he left the shop.

Atem waved the younger boy off.

He felt an overwhelming sense of pride rise in his chest. If he had any doubt about Yugi not being able to cope alone with the responsibility and fame of the title they earned together, they were erased now. Yugi proved to be embracing the title and doing wonderfully on his own.

The bell chimed again but this time it was Solomon returning with the daily mail in his hand. He flipped through the envelopes and pulled out a couple.

Holding them out he asked, "Would you mind bringing these up to Yugi's room? I don't want them getting lost in the store."

"Sure." Atem accepted the envelopes and made his way to the top floor. The hallway at the top of the stairs was small, only containing three doors. The door to the left led to Solomon's room and Yugi's was on the far right, leaving the bathroom door in the middle. He walked up to the door to the bedroom he spent many years in.

He stopped in front of the closed door. For a split second he wanted to just slip the mail under his door but instead he reached out and turned the knob with ease.

Atem took a few, hesitant steps into the empty room and smiled nostalgically when he realized nothing changed. The bed was still pushed against the left wall and a blue blanket was spread neatly over it. The small desk was still next to the bed, sitting right under the skylight, which was letting in light from the sunny day outside. The desk was littered with dueling cards, papers, and books of different sizes.

This room had been a place of safety and refuge for both Yugi and himself. In this room they shared countless conversations, dueling strategies, and laughs from inside jokes only the two shared.

His gaze continued to wander over the messy desk until it froze on a familiar object. He would recognize that gold box anywhere. It was the very same box that once contained the pieces to the millennium puzzle.

The Eye of Horus seemed to stare at him as he approached it, sending an uneasy chill down his spine. This box had once been the home to his soul.

He ran his hand over the smooth surface and read the words of his native language.

" _The person who solves this puzzle will have their wish granted."_

Yugi had been the one to solve the puzzle and the wish he made was for life-long friends. At one point Yugi confided in him that he was part of that wish.

If only Yugi knew what would happen after he put that last piece into place. Atem wondered if he still would have solved the puzzle knowing he would have been possessed by a 5000 year old Pharaoh and forced into life threatening situations regularly.

A melancholy sigh escaped his lips. He didn’t want to dwell on what would or would not have happened, and instead focused on the situation at hand.

The reality was that Yugi had solved the puzzle, released his spirit, and helped him in saving the world from the return of the shadow games. Along the way they had formed an incredible bond and, inadvertently, fell for each other.

Both young men wanted to be with the other in every form, but fate had not allowed it. The path of their destinies forced him to break the heart of the person he cared most for, effectively shattering the bond they had nurtured for so long and now he was back trying to put the pieces back together again.

Atem turned from his spot and with a new sense of determination and made his way back down to the shop.

He knew that he needed to make things right with his partner again. The Gods had given him a gift and he wasn't going to waste it.

When he entered the shop Solomon was sitting on the stool behind the glass counter, newspaper in hand with the headline reading _‘Mysterious Break In's Still Unsolved’_ held in front of him.

"I was beginning to think you’d gotten lost," Solomon's amused voice drifted from behind the paper.

"No, I found my way just fine." Atem picked up the box he had been working with and finished stocking the last of its contents. He began breaking the box down and asked, "Have you spoken to Yugi today? Do you know when he will be home?"

Solomon lowered the newspaper and gave Atem an apologetic look.

"He mentioned something about a late shift before running out this morning.”

Solomon had been the one to explain that Yugi began working at "Infallible Illusions INC.", a new up and coming gaming company branch only 2 months before Atem arrived as an entry level strategist and analyst.

This company focused around developing new strategies and, with special permission from the creator of Duel Monsters, developing new cards. This company was a branch off of the more well-known "Industrial Illusions" owned by the infamous Maximillion Pegasus. This company was the first on this side of the world, and so far showed promise.

"One of these days I'll get to talk to him." Atem mumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall near the counter.

"Well, if you want someone to talk to," Solomon began, setting the newspaper to the side. "You can always talk to me."

Atem raised a suspicious eyebrow hoping this wasn't going to lead to the usual line of questioning. "Anything in particular?"

Solomon's relaxed demeanor turned serious and he responded with, "Don't play coy with me, boy. You know exactly what I want to talk about."

Atem tossed his head back just hard enough to hear a thud on the wall behind him. He groaned audibly before countering with, "You aren't ever going to let this go, are you?"

"I'm afraid not," Solomon smirked.

Atem cursed himself for ever indulging in the old man to begin with. He should have just kept his mouth shut. Now that he knew there was a story to tell, Solomon was never going to give up.

It faintly reminded him of someone similar he used to know in Egypt.

Without looking up from his spot Atem snorted, "You are a stubborn, old man."

Solomon's serious mood lightened. He chuckled, "More like a curious, old man that doesn't get much excitement anymore." Solomon reached under the counter for a tattered box and set it on the counter. “How about over a game of Gomoku?”

Atem gave one last sigh of defeat.

"Fine."

He pushed himself off the wall and pulled up another stool that was placed in the corner of the shop. Now the two were sitting opposite with each other, the glass counter separating them.

“I’ve been looking forward to this story since the day you stepped foot into my kitchen.”

“That was only three days ago.”

“And it’s been a very suspenseful three days at that. I’m very interested on what you have to say.”

They began dividing the black and white pieces between each other. “I suppose it was foolish to think I could keep it a secret. I'm sure it was bound to come out eventually anyway."

"If you were planning on staying, then yes. It's only a matter of time."

"Well, that's the thing," Atem placed his first black piece on the board. "I don't have much of a choice in the matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!  
> A Cliff Hanger?  
> How Dare I!
> 
> Keep reading if you want to find out!
> 
> Thank you to those that leave Kudos and comments! I really appreciate them!


	4. Afterlife and Osiris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don’t look so surprised! Mahad isn’t that good at keeping secrets!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening everyone!  
> I originally had this chapter in a different spot but I think I like the idea of putting it here. I was originally going to keep Atem's secret a little longer but I have a new plan now. You'll have to wait and see but I think you'll like it in the end.
> 
> I'm really glad I finished it tonight and it's ready for uploading! I know a certain lovely reader is going to be excited when they see it!
> 
> There is a lot of Egyptian stuff mentioned in this chapter, most of which I made up for the purposes of this story so bare with me. I hope I do justice to what I tried to keep accurate. If anything is wrong let me know and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its character.

“Why are you so boring?”

Mana leaned over Atem, effectively blocking the sun from shining over his face.

Atem was lying in a meadow with his arms crossed behind his head and his winged crown resting neatly next to him. He cracked a single eyelid to find Mana was frowning down at him.

She wore a short beige dress, adorned with gold trimming and a matching visor very similar to the one she used to where when they were alive.

Atem had chosen this spot to relax specifically because it was some distance away from the paths where others might wander by. The grass and flora were tall enough to hide him at first glance but Mana had apparently been on a mission to find him.

“I am not boring,” Atem replied idly.

“Says the man who hasn’t moved an inch in like, forever.”

Atem turned his head away from her. “Mana, this is the Afterlife, a time to rest. I can lay here for as long as I desire.”

“But you have all of eternity to rest!” Mana dropped to her knees and shook Atem by the shoulders. “Come on, you just got here and I’ve missed you!”

It hadn’t been long since Atem had come through the doorway into the Afterlife. Truthfully, he wasn’t sure how long it had even been. Time passed in a strange and abstract manner. There was no real use for time here anyway. No one aged and no one wanted for anything. There was no need to sleep and no need to eat. The sun god, Ra, was always watching over, bathing the souls in his eternal light.

He tried to enjoy it, he really did, but the longer Atem spent there the harder it got.

Atem grabbed hold of Mana’s wrists and guided them back to her sides.

“We can spend time together right here.” He waved a hand in the general direction of green grass next to him before returning to his previous position. “Come, lay with me. Enjoy the peace.”

Mana gave him a long look before rolling her eyes. With a huff she turned and plopped down next to him.

Atem breathed a sigh of relief, which lasted all of about ten seconds.

“Humph! I can’t do this!” Mana sat up and crossed her arms.

“You make it very hard to enjoy my death.” Atem gave another sigh, this one in mock annoyance. He actually enjoyed Mana’s company, being one of his best friends after all, but he also loved teasing her.

Since Atem had returned Mana had often hunted him down and pestered him to spend time with her or play games. Mostly Atem just wanted to relax and reflect on what he’d needed to do to get to this point but the prospect of spending time with her was always appealing.

But not right now. Now he just wanted to be alone.

 “And you are unbelievable! Why couldn’t you have shown up here on time like the rest of us? Then we could be having fun!”

Atem sat up, resting back on both his palms. He raised an eyebrow.

“My apologies for trying to save the world from an apocalypse.”

“You can’t hide behind that excuse forever, Atem.”

Atem looked from side to side, slowly for added dramatic effect.

“Actually, I believe I can.” He smiled when she rolled her eyes and puffed out her cheeks. “Why don’t you go see if you can find Mahad?”

“Oh that’s a great idea! If anyone will be able to get your lazy butt up it’ll be him!”

“No Mana that’s not what I-“ But she was gone. He drew his knees up and rested his forearms over them.

He watched her run off, toward the grand palace in the distance.

This and the land surrounding it were created by Osiris specifically for the Royal families and those deemed worthy of joining them. Osiris, god of life, death, and the afterlife, was who watched over all the souls that rested here and created this place with all the luxuries suited for the royals. It was hidden away from the commoners Afterlife, which was nice, but nothing compared to this utopia.

The palace in the distance housed each soul that resided here. It was another intangible mystery of this place. It never ran out of room and the halls seemed to go on without end. Some found it hard to navigate, but after years of the puzzle, it was a piece of cake for him.

He didn’t like it there. Atem passed too many people that wanted to talk to him and hear about his tales. Usually he would politely decline or give an abridged tale just to satisfy them long enough to escape.

Most of it was still too hard to talk about, still too fresh to voice without becoming choked up. He needed time to work through his thoughts before facing waiting ears. He needed time to himself, without others prying eyes.

Atem decided it was best to keep his feelings secret. He didn’t think anyone would truly understand what he was dealing with. To everyone else, Yugi was just the person destined to help him complete a task, not someone he should be longing for after his death.

In order to talk about his time in the modern day Japan, he would first have to come to terms with his feelings and his actions.

 “My Pharaoh.” Atem glanced up to find Mahad standing as tall and proper as ever wearing long beige robs with a deep blue lining. His outfit was also fitted with a modest amount of gold. The head cover he usually wore was absent, showing off his short, brown hair. “Mana tells me you request my presence.”

Atem’s head rolls forward. “Mahad, how many times do I have to tell you? I’m no longer Pharaoh.”

“Ah, but you should still be regarded in the same respect.” Mahad nods his head in the direction of the crown resting next to him. “As all past Pharaoh’s should.”

Atem picked the crown up and brushed it off a bit. If it were up to him he wouldn’t wear it but it was expected. He already called enough attention to himself, he didn’t need anymore.

“Mana calls me by my real name.”

“Mana does many things she should not. Like hide in clay pots and jump out at unsuspecting travelers.” Mahad turned to give her a stern look. “You nearly gave Shimon a heart attack.”

“He’s already dead!” Mana protested, “He can’t have a heart attack!”

Atem smiled at his friends interacting. Many times he watched these two go at it in the living world and it warmed him to see things hadn’t changed after he’d gone.

Atem interrupted them before things escalated. He stood up and waved a hand to catch Mahad’s attention.

“Well, I would consider it a personal favor if you would at least call me by my given name when we are alone. We’ve been through a lot as children and I just want to relax here. No more of the formalities.”

Mahad’s lips pressed into a firm line. “If that is what you wish.”

“It is,” Atem smiled. He was pleased he’d finally gotten his way with Mahad. “Now, how about that game, Mana?”

 “Sure! I’ll go get the cards.”

The two watched her run off. So much for getting the time to himself that he needed.

Atem stared down at the crown in his hand for a long moment before placing it carefully, and slowly, back on his head. When he looked up Mahad was staring at him.

 “Something is troubling you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Liar.”

Atem sighed, knowing nothing could be kept from Mahad’s scrupulous observations.

“I know you’ve always been able to tell when I was lying but you’ve never been so brazen about it.”

“That was when you were a prince and then Pharaoh. You are now no longer either of those, right Atem?” Mahad was wearing a very uncharacteristic smirk.

“Right,” Atem smiled but he still wanted to avoid the truth. “I’m just annoyed Mana interrupted my nap.”

“This goes far beyond lacking your beauty sleep. I can’t help you remedy the problem if you won’t share it with me.”

Atem’s lips drew into a thin line. He knew Mahad was right. If anyone could help him work through these wild thoughts it would be him.

He kept his voice low. “I miss him.”

“Do you mean the vessel from your time in the living world?”

“ _Yugi,”_ Atem corrects quickly, snapping his head in the direction of Mahad. He took a deep breath, calming himself _._ “His name is Yugi and he was much more than just a vessel. He was my friend.”

Mahad nodded in understanding. “You developed a strong bond with him while you were together.”

“I did. We connected in a way I never thought possible. He gave me everything when I had nothing.”

“He sounds very kind.”

“There isn’t a word created for how wonderful of a person he is.” Atem crossed his arms over his chest. “But I was never enough for him.”

“What do you mean?”

“Near the end of our time together he asked me to stay with him. He wanted to have me by his side as a companion, knowing I’d never be more than a ghost.”

Mahad placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “It was wise not to accept his offer. You never deserved to be locked in that puzzle to begin with. You deserve what you’ve earned by coming here.”

“That’s not the reason I decided to leave.” Mahad’s eyebrows shot up and his hand dropped from Atem’s shoulder. Atem explained, “I would have given up everything to stay by his side but I couldn’t give him what he deserved. He deserved someone who could give him the world, not just the inside of a cursed maze. If I had stayed it would have only hindered his life.”

“It sounds like you really cared for Yugi.”

“I did. He meant everything to me.”

“You left your heart with him.”

Atem nodded slowly. “I did.”

“They may say time heals all wounds but I find that is not the case. I have learned that all it does is soften them. It will get easier but the discomfort will never truly subside.”

Atem quirked an eyebrow. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“If you would let me finish than perhaps.” Atem waved Mahad. “As I was saying, you will always feel the connection you shared. Just like how you long for him, he will long for you, but it will get easier. Your hearts will always be connected. They will never forget each other. He may be leading his life, but his heart will always remember.”

Atem understood what Mahad meant. Even though they were apart, they still had a piece of each other connecting them.

“In a strange was that did make me feel better.”

“Atem, it is okay to hurt and you should take the time to process you’re loss but you must not let it consume you or there will be nothing left.”

Atem wanted to agree but snapped his jaw shut at Mana’s voice.

“Guys! I found us a fourth player! Now we can play teams!”

 

* * *

 

 

Atem walked along the bank of rushing, clear water that reminded him of the river Nile. This place always comforted him; the rushing sound pacified the silence that ached in his mind.

The grass crunched under his bare feet and he could feel droplets of water on his exposed legs below his knees where his beige tunic and skirt didn't reach. A breeze caused his deep blue cape to flutter behind him and the golden crown on his head felt heavy as he kept his head down.

He enjoyed spending time with his family and friends, he truly did, but he could never enjoy it with this ever present ache in his chest.

His talk with Mahad had helped but not nearly as much as he wanted.

That had been what, a month ago now? Maybe two? He wasn’t sure. Time felt so strange here but one thing was for sure, time wasn’t helping.

And the longer Atem tried to work through his feelings, the harder it became to conceal them. He found that he would spend less and less time with loved ones, only to escape to the calming embrace of this lonely riverbank.

Atem needed time alone to let himself feel. He felt better succumbing to the pain and loss then trying to push it aside.

There was a part of him that thought it felt right. That he was meant to feel this way because of the pain he knew Yugi would be experiencing too.

These moments of reflection were almost welcomed because the pain reminded him that Yugi was still with him in a way.

He wanted his privacy for these moments. They were personal, something that maybe he could share with Yugi and only Yugi. The talk with Mahad had been the last about the subject and he planned on keeping it that way.

But here in the Afterlife, not even the most powerful of souls can hide something from the Gods.

The air around him suddenly changed. Where peace existed before, now unease and power settled.

He jumped back when the river rushing past him suddenly stopped and shook violently instead. Atem took a few steps back to avoid the water as it splashed and riverbank overflowed.

The ground began to shake a moment later, threatening to throw Atem to the ground.

He stared in awe as something formed from below the water’s surface. That something was huge and was beginning to emerge. It took all Atem had in him not to shake violently at the sight.

The shape merged into a human-like form, except this was no human. This was a God, and not just any God, this was Osiris, God of the Afterlife. The water didn’t even stick to him, flowing off in huge beads.

His eyes followed Osiris as he grew taller each second. His skin was a jade color and he was adorned in the purest white robes and headdress Atem had ever scene. He was holding a crook and flail, one in each hand and he was glowering down at Atem with so much fury he thought he might burst into nothingness at any moment.

It was that fear that brought life back to his body as he dropped to his knees, bowing before the God. He bent his neck, keeping his eyes on the ground. It had felt wrong somehow, like his eyes weren’t worthy of seeing this God materialize before him.

Even without looking at the god, Atem could feel the rage in those eyes glaring into him.

A shiver went down his spine but he refused to move a muscle. Whatever he had done to anger Osiris would be severe and he didn’t want to add anything.

"Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkanon." The voice ripped through the air and thundered through his ears. He tried his best not to tremble in fear, still trying to think of what he had done to bring this upon himself. "You have caused a great imbalance in the serenity of the Royal Afterlife. This is a place of peace for Pharaohs and royal family and you have brought despair. Explain yourself."

Atem kept his head down but his eyes opened wide in shock. He took a shuttering breath, trying to keep his voice noble in the presence of the God in front of him. "Please forgive me honorable God Osiris. I have not meant to cause such an imbalance. I am suffering from the loss of a loved one.”

“This should not cause you misery. If they are worthy they shall too join you here.”

“If that were possible I would be happily waiting his arrival. He does not share the same Gods as I. He will not come to rest here.”

“You speak of the one responsible for the completion of the Millennium Puzzle.”

“Yes,” Atem confirmed. “With its completion, I made a strong bond with him and I am mourning the loss of that bond. I have left behind a life that I never had a chance to live and people I barely had a chance to get to know-"

"You are not the first to be taken from the living world prematurely." Osiris boomed immediately, almost like it knew exactly what Atem was going to say. Atem wasn't about to argue.

"I understand-"

"You are, however, one of very few that were willing to give up their existence for the people of Egypt. You were willing to endure 5000 years of shadows and torture so your people could live on. You have proven to be a selfless and honorable living God of Egypt. You have proven undoubtedly that you deserve for your soul to rest here for eternity, yet you resent this resting place and all the riches it has given to you." Atem continued to kneel, head bowed, waiting for his judgement. He closed his eyes, knowing that he would have to endure whatever punishment Osiris would set upon him. "For all that you have done, I have decided to give you a choice. If you do not wish to reside here you may take your leave."

Atem's head snapped up. His eyes were wide in disbelief. Osiris was banishing him from the Afterlife? Where would he go? Was that possible? “I'm afraid I don't understand."

The God’s voice thundered.

"If you wish to leave behind the eternity of the Royal Afterlife you have earned, one reserved solely for kings and royal family, for the mortal world, you may."

Osiris waved the flail in front of him and a small yellow light formed. The light grew in size, shining brighter with each second until it finally settled down.

With another wave the shining object began to float down toward Atem.

The orb stopped only a few feet in front of his kneeling form. He squinted his eyes to see past the glowing but they shot open when he recognized what it was.

It was the Millennium Puzzle and the place that once trapped his soul.

He was frozen in his place, staring unblinking at an object he thought had disappeared for good.

It floated there, waiting for his decision.

Osiris was giving him the option to return to Yugi, but he’d have to seal his soul in the puzzle again.

He lifted his gaze back to the God in front of him. "I will be sealed inside the puzzle again?"

The silence only confirmed his suspicions. The answer was obvious to Atem. He had to refuse. The entire reason he left Yugi was to avoid this very situation. Returning to him this way would only cause them both more pain.

"No. I can't do that to my friend again. He's already been put through enough."

"Very well."

The voiced echoed as the puzzle disintegrated before his eyes. When the voice spoke again, Atem swore he could almost hear pride in the normally enraged tone.

"You continue to show your worthiness and altruism in the presence of the Gods." The voice stopped and for a moment Atem believed the God was going to leave. Instead it continued with an offer he never thought possible. "I will grant your wish. Your ka will be returned to your former living body, renewed. The ka and ba will be reunited and with your rebirth you will be sent to the one you desire."

Atem jaw dropped.

Had he really just heard what he thinks he heard?

Slowly a smile crept onto his face. The words were so busy replaying in his head he almost didn't hear the God when he spoke again.

"This does not come without consequence. If you return to the living world as a mortal, you may not return to this Afterlife. You chose this mortal in the living world that does not share your faith and you will be forsaking your faith along with it. By accepting this offer you renounce your position as living God of Egypt. You will no longer lay claim to the title Pharaoh. You will live as a mortal with no ties to royal heritage."

Atem's smile fell. "I won't be able to return here? I won't be able to see my family again?"

"Correct.” Osiris repeated, “You will be stripped of your heritage and as an exchange you will be returned to your former vessel."

Atem dropped his head, his mind being pulled in two directions.

He had let himself become hopeful that he could return to Yugi but was he willing to give so much for it? Was this really a decision he could make? Could he turn his back on all the people he held dear to him? They had been so happy to see him.

That’s when it hit him.

 _He_ wasn’t happy. The last time he was happy was when he was with Yugi. He could stay here but it would never give him what Yugi could.

In his heart he knew there was only one answer. No matter what, Atem knew he needed to go back to the one he loved.

Resolute in his choice, Atem raised his head but before he could speak he was cut short by a familiar, high-pitched voice behind him.

"You have to say yes!" It shouted.

Atem turned, only to find Mana running toward him though the taller grass. She dropped to her knees next to Atem and bowed deeply before the God.

"Mana! What are you doing here?"

Mana turned her head to the side but kept it down.

"I noticed something was off about you when you left earlier so I decided to follow you. I've been watching you from a distance." Mana tilted her head further toward the ground and said, "Please forgive me Osiris, for I did not intend to eavesdrop on this meeting."

Her apology was met with silence. Somehow both knew this was the only answer she was going to get.

Mana picked her head up and straightened her back. She looked at Atem and her face was tight. "You have to accept the offer."

Atem furrowed his brow. "You do know what that means don't you?"

"Yes, I heard. It means that you won't be able to return here."

Atem nodded sadly. "I'll never be able to see you or my family ever again."

"But you will never forgive yourself if you don't accept it. Just like how you never forgave yourself for leaving Yugi. Don’t look so surprised! Mahad isn’t that good at keeping secrets!”

“I… realize that now.”

“I recognized something was wrong before he told me. We are best friends, remember?" She smiled proudly.

Atem returned the smile, knowing she was right. Mana always had his back and this moment proved no different. "I could never hide anything from you."

"Nope! I tried making you feeling better but you can be so stubborn sometimes. I want you to be happy but this place isn't going to do that for you. You need to go back to him. It's the only way."

"But what about everyone here? How can I do that to them?"

"If they truly care about you they will understand. They’ll want you to be happy too, and not the way you've been pretending." Seeing the worry on her friend's face, Mana placed a hand on Atem's shoulder. "Hey… Don't worry about us. We have each other and when you go back you’ll be with the one person that can truly make you happy again. We know you love all of us but you need to go back to him. We will be fine."

He had already made his decision but hearing Mana’s words lifted some of the guilt from his shoulders. Mana was right, everyone else would be okay.

Atem needed to stop sacrificing his own self and feelings for others. He needed to do what was right for himself. This was going to be the only way.

He stood and helped Mana to her feet. He pulled her into a hug and held on tightly, knowing this could be the last chance he would get with her.

His voice was shaky when he spoke in her ear. "Thank you, Mana. I will carry your kind words with me always."

Atem released their embrace and blinked away the wetness from his eyes. Mana wiped fallen tears from her eyes and gave him a firm nod.

Atem squared his shoulders and cleared his throat. His voice was sturdier then before when he directed his attention to Osiris "I understand and accept your terms."

After Atem spoke the ground and water began to shake again. Osiris began to recede into the water. He spoke his final words right before submerging completely.

"Say your farewells. Once completed, come to the gate that connects the spirit and mortal worlds."

 

* * *

 

After leaving the riverbank, Atem and Mana sought out Mahad and filled him in. He agreed that this was the right thing to do and wished Atem all the happiness in the world.

“No matter where you are, at least we’ll know you are happy.”

Happy was an understatement.

Atem was floating. He couldn’t explain it any other way. Never before had he felt so light while he walked the halls of this palace.

The sorrow from the goodbyes he’d have to say would eventually come back, but for now he was just thinking of one thing.

Yugi.

It wouldn’t be long before he’d get to see Yugi with his own eyes again. He’d even get to touch him and hold him for real because he would have his own body!

No more ghostly projections of borrowed skin or half felt touches. He would be real and solid and _alive._

Atem imagined what Yugi’s reaction would be when he saw him. The image of happy tears and tackling hugs came to mind and Atem’s stomach did a little flip. He quickened his pace, failing to surpass his delight.

Mana and Mahad did their best to keep up with him, each enjoying the sight of their friend looking actually joyous for the first time. They promised they’d stay with him until the very last minute.

They rounded a corner and Atem stopped in his tracks causing Mana and Mahad to nearly slam into him from behind.

Atem’s father and mother were walking toward them from the other end of the hall and from the looks on their faces… they must have already known.

His father strode with purpose leaving his mother to trail closely behind. Atem could clearly see the anger written in the tight lines of his forehead and scowl.

His mother looked sadder, her lips drawn into an uneasy frown.

Mana and Mahad must have seen the same thing because he felt two hands, one on each shoulder. When he glanced behind him they were both smiling.

“We’re here for you. Don’t forget that.”

Atem smiled and nodded. When he turned his head back to the front his parents had stopped walking, only a few feet in front of him.

 “Father, Mother. I was just about to come find you.”

“There is something we must discuss.” Aknamkanon’s voice was harsh and to the point, leaving no room for argument. He glanced past Atem and narrowed his eyes. “Alone.”

The hands on his shoulders tightened in a silent reminder of their promise. He wanted to keep his friends close but he knew his father. It would only anger him to argue.

Atem glanced to the side again. “I need to speak to my parents privately.” Mana opened her mouth to protest but Atem beat her to it. “I’ll be okay. Please, wait for me outside. I’ll meet you there.”

The looks on their faces showed they didn’t want to listen but they still nodded and turned.

Atem led his parents to his room so they would have more privacy. They followed him in and his father slammed the door shut before turning.

There was a pause.

Atem lost his words looking at the anger in his father’s eyes. It was Aknamkanon who spoke first. His voice was low and rigid.

“There is word spreading about an interaction between you and the God Osiris.”

Atem swallowed. “It would be true. He has granted me the ability to be reborn into the mortal world.”

“And you won’t be returning.”

“The rumors are true,” Atem nodded, looking sad, because he was. This isn’t how he wanted things to turn out but he wasn’t about to pass on his prayers being answered. “The conditions stated by Osiris were resolute and I understand the repercussions. I made a life for myself in the modern world and it is there where I belong, not here. I belong with Yugi.”

This is not the answer his father wanted. The fire raged in his eyes and his voice roared.

“How can you turn your back on your family? You chose this boy over your own flesh and blood!”

Atem realized the possibility of having a calm conversation about this was quickly fading. The way his father spoke about Yugi made his skin crawl. How dare he refer to Yugi with such disgust in his voice?

“That _boy_ is the only reason I made it here in the first place!” Atem took a step closer to where his father was standing. He never did get his father’s height but that didn’t stop him from holding his ground. “If it weren’t for him I would have been trapped inside that puzzle, having the shadows eat away at my soul for eternity until there was nothing left!”

“He played his part in what was destined, nothing more.”

Atem scoffed. His father would never realize how much they meant to each other and he never could.

“Do you think you owe something to him?” Aknamkanon asked dangerously.

Atem’s fists clenched tightly at his side. “I owe him everything! He opened up his entire life to me. He put himself through situations that could have killed him all because I was trapped without a memory to fill my head.” Now Atem was yelling. He was so furious he was starting to shake. “You speak of turning your back on your family, but is that not what you did the day the Millennium Items were created? They were a curse from the beginning and I was the one to suffer because of them!”

The room drew silent. Both men stared at each other, each with their own version of wrath shining.

Atem refused to be the first to break. This is what he wanted to do and he wasn’t going to show submission, not even to his father.

Aknamkanon spun on his heel and headed for the door. His voice was cold.

“Do what you must.”

The tension drained from Atem as he let out a shaky breath. His shoulders slumped as he watched his father exit his room.

With him gone, Atem finally took notice to his mother standing off to the side of where they were arguing.

He loved his mother as all good sons should but he hardly even knew who she was. She had died during child birth so he had never met her and she had never even held him.

When he’d first come to the Afterlife she was the first person to push past the crowd to reach him, throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder.

At first he didn’t even know who she was but when he got a closer look he recognized her likeness from paintings around the palace. Her face was a nearly exact match to what he remembered. She had a petite frame, falling just an inch short of him, and her long black hair flowed delicately down her back.

It was the color of her eyes that really gave it away though. He couldn’t remember ever seeing someone with eyes such a deep burgundy as the ones in those paintings.

The pure elation in her heart at finally meeting her only child was reflected on her face.

That wasn’t the same face now. Now she looked crushed in the way only a mother could when she was losing her child. Tears threatened her eyes and her jaw trembled.

Only now Atem realized she hadn’t said a single word about what was happening, but she didn’t have to. Everything that needed to be said was right there in the look she was giving him.

Atem took a step toward her but she turned away from him.

“Please understand… This is something I have to do.”

She let out a small sob before rushing toward the door and out of sight.

Atem could only watch her go. There was nothing he could say to make the pain she was feeling lessen. He could only hope that his parents would comfort each other.

Reaching up, he gently took off his crown. He turned it around in his hands and ran his fingers over the smooth, golden surface. He half smiled, knowing where he was going he wouldn’t need this. His days as a King were over.

He placed it carefully on the bed.

Atem left the room ready to face more goodbyes, no doubt just as tough as the ones he just went through. There was only one thing on his mind that would help him through this.

‘I’m coming, Yugi.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww.... Poor Atem doesn't realize his homecoming isn't going to be as well received as he hoped...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Please comment to let me know how you like the story!
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Never Gonna Give You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Theykindofhateyounow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think I'd be back so soon, did ya?
> 
> This chapter was finished before the previous one so I figured I wouldn't wait to post it.
> 
> I'll warn you now, this chapter has A LOT of ups and down but I think you'll be happy by the end... Maybe...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

White piece down. Five in a row.

How many does that make it now?

Three draws, two wins for Solomon, and none for Atem.

That’s how many games it took for Atem to tell Solomon how he made it back to this world.

Actually, that’s the only reason Solomon was in the lead. Atem never lost in a game of strategy after all.

Atems' focus dwindled the longer he told the story, which wasn’t that long. He’d left out a few details, only giving Solomon the bare necessities, like how he wanted to come back because he simply missed the older man’s grandson.

Not because he was in love with him. No, best leave that part out for now.

Atem wasn’t even sure if Solomon knew about Yugi’s feelings, but he did know that in this time period not everyone would be accepting of a relationship like theirs. Not that he suspected Solomon would be upset, but still he decided to err on the side of caution. Atem was already on thin ice with Yugi so if he gave his grandfather a heart attack Yugi really would never forgive him.

"That's a big decision," Solomon spoke with a neutral tone. His steady eyes on Atem didn't reveal a thing. In fact, he’d stayed completely silent the entire time. No questions, no outbursts, and not a single emotion slipped onto the man’s face.

Not even a customer came through the door. Atem had talked and talked, and honestly it felt good to tell someone what happened.

"It  _was_  a big decision," Atem corrected, looking up from the forgotten game board and making eye contact with the older man, who still hadn’t moved. Was it normal to stay that still for so long? "I made the choice already and there is no changing that."

"And you haven’t told Yugi about this?” Atem shook his head. “Why is that?”

"I wanted to. But I don't think telling him would make much of a difference at this point.”

“I don’t see why not. I think it would help Yugi to know you were willing to give up so much for him.”

“Or it could make things worse.” Atem began cleaning up the black and white pieces and placing them back in the box. “If you haven’t noticed, Yugi isn’t exactly happy with me right now. Even if I can’t go back to the Afterlife it isn’t guaranteed that Yugi is going to want me around him.”

Solomon gave him thoughtful look. "Yugi never did tell me what happened between you two. I just assumed it was the death of a close friend that was eating away at him. Is there something I'm missing here?"

So Yugi hadn't told him after all. Atem did his best to keep his voice calm. He didn't want to lie to the man that opened his home to him but he didn't have a choice.

"At one point I made him a promise and I broke it. I tried to do the right thing to fix it but it seems Yugi still hasn't forgiven me."

Solomon nodded. “I can understand that you’re worried about Yugi rejecting your presence in his life again, but what you have to realize is that it’s Yugi. If I know one thing it would be my grandson and I can tell you that there is nothing that meant more to him than that puzzle and it was all because of you.”

“That may have been but that was a long time ago. Things have changed. You've seen how he's been toward me. He isn't happy that I'm back." Atem stood and picked up the stool to return it to its rightful place. Turning around and continued with, "If I decide to tell him I would want us to be on good terms with each other. He's still mad at me for leaving the way I did. I don't want him to feel like he's stuck with me now."

"He’ll come around, Atem," Solomon waved a hand at him. "Yugi can't stay mad forever. It's just not a part of his personality," he reassured. “Give him some time to adjust and I’m sure the two of you will be back to crazy adventures in no time at all.”

Solomon had a point. Maybe all Yugi needed was more time and then things could go back to normal.

The soft click of a lock caught Atem’s attention. He looked up just in time to see Solomon flipping the sign over so the part that read ‘CLOSED’ was facing the inside of the store.

“Did you close the shop while I was upstairs?”

Solomon sent him a smirk on his way back to the counter. “I didn’t want any distractions.”

Atem quirked an eyebrow. “How were you so sure I was going to tell you?”

“I guess this ‘stubborn, old man’ is just good at getting his way.”

Atem had a few choice words, all of which were spoken in his native tongue. Unfortunately for him, Solomon was fluent in many languages.

“ _That_ just earned you an afternoon filled of cleaning.” Solomon’s face turned stern. “You may not be my grandson but while you are living in my house I will treat you as such.”

“Of course, grandpa. My sincerest apologies.” Alright, maybe he wasn’t _that_ sincere.

Solomon seemed pleased with himself now... Almost as if he'd shown an ancient Pharaoh who's boss and had gotten away with it.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, thanks to the punishment work. The two men worked almost silently, mostly because Atem was still moping over how Solomon had outsmarted him.

The clock on the shop wall showed that it was just about seven o'clock, the shops closing time. Atem was kneeling behind the counter putting away some of the freshly polished figurines. The distraction kept him busy, but now that the day was over he could stop brooding over Solomon and start his fretting over Yugi.

The bell above the shop door rang.

Without looking up he called, "I apologize but we are just about to close. The shop will open again tomorrow morning at nine."

"But I live here."

Atem's head shot up, eyes widening comically. "Yugi! I didn’t…" Atem's voice was a pitch higher then normal. He cleared his throat. "I thought you were a customer."

"No, it's just me," Yugi responded, nervously shifting by the entrance. He stepped further into the shop, standing closer to the counter now. "Why do you look so surprised? I do actually live here," Yugi pointed out when Atem was still staring; amazed Yugi was actually home on time.

"Hmm?" Atem blinked a couple times and once his brain started working again gave an apologetic smile. "Oh, right. I guess I just didn't think you would be home so early."

He tried to focus his attention back to locking the case, but the second he'd spotted Yugi his palms began to sweat. He dropped they keys and while he bent down to pick them up his tongue let slip, "You've been avoiding me."

Alright, maybe his brain wasn’t working yet.

"I have been."

Atem startled. Did Yugi really just admit to that? How was he supposed to respond to that?

So he just stared. And Yugi stared back.

After an awkward beat, Yugi was the first to break the stare down. He glanced at a random spot on the wall behind Atem.

"I've had a lot on my mind and I needed time to think."

“I understand if this has been hard for you.”

Yugi opened his mouth but it snapped shut when Solomon entered from the stairs behind the counter.

His face brightened when he saw Yugi.

"Yugi, welcome home!"

Atem held the keys out and dropped them into Solomon’s open hand. "How was work?"

Yugi peeked back at Atem, their unfinished conversation still between them, before turning fully to his grandfather. He shrugged his shoulders. "Keeping me busy as usual."

"You can tell us all about it over dinner tonight. Go on upstairs and relax while I finish down here. I’ll start dinner as soon as I’m finished.” 

"I can make dinner tonight, Grandpa. It's the least I can do since I've been neglecting my chores this week." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"You don't have to worry about that," Solomon reassured as he patted Atem on the back. "Atem has been very helpful this week."

"Oh," Yugi looked a little surprised. "Well... Thanks."

He gave Yugi a shy smile. "It was the least I could do."

Yugi nodded and without another word left for the kitchen. Atem couldn’t stop his eyes from following Yugi the entire way.

"You know," Solomon spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice. "I think I can manage down here. Why don't you go see if Yugi needs help?"

"I'm not sure-"

Atem was stunned when Solomon took his arm and practically dragged him toward the stairs. He could do nothing to protest.

"It's about time you two talk things through," Solomon stated firmly.

“But-“

“Now.”

With Solomon’s encouragement and a nervous gulp, Atem ventured into the kitchen. Solomon was probably right anyway. Yugi had been the one to approach him after all. Maybe this was a good opportunity to talk.

When Atem entered the kitchen Yugi was rifling through the refrigerator. Only a few steps and Atem was right behind him. Suddenly, Yugi turned and took a step, knocking right into him. He jumped and fumbled most of what he was holding to the ground.

"I’m sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Atem bent down to help Yugi pick up the dropped vegetables.

"It's okay. I'm still trying to get used to you being back and not all ghosty."

“I understand what you mean.” Atem gave him a half smile. He wanted to keep the mood light. “I walked into at least three walls before I realized I couldn’t faze through them anymore.”

Yugi froze, trying to hold back a stifled laugh but failing as his shoulders shook slightly.

He shook his head. “Sorry. I don’t mean to laugh. It’s really not funny.”

Atem’s lips twitched. “You’re right," Atem began, his voice alight with mirth. "Especially, when one of those times was in front of your grandfather. I fear he will be telling that story for ages.”

This time Yugi let out his laugh and it was probably the most divine sound to ever dance through Atem's ears.

Atem’s stare was shameful but he didn't care. How could you not when it’s _that_ face so engaged in carefree bliss.

When Yugi calmed down enough to talk again he relented, “Alright, maybe it’s a little funny.”

Atem pointed to the ingredients lining the counter. "Your grandfather said I should come see if you needed some help."

Yugi nodded, smile still on his lips. "I could use a hand but," He stopped, and turned to him with a curious brow, "Do you even know how to cook?"

"No, I never needed to learn before, but I can follow directions."

Yugi nodded. “We’ll start off with something simple then.”

Atem listened intently, following Yugi’s direction to the best of his ability. Yugi assigned Atem the task of ‘veggie prep’ as he called it. He stood at a counter off to the side, chopping the vegetables just like Yugi demonstrated.

He tried to focus on what he was doing, he really did, but being this close to Yugi was impossible to ignore. Despite his greatest efforts his eyes kept shifting to the side, trying to steal as many glances as possible of Yugi. His mind began to wander as he took in each moments worth of detail.

Yugi shook some seasonings onto some meat frying in a pan. The sleeves of his dark blue dress shirt were rolled up so Atem could admire the smooth, pale skin on his forearms.

Yugi walked over to another cabinet and with each stride Atem could admire his slim figure and just how perfectly his dress pants clung to his hips. He never realized before just how attractive Yugi was, mostly because it was Yugi's soul that caught his first attention. 

When Yugi leaned over to grab a container on the counter right in front of Atem, his spiky hair was just centimeters away from Atem’s face. Involuntarily, Atem leaned forward just close enough for his hair to tickle his nose. He breathed in and the scent of shampoo and Yugi filled his nostrils and _by the Gods_ was that-

“Ah!” Atem let go of the knife in his hand. In his daze he'd forgotten he was still using it. He cradled his injured hand, pressing firmly on the small cut on his index finger.

"You okay?" Yugi asked but when his eyes caught sight of the blood, which wasn’t much, he left what he was doing and was hovering over Atem in an instant.

“I’m fine.” Atem prayed his tanned skin was hiding his flush of embarrassment.

“You are not fine. You’re bleeding.”

After a quick inspection, Yugi turned and shut off the stove before nudging Atem toward the sink.

“Here, rinse it off. I’ll be right back.”

Yugi turned the water on and Atem hissed at the sting the cold water caused as it washed away the blood. He returned not even a minute later with the small, white box in his hand and set it down next to the sink. He grabbed a couple napkins and began to dry off Atem's hand.

Atem could only stand there and let Yugi work. His nimble fingers worked fast and he barely had the chance to blink before his hand was dry, medicated, and wrapped in a small bandage.

"It doesn't look bad," Yugi spoke, inspecting his work. "I don’t even think its bleeding anymore.”

Atem couldn’t have replied if he wanted to. Yugi was so close to him right now, his hair tickling his nose again as Yugi bent his head forward to inspect his hand.

Yugi, still holding onto Atem's injured hand, looked up and froze. They were so close that Atem heard Yugi’s breath catch. Atem’s voice was no louder than a whisper. "It feels better already." He stroked his thumb across the back of Yugi's hand.

Yugi’s breathing became a little harsher and – yes – that was definitely a blush tinting its way across his cheeks. He turned away quickly, dropping Atem’s hand in the process.

The loss of contact caused Atem to frown.

Yugi put some distance between them and busied himself with the vegetables. "I guess we can’t use these anymore. I think we have more in the fridge though.”

He grabbed the cutting board filled with ruined food and tossed it into the garage. On his way back to the sink Atem’s eye caught on something silver.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Yugi stopped short, his back stiff as a board.

“What?”

Atem closed the distance between them and pointed to a silver pendant hanging around Yugi’s neck.

Confused, Yugi looked down. His head snapped up and a hand flew to his chest, hiding it from sight. "Uhm, No?"

Atem reached out with his good hand and gently pushed Yugi's out of the way. "Yes it is! That’s my cartouche!"

He smiled and gently lifted the silver pendant away from Yugi's chest but the chain still remained around his neck. When his finger brushed Yugi’s shirt he could feel him sway. 

"I didn't know you’d kept this," He spoke softly, running a finger over the delicate carvings of his ancient name. The metal was still warm from Yugi's body.

Yugi swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I tried to give it to Téa after you left.” Atem couldn’t stop the hurt look from crossing his face so Yugi quickly added, "She was the one that gave it to you. I thought she should have it but she wouldn't take it back."

"Why not?"

"She said that I should keep it as a reminder of you.” Yugi paused before adding, “And with the puzzle gone it was the only thing I had left of you.”

Atem could see Yugi’s eye flicker between him and the pendant.

"Since we were so much closer than anyone else she thought I should have it and I was glad she did. After going so many years wearing the puzzle, it was nice to have something around my neck that was so close to you."

So... This meant Yugi had missed him, right?

The corners of Atem’s lips tugged upward. “I’m glad it helped.”

“It was… something at least…” Yugi’s lips set into a thin line and he leaned his head down, sliding the chain over his head. He let go and now Atem was holding the pendent alone. "Here. You take it now," Yugi offered. "Technically it is yours."

Atem shook his head before taking the chain and sliding it back over Yugi's head. "No, you keep it." He placed a hand over the pendent, feeling Yugi's heartbeat speed up in his chest. "I like knowing its home is so close to your heart."

Yugi didn’t reply but the small smile and blush as he turned away to continue cooking their dinner was all Atem needed.

 

* * *

 

 

"You boys out did yourselves tonight!" Solomon praised over his clean plate.

"The credit has to go to Yugi. He did most of the work after all."

"You helped too.”

"Minimally but I best leave the cooking up to you from now on.” Atem wagged his injured finger in Yugi’s direction. “I’d like to keep all my fingers.”

Yugi laughed. “Who’d have thought you were so clumsy?”

"Years of growing up at court have not prepared me for such mundane tasks.” Yugi laughed again and Atem prided himself for it. He'd been successful so far in keeping Yugi in this good mood. “Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. Someone came by the shop looking for you this afternoon."

"Oh, who?"

"A child named Jaden. He said the guidance you gave him was very helpful.”

“That’s a relief!" Yugi leaned back in his chair. "I was afraid what I told him might not work or the other kid would pick on him more.”

Solomon interjected as he stood and began collecting the dirty dishes. “Yugi, you should have more confidence.”

“I agree. You’re advice has never failed before and I can clearly see you are doing well with your title."

"I consider it more of our title. I wouldn't have it without you." Yugi joined his grandfather by the sink. "To be honest it can be really overwhelming sometimes. I’m trying my best to deal with all the popularity but it kinda comes along with the territory. You know I don't like being the center of attention.”

"I remember well. I still think you're doing an amazing job.”

"Thanks," Yugi replied shyly, his back to Atem.

Solomon nudged Yugi away from the sink. "Why don't you boys go relax while I clean up in here?"

"You sure you don't want help, Grandpa?"

"I'm sure. Now go on.”

Atem could see the glint in the older man’s eye as they walked to the living room. He chose to ignore it.

Once in the living room, Atem sat down on the couch and was surprised when Yugi sat next to him, leaving less than a foot between them. This was a major improvement to the arm’s length.

Yugi began surfing channels, idly commenting on some things or skipping others all together.

Atem noted that this was the most relaxed he'd seen Yugi since he’d been back and it was wonderful. Whatever soul searching Yugi had done while he was away seemed to be working.

Still, Atem didn’t want to jump right into their fragile relationship. It would repair itself as long as they could keep this relaxed and comfortable environment. He was sure of it. ‘Keep it light.’ He decided.

They both decided on a corny movie they remembered watching years ago. It felt nice to reminisce a little on the good times.

Solomon had sat down in his arm chair to watch part of the movie with them, even though his eyes were mostly directed somewhere else.

Yugi and Atem talked and laughed and every time they did Solomon would shift his gaze to them, more interested in this then the actual movie. That and the pleased smile didn’t go unnoticed by Atem.

The entire room felt much lighter. With Yugi in a better mood, everything seemed to be going right again.

One movie turned to another as the night drew on. At some point Solomon excused himself to go to bed, leaving the two of them alone.

This movie was almost over when Yugi’s cell phone began to ring.  He dug it out of his pocket and frowned. He quickly excused himself to the kitchen.

Atem set the movie to pause, leaving the only sound a one-sided conversation from the kitchen. Yugi’s voice was barely above a whisper.

"I know I promised I wouldn't cancel on you again… Now just isn't a good time… Yes, I'm okay... I promise we will get together soon… I know I've said that before but I mean it this time… Yes, yes, drinks are on me… I’ll text you. Bye."

Atem’s heart dropped. He didn’t like the sound of that conversation. Who was calling that Yugi didn’t want him to know about? Could it be a… Did Yugi have a...?

When Yugi returned to his spot on the couch he began typing something out on the phone’s keyboard. When he looked up Atem was staring at him.

“You probably heard all of that, huh?”

“I did.” Atem said slowly. His curiosity was going to kill him if he didn’t ask, “Was that a, uhm… A significant other?”

It made sense really, with how Yugi was distancing himself. Maybe he really had moved on. How did it taken him this long to even consider this as a possibility?

“Oh! N-no!” Yugi stuttered. “I don’t… I’m not seeing anyone. It was Joey.”

Atem tried not to show the relief on his face. He wasn’t sure if it had worked or not.

"I don’t understand why you canceled then? I would have liked to see our friends again.”

"Well," Yugi began nervously. "Téa lives in America now working on her dancing... And as for Joey and Tristan," Pause. "Well, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well… They kinda… Well… After you left," Yugi rushed out the words, "Theykindahateyounow."

Atem blinked. He must have heard Yugi wrong. “I’m sorry, what?”

“They don’t like you…”

"Don’t like me? I thought they were my friends too?"

Yugi nodded sadly. "They were. But after you left…" Yugi's sentence trailed off, like he didn’t want to finish the thought.

Atem knew what it was anyway. It meant they were upset he chose to leave.

He rested him head in his hands, "It seems like I let everyone down."

“Atem..." Yugi stopped himself at first but took a deep breath before he scooted closer to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Yugi’s fingers twitched lightly before settling down a little firmer against his shoulder.

“I was just trying to do the right thing.”

"When you left it was a hard time, for all of us. We never wanted you to leave." He paused before adding, " _I_ never wanted you to leave."

"I know," Atem lowered his hands but refused to lift his head. "I was hoping you would be able to have a better life without me. I never meant to put you through so much pain."

“I know you didn't but it was painful. Trying to live my life without you in it was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Asking me to forget you and move on was even harder then that.” Yugi withdrew his hand and laced his fingers together in his own lap. "I struggled with it a lot in the beginning. The guys saw what it did to me. That's why they don't like you."

Now Atem looked up, eyes wide with surprise when he asked, "They knew about us?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not until I told them. I was upset when you left. I had a hard time adjusting to life without you. Talking to them helped." Yugi looked up and the years of hurt were reflected in his eyes. "I needed someone to talk to but you weren't there anymore. I hope you aren't mad that I told them."

"Of course I’m not mad. It’s a good thing that you were able to confide in someone." He swallowed before continuing, "Were they accepting?"

Yugi nodded and smiled thoughtfully. "They were really surprised at first. The look on Joey’s face was priceless actually. In the end they didn’t care that we had feelings for each other.” His smile disappeared when he continued, "But then they saw what you leaving did to me. I was so lost without you. They didn't understand why you chose to go back even after our talk.”

“You deserved better then what I could give you.”

Yugi twisted his mouth. “I tried to explain to them that that’s what _you_ _thought_ and in the end it was _your_ choice. I couldn’t change your mind.”

“We were never supposed to develop feeling for each other. I never meant for any of this to happen.”

“But it did and when we found out who you really were…” Yugi turned his body away from him and clasped his hands tighter together. “I knew I would never convince you otherwise. I figured you’d probably be happier with your friends and family.”

"But I wasn't happy.”

Yugi titled his head toward Atem. "What do you mean?"

"I was miserable without you by my side.” Atem reached over and gently untangled Yugi's hands, lacing their fingers together.

Yugi stiffened at his bold gesture, but didn't try to stop him. Atem took this as a good sign so he continued.

“I didn’t care about everything the Afterlife had to offer. I wanted to stay with you. That's why I came back.”

Yugi avoided looking in his eyes. It took a few moments for him to respond. “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” Atem squeezed his hand tighter in encouragement.

“Before you said that the Gods let you come back, right?”

“Actually it was just one. Osiris. He’s in charge of everything that has to do with life and death.”

Yugi opened his mouth to speak but hesitated. Eventually he asked, “Did you ask to come back?”

Atem pursed his lips when he realized where this was going. There was no point in lying. “No, I didn’t. Osiris approached me one day and offered to bring me back.”

Yugi’s entire posture hardened next to him. “I was afraid of that,” Yugi whispered. “You could have asked. All this time fighting over this and all you had to do was ask. Maybe he would have granted it sooner or maybe you wouldn’t have had to leave at all but... You didn’t even try.”

“I didn’t know it was possible.” Atem closed the distance between them. “If I thought for a moment this could have been a possibility I would have tried.”

“But you didn't!” Yugi’s head snapped up and tears were shining in his eyes. “You just gave up on us! You've never given up on anything before but when it came to our relationship... You just gave up...”

“I never should have! I should have listened to you.” Atem turned his body to face Yugi fully, talking both his hands into his own. “I’m here now, though. I’m here and I’m not leaving you again.”

Yugi shook his head. “I… I don’t know if I can do this again, Atem.”

“You won’t have to. I’m not going anywhere.” Even with his words, the disbelief was plainly written on Yugi’s face. “You don't believe me?

"I want to," He whispered sadly. “I _really_ want to.”

Atem let go of his hands, rejection slashing into his heart. "But you don't. You don’t _trust_ _me_ not to leave you again."

It was like Yugi had actually punched him in the chest. If Yugi didn’t trust him with this, then what could he trust him with? It didn’t matter about whether he could or couldn’t go back anymore. It was about all the empty promises Atem had made to Yugi. It was about broken trust and vulnerability.

"I'm sorry." Yugi still couldn't look up at him.

Atem ran both hands through his hair, tugging it harshly. "What happened to us?" How could he have let their relationship get to this point?

Yugi glanced to the side and answered, "You left me alone."

Atem turned to Yugi again and placed his hands on his shoulders. He tried to get Yugi to face him but he refused to look up.

"Look at me, Yugi... Please.” Atem waited, refusing to let go until Yugi’s eyes tilted up to meet his own. “I know I left. I know I hurt you. I never should have made promises I didn’t know I could keep.”

Atem was quickly losing control of his voice but he didn’t care. Let Yugi hear how vulnerable he was. Let him hear just how desperate he was to fix what he’d damaged.

"It kills me to know I'm the one that has caused you so much pain. I've ruined our bond but I will stop at nothing to repair what I’ve broken.” Atem’s grip was so tight on Yugi’s shoulders that he feared he was hurting him. He released some of the tension. "I came back to you... Just tell me. What more can I do to?"

Yugi's voice shook when he answered, "I-I don't know."

Their relationship was so fragile now. Their bond was shriveling by the second. Atem needed to think of something or he was going to lose Yugi for good.

“Let me prove it to you.”

Yugi tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“Let me prove it to you,” Atem repeated. “Let me prove to you that there was never anyplace else I wanted to be. Let me prove to you that I want this life and I want to share it with you.”

Yugi looked so uncertain. “What happens if you decide you don’t like it here? This is nothing like the life you used to live. You might decide you liked it better where you were before.”

Atem shook his head. “I promise you that won’t happen. Yes, it’s been a challenge adjusting but it’s worth it if it means I get to be with you.”

Yugi twisted his mouth. “You’ve promised me things before…”

“Yugi… Please. I know I’ve asked for far too many second chances during our time together and I know I don’t even deserve another one but please,” He begged and didn't care. He would get down on his knees if it meant Yugi would just give him this chance. He drew in a shaky breath. “Let me prove to you that I won’t leave and show you how much you mean to me, even if it only results in your friendship. If that’s all your willing to give then I’ll take it. Any part of you is better than none at all.”

“And… And if it doesn’t work? If I still don’t want this?” Yugi closed his eyes causing a few tears to run down his cheeks. His voiced dropped lower. “If I can’t trust you.”

“Then I’ll leave." Atem didn't really have anywhere to go but he wouldn't torture Yugi with his presence if he didn't want it. "If you want me to leave, I will and you’ll be free to live your life.” Atem brushed the back of his finger across Yugi’s cheek, brushing a tear away. “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy and to be with someone who would treat you the way you deserved. I'm here now. Let me be that person.”

Without opening his eyes, Yugi's hand reached up and wrapped around the cartouche.

It felt like an eternity as they sat there, wrapped in apprehensive silence.

“… Okay.”

Atem’s eyes nearly popped out of his head.

“Really?”

He nodded. "I don't know if we’ll be able to get back to where we were before but… I won't give up on us. Even after everything that's happened I can't forget about how much you mean to me.”

And just like that, there was hope again. Atem knew it wouldn’t happen overnight but at least he had the chance now. He couldn't hold himself back. He pulled Yugi into his arms, burying his face in crook of Yugi's neck. His voice shook with relief.  “I won't let you down, Partner.”

He knew this was a lot but Atem couldn't help himself. Holding Yugi in his arms was what he needed right now, after being so close to losing him forever.

Atem had expected Yugi to pull away or flinch away from the old nickname, like he had done before but he didn't. This time he felt Yugi's chin rest on his shoulder and his arms return the hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY A HAPPY ENDING!
> 
> ... Kinda...
> 
> Will Atem really be able to gain Yugi's trust back?
> 
> Only time will tell!
> 
> Comment please!


	6. Tense and Teasing Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that's when he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I never intended to have such a long break before updating this chapter so I'm sorry for making those following wait.  
> I hope you all enjoy!  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner! I'll try my best!

Atem rose with the sun today. A new day that perfectly mirrored the new hope shining in his chest. After a quick stretch, he was off the couch and entering an empty kitchen. It seems he even beat Solomon there that morning.

As Atem began setting up the coffee maker for the morning, he reflected over his new found morning energy. Not a day had gone by since he’d been back that he’d felt so eager to start the day, but all that had changed. The dark cloud of worry that shadowed his every thought had been blown away. For the first time since his arrival he finally had hope with him and Yugi. Yugi was going to give him a chance to fix their relationship, a chance he’d never thought he’d really have.

After Yugi’s (albeit surprising) decision they hadn’t discussed much of anything else the night before. Yugi had gone to bed after pulling himself out of a reluctant Atem’s firm grip, but promising they could talk more in the morning. And Atem could hardly wait. He’d even had a hard time falling asleep after Yugi had left his side, lying there half the night with an uncharacteristic dumb smile on his face that still hadn’t receded.

He’d used this time to think of ways to gain back Yugi’s trust, or at least he'd tried. Every time he’d tried to think of something his mind would always drift back to something Yugi. He wanted to bring that cheery smile back to his face, see the brightness in his eyes, and hold him so close he’d never forget how much he was loved. So needless to say, Atem’s plans were preliminary.

Atem peered out the window above the kitchen sink, lazily resting his hip against the counter and he sipped his fresh coffee. He knew what he wanted as the end result; he just needed to figure out how to get there.

“You’re awake earlier than usual.”

Atem shifted his gaze as Solomon, already dressed for the day, entered the kitchen. Atem grabbed another mug out of the cabinet and passed it off to him.

“I’m actually accustomed to waking up with the sun. I have all week but the thought of getting out of bed wasn’t all that appealing,” He confessed.

Solomon poured himself a cup and inquired, “And today is different?”

“It is,” Atem tried hard to keep his features restrained, settling on a small, genuine smile. “Yugi and I finally had the chance to talk last night.”

Solomon regarded Atem carefully for a beat. “I heard some arguing but by your attitude this morning I guess it ended better then it sounded.”

Atem internally wondered exactly how much of their conversation the older man had heard but he wasn’t about to ask.

Instead, he gave the shortened summery. “I thought it wasn’t going well but in the end everything was alright. I think Yugi and I are going to be okay as long as I-” He paused, trying to think of the best way to word this. “-don’t go back on my word again. I told him I want to stay and I’m going to show him it’s the truth.”

“I think you’ll be able to manage that.” The amusement in the other man’s voice didn’t go unnoticed. “I knew talking to him would help. All it took was a little nudge.” Atem snorted, knowing it was more like multiple nudges and nearly shoving him up a flight of stairs. Solomon only chuckled and added. “He even took the news of how you returned well, I knew he would.”

Atem froze, his coffee halfway to his mouth. He looked into the dark liquid, knowing there was no way around this. “I didn’t tell him.”

“No?” Solomon furrowed his eyebrows in concern. “You shouldn’t keep this from him, Atem.”

Atem nodded, bringing the cup away from his face and abandoning it on the counter beside him. “I know but I realized something while we were talking. The reason he’s upset with me is because I broke his trust. He needs to know that he can trust me when I _say_ I’m not going back, not just because I _can’t_ go back.”

Solomon looked like he wanted to say something but at the last second decided to go with, “I still think you should tell Yugi.”

“Tell me what?”

Both men startled and turned toward the kitchen entrance. Yugi stood there, still in his rumpled sleep shirt and pajama pants and hair disheveled. He was tilting his head in curiosity as he rubbed the sleep out of one of his sleepy eyes.

Even in this state Atem’s heart skipped a beat, knowing he’d move heaven and earth to be able to wake up next to that picture every morning. But after the skipped beat, his heart began to quicken in panic. He didn’t want to let his secret slip like this but the last thing he wanted to do was outright lie to Yugi. Maybe a distraction would work?

“Good morning, Yugi!” He tried to put on a welcoming face, completely opposite the alarm he was feeling on the inside. “How did you sleep?”

Yugi’s lip turned up into a shy smile. “Pretty good actually.” Atem noted that he even looked more relaxed. Yugi must have been just as relieved as Atem. Yugi took a few steps closer, his smile still there but his voice held a bit more seriousness. He came to stand right in front of both men in question. “But don’t try to change the subject. What should you tell me?”

Panic continued simmering in Atem’s chest and he was sure he was done for, but Solomon came to his rescue.

“I was telling Atem that he needs to tell you that you have to help in the shop today because I have errands to run. He keeps insisting he can handle it on his own so you can have the day off.” It seems Solomon didn’t have any reservations on lying to Yugi, or maybe he just knew it would be better if he took the hit instead of himself.

“Oh,” Yugi’s surprised face turned to Atem again. “You don’t have to do that. I don’t mind helping.”

Atem reached out and lightly grazed Yugi’s shoulder, lingering just a moment longer than he needed to. He could feel the sleep-warmed skin even through the cotton fabric. Atem noticed how Yugi didn’t pull away from his touch, just kept looking at him as the slightest of pink touched his cheeks. “I’m just trying to make it easier on you.” This response didn’t feel like a lie. He wanted to make sure Yugi was well taken care of now that he was back.

“And it was kind of you to offer but I don’t think you’ve had enough experience to run the shop on your own.” Solomon caught both their attention as he filled his cup with coffee again. “Hopefully, I’ll finish my errands early enough so you won’t be stuck all day.”

“Oh, it’s no problem Grandpa,” Yugi paused before a playful smirk crossed his face. “But I don’t think the Mahjong tournament downtown really counts as ‘errands’.”

“Heh,” Solomon chuckled nervously, caught in a lie by his own grandson. “So you know about that…”

“It’s hard not to when you hang up a flyer for it on the wall in the shop.” Yugi laughed it off and added, “I hope you win though.”

“As long as that woman isn’t there it should be a piece of cake.” Solomon scowled as he made his way out of the kitchen. He mumbled under his breath, “That old grouch nearly beat me last time.”

“Just remember to have fun Grandpa!” Yugi called brightly after him. When his grandfather was out of sight he started toward the cabinets. “So it looks like it’s just the two of us today.”

“All day?” Atem asked, as his throat suddenly turned dry. He wanted to spend time with Yugi but he was sure he’d have the older man their as a buffer in case something became awkward.

“Probably but we should be fine. Is cereal okay for breakfast?” Yugi paused to hold up a colorful box. Atem nodded and Yugi walked over and retrieved some bowls and spoons. He began to set them all out on the table. “Saturdays can get pretty busy sometimes but if it isn’t we can find something to do to pass the time together.”

“So… We’ll just hang out?”

“Well, yeah,” Yugi stilled his movements, turning his head toward Atem. Atem could clearly see the apprehension in his eyes. “I mean… Is that okay? I thought it would give us some time to catch up and talk,” and then added softly, “Just like old times.”

This time Atem didn’t even try to stop that dumb smile from returning to his face.

 

* * *

 

 

Atem had to admit it was such a weird sense of déjà vu. It felt so familiar to him because it was something they’d done a thousand times before. Him and Yugi talked, spent time together, and played games just like they had when they were younger, only now it was a little different.

Now, Atem had his own body that could contribute in ways he never could before. He helped Yugi carry boxes a little too heavy for him, helped stock shelves to get the job done faster, and even helped out with customers that walked through the door.

The morning proved to be the busiest time of the day as a steady flow of customers came and went. The two worked together in perfect sync, like no time had passed at all and it felt so right. Most of the time people entered the shop only wanting to talk to Yugi and he would always spare the moment to chat. Atem couldn’t help but admire him, causing Yugi to blush and turn away whenever he caught Atem’s eyes on him, which only made him want to look at him more.

With the afternoon approaching the thrum of the shop quieted and the two found themselves with some down time. Yugi found and dusted off a well-used game they had often played when they still shared a body and challenged him to a rematch. This game had been one of their favorites because they could both play, so long as Yugi moved the pieces for Atem.

But now Yugi and Atem sat across from each other, each silently contemplating his next move.

Atem had noticed early on in their playing that Yugi’s eyes were always focused on him instead of planning out his next move. Atem almost felt bad taking advantage of this as he took as long as possible to decide his next move, loving the way Yugi couldn’t help but watch him.

After he made his move and looked up, Yugi would avert his eyes quickly and move whatever piece came to his attention first. This proved not to be the best strategy.

“I win again. That’s the third round you’ve lost.” Atem leaned back on his stool, the prospect of teasing too good to ignore. “Funny, I remember you being much better at this game.”

Yugi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe it’s just because you're better at it then I am.”

Atem shook his head, waving a finger playfully in Yugi’s direction. “Or maybe if you stopped staring at me and started looking at the game board, you’d be able to focus better.”

Yugi’s body stiffened, knowing he’d been caught. He quickly began packing the game into its tattered box. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I wasn’t staring.”

“I beg to differ. Every time I looked up your eyes were on me.” Atem reached out a hand, lightly settling it on top of Yugi’s as he reached for another game piece. Yugi’s hand stilled but he didn’t look up. “Did you see something you liked?”

Yugi’s eyes flipped up to meet Atem’s and he swallowed nervously. After a moment’s hesitation he pulled back his hand and placed it just out of reach of Atem. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “I’m just not used to you looking so different.”

Atem titled his head in confusion. “I look different?”

“Well yeah…” Yugi nudged the edge of the game board between them absently as he explained. “I mean, it’s just that almost all the time we were together you were just a projection of what I looked like.”

Atem nodded, realizing exactly what Yugi meant. “So, I suppose it’s safe to say you didn’t fall for me because of my looks?” He finished cleaning up the game for Yugi.

Yugi seemed to relax a bit with the joke and teased, “If I said ‘yes’ it would make me sound narcissistic.” His voice was more sincere when he said, “It was who you were that I was attracted to.”

Atem stopped what he was doing. That just didn't make any sense. “But neither of us knew who I really was until the end.”

“The only thing we didn’t know was your name and your memories. But I knew who you were as a person.”

Out of curiosity Atem leaned in closer, resting his forearms on the glass counter. “And who was I?”

Yugi thought for a moment, turning his gaze to the side while he searched for the right words. “It’s kinda hard to describe…” He began to worry his bottom lip.

“Give it a try,” Atem encouraged lightly.

“Well… It was mostly a feeling,” Yugi began and Atem waited patiently for him to continue. It didn’t take long for the corners of Yugi’s mouth the lift into that smile that melted Atem’s heart. “You made me feel safe. I could always feel how you wanted to protect me, or anyone really, from anything bad.” Yugi brought a hand up to his chest. “I felt how much you cared about me right from the beginning.”

“I did want to protect you,” Atem confirmed, a smile tugging on his lips. “When I was in the puzzle I didn’t know anything but darkness and shadows. The kindness and compassion that filled your heart was new and very precious to me.” Atem raised a hand to his own chest, mimicking Yugi’s movements. “From day one you made a home for me inside your heart.”

He was surprised and a little amused when Yugi snorted and rolled his eyes. “I forgot how corny you could be sometimes.”

Atem hummed his content. How he loved the man sitting in front of him. “Perhaps I’ll just have to stick around and remind you then.”

Just then a customer came through the door, stopping Yugi from saying whatever snarky comment that was about to come out of his mouth. Instead he just rolled his eyes

again before standing to greet the customer.

* * *

 

“How’s inventory going?” Yugi asked, while he finished sweeping up the store from all the morning traffic. They both knew how much the shop owner loved having a tidy store.

“Fine. Should be finished momentarily.” Atem said without looking up from his work. He was counting a bin of new expansion packs. “It still amazes me how many new cards exist. It’ll take me a decent amount of time to get used to them all.”

“You’ll find a way to manage. You always do.” Yugi reminded him while he placed the broom and dust pan in the storage room. “While you finish that I’ll go make us some lunch. Any requests?”

Atem shook his head as he walked over to stand in front of the counter. “Whatever you decide will be fine.”

With the form complete, Atem knew he had to file it away in the blue binder next to the register. While he was busy with that the bell above the shop chimed, but before he could turn to greet the new customer, a familiar British accent caused him to freeze.

“Hello Yugi! I came by to return some of the books you lent me.” It was Bakura. One of Yugi’s friends that had absolutely no idea he was back.

Atem didn’t know what to do, so he just stood there with his back turned. With his back facing the door, the new visitor could only make out the similar hair style but not biggest difference between himself and Yugi, their skin tone.

“Yugi? Is something the matter?”

Footsteps came closer and a hand came down on his shoulder causing Atem to involuntarily tense up.

“Are you okay?” He could hear the concern in Bakura’s voice but he couldn’t stop Bakura from pulling on his shoulder, turning him around.

Atem turned to fully face Bakura, greeting him with a friendly smile.

Bakura just stood there, his eyes growing wide as he realized this wasn’t the friend he was looking for.

“Hello, Bakura. It’s nice to see you again.”

And that’s when he passed out.

Bakura hit the ground with a loud thud, the books he was holding falling to the side and on his chest.

Atem gasped, quickly dropping to his knees. He pushed away the books and placed his hands on Bakura’s lifeless form while he tried to gently shake him awake. It didn’t work and then the next worst possible thing happened.

“Atem?” Yugi questioned, returning with a plate in each hand. Atem jumped moving enough so Yugi could see his friend on the ground. “Bakura?!”

Yugi deposited the plates on the counter and knelt down opposite Atem.

“I didn’t do this to him!” Atem said quickly, worrying Yugi would think he’d hurt his friend. “He thought I was you but when he saw me he just collapsed.”

Yugi felt his forehead and hummed in displeasure. “You must have shocked him.” Yugi stood and locked the door to the shop. He turned back and gestured for Atem to help him. “Let’s see if we can get him upstairs. You grab his legs.”

Once Bakura was settled on the living room couch Yugi left the room to get some supplies. Atem stood there at a loss. He didn’t know what to do in this situation. How would Yugi react if he was the one responsible for injuries to one of his closest friends? Thankfully he didn't have to think about that long since Yugi returned quickly.

Atem watched anxiously from his spot behind the couch as Yugi knelt down to place a damp towel over his friend’s forehead and eyes.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?”

“I don’t see why not,” Yugi said, while he positioned his friend’s limbs in a more comfortable position. “Once he wakes up we can explain how you’re here and he should be back to normal.”

Atem let out a breath of relief. “That’s good.”

Yugi looked up now looking at him concerned. “Are you okay?”

“Hmm? Oh, I’m fine. I just feel terrible that I caused such a reaction.”

“Well, seeing you is like seeing a ghost. I’ll admit I was afraid I was going to pass out in that alley when I first saw you.”

Atem ran a hand down his face. “I can’t express enough how very thankful I am that you didn’t.”

Yugi laughed, leaning back on his heels. “I can just see grandpa’s face if you’d turned up at the front door while I was unconscious. He probably would've beaten you with his broom.”

Atem groaned, not thinking it was as funny as Yugi did. The thought of seeing Yugi in the same state was terrifying at a minimum. “I don’t doubt it. He’s very protective of you.”

A groan caught their attention and they both turned toward Bakura. With an unsteady hand, he reached up and pushed the towel up his forehead so he could open his eyes. His head rolled to the side as cloudy, brown eyes adjusted.

“… Yugi?”

“Hey, Bakura. How’re you feeling?”

He groaned again and slowly shook his head. “I must be coming down with something. I don’t know if I should tell you this or not but when I walked into the game shop I must have been hallucinating.” He stilled, clearly afraid of what he was about to say. He slowly continued with, “I thought I saw…”

“The Pharaoh?” Yugi decided to finish for him.

Bakura perked up at this, surprised Yugi knew exactly who he was talking about. He lifted himself onto his elbows.

“Wha- Yes… But how did you know that?”

“I don’t want to scare you again but…” Yugi titled his head up and in Atem’s direction and Bakura’s eyes followed. His jaw dropped.

“It is true!” Bakura’s head whipped back in Yugi’s direction. “Yugi, how on earth did you manage to bring him back?”

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t do anything. He came back on his own.”

This didn’t seem to calm Bakura down at all. If anything he seemed a bit more flustered. “And how come I can see him? I thought you were the only one that could do that.”

All Yugi could offer was another shrug. “That was when he was a spirit. Now he’s alive.”

“Alive?” Bakura startled, beginning to fumble over his words. “Like he has his own body and heart and _everything_?”

“Well,” Atem interjected, not wanting to miss this perfect opportunity. Two sets of eyes to fell in his direction. “Yugi hasn’t done a full inspection yet,” Atem smiled wider seeing Yugi narrow his eyes at his bold statement while his cheeks flushed. “But yes. This body is my own, courtesy of Osiris.”

“Oh my…” Bakura lay back down, resting an arm over his eyes.

“I know it’s surprising but it’s true.” Yugi felt Bakura’s cheek and frowned. “Let me get you something with sugar. You’re pale and you look like you're about to pass out again.”

Yugi left the room, leaving the two in an awkward silence. Atem stared after Yugi wishing he’d sent him to get something instead. A rustling on the couch caught his attention and he looked down to see Bakura sitting up and regarding him narrowly.

“I don’t mean to be rude but why are you here, Pharaoh?”

Atem held up a hand. “Please, I’m just Atem now.”

“Okay,” Bakura nodded and corrected himself. “Why are you here, Atem?”

“I’m here to make amends with Yugi,” Atem responded simply, but also because it was the truth.

“So…” He quirked an eyebrow. “No unfinished destiny business?”

“No. That chapter is over.”

“Good.” Bakura let out a relieved breath.

It suddenly struck Atem when he realized why the man seemed so uneasy around him. He must have feared with his return there would also be a bigger purpose, like hunting down a certain malevolent spirit.

Yugi returned and handed off a glass of juice to Bakura, who drank it graciously.

“It looks like some of your color is coming back,” Yugi said, sitting down next to his friend.

“I feel much better.” He deposited the empty glass on the table in front of him before turning to Yugi. “And you must be as well, Yugi. Now Joey will have to leave you alone. No more forcing you out to bars trying to find you a date if you’ve already got a boyfriend.”

Atem felt a surge of something amazing run through his chest at the sound of Bakura's reassuring words but when he turned to Yugi it disappeared just as fast. Yugi looked uneasy and was quickly trying to correct Bakura.

“No… We aren’t…  We haven’t… Uhm… Really had a chance to talk about that just yet.”

Bakura’s face fell. “Oh… I didn’t mean to assume.”

“It’s okay. You didn’t know.” Yugi peeked at Atem from the corner of his eyes but Atem could only look away.

He couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment flooding him right now. Hadn’t they agreed they'd work on their relationship last night? Yugi must have known how much he wanted to be with him, so why did he seem so uneasy about it now? Had Yugi changed his mind since then?

“I was just fixing us up some lunch. You should join us.”

Atem fetched the abandoned plates from downstairs while Yugi fixed up a third plate for Bakura.

He sat silently for the majority of the meal, letting Yugi and Bakura ride out the conversation. Atem wasn’t even paying attention to what was being said, instead internally wondering what he was going to say to Yugi.

There were a few times that Atem looked up to catch Yugi’s worried eyes on him and at one point Atem gave him a half smile and nod that held the promise that he was okay and they would talk when they were alone. Now if only he could figure out what he was going to say?

Lunch ended and the two walked Bakura out. Yugi unlocked the shop entrance and held the door open.

“I apologize for all the trouble I’ve caused.”

Yugi waved a hand. “It’s no problem but I, uhm… Need to ask a favor of you.”

“Oh? What is it?”

“Do you think you could not mention this to the other guys? I want to be the one to tell them.”

Bakura nodded in understanding. “Of course. My lips are sealed.”

Yugi’s shoulders sagged a bit in relief. “Thanks. See you around.”

Once the door was shut and Yugi turned around, both men began to speak at the same time, effectively cutting the other off from what they were about to say.

Yugi held up both his hands. “Let me go first.” Atem nodded. “It’s about our talk last night.” Yugi must have seen the fear in Atem’s eyes that seeped from inside because he added quickly, “I’m not changing my mind or anything like that. I meant what I said about trying to fix our relationship.”

“But you don’t actually want the relationship?” Atem asked anxiously and crossed his arms, subconsciously shielding himself from whatever hurt Yugi was about to confess.

“Not exactly…” Yugi rubbed his upper arm with his hand. He kept his eyes off of Atem. “I’m scared if we rush back into everything it might backfire on us. I think we should take things slowly.” Yugi finally brought his eyes up to meet Atem’s and he could see the remorse. “I saw how happy you looked when Bakura said ‘boyfriend’ but I just don’t think I’m there yet.”

This Atem could understand but he wished Yugi would have said something sooner.

“I would never want to pressure you into something you don’t want.” Atem reached forward and placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze of reassurance.

Yugi smiled at the contact and placed a hand over Atem’s. “I know you wouldn’t. But so much has happened that I need to make sure I can get past what I’m feeling.”

“It was a hard time for you. I know I wasn’t there for you before but I am now. If you want to talk about it, I’d listen.”

“No.” Yugi said too quickly for comfort and squeezed Atem’s hand. Atem quirked an eyebrow in concern. “Thank you but no. I just need some time to work everything out.”

“Take as much time as you need. Just being a part of your life again is enough.” Yugi seemed unconvinced that he was okay with this turn of events. Atem couldn’t deny that he was a bit disappointed that he’d have to hold back but still he pressed on, not wanting Yugi to worry about him. “I mean it. Don’t feel bad. I’ll be okay.”

Yugi shrugged. “It just doesn’t seem fair to you.”

“No,” Atem corrected him, “What wasn’t fair was leaving you the way I did. I should’ve tried harder to fight for what we wanted. Abandoning you will forever be my biggest regret.”

“Well, what matters now is that you’re back. Dwelling on what happened then won’t fix what’s happening now, right?” Yugi gave him a hopeful smile.

“Right.” Atem returned the smile. Now that that was said, and the worst was over, Atem decided they needed something to lighten the mood. “So how about we fix your strategy with our game, hmm? Maybe I can put a cloak over me or a paper bag on my head so you won’t get so distracted anymore?”

Yugi choked a bit on his laugh.  “Oh, so we’re making jokes now?”

Atem shrugged. “What can I say? I’ve spent a lot of time with Mana.”

 

* * *

 

Atem and Yugi seemed to recover well from the early conversation as they finished up their day in the shop. They both tried their hardest not to let any awkward moments fall between them again, ignoring that little annoying something that filled the air between them. It felt like an unspoken tidbit was left over from their earlier conversation that neither wanted to talk about.

They tucked into dinner and it had fallen quiet between the two as they let Solomon talk about his day. He had managed a win at his tournament and was very animated in retelling in the day’s events.

After dinner Atem and Yugi were washing the dishes. With a towel in hand, Atem dried while Yugi washed.

“Hey, Atem?” Yugi asked without looking up from his chore.

“What is it?”

Yugi passed him a dripping plate. “I was just thinking about early, when Bakura was here.”

“What about it?”

“You looked really spooked when I first came down stairs.”

“He’d just collapsed. I feared he’d been injured.”

Yugi shook his head. “It was more than that.” Yugi easily called his bluff. He knew Atem too well for that. “I remember you said ‘I didn’t do this to him’. Were you afraid that I'd think you’d hurt him?”

“I was afraid that when you saw him in that state you’d think I caused it.” Atem looked down at the dish in his hands, his motions slowing as he remembered his past. “I’ve hurt people in the past. I know you’re aware of that.”

Yugi turned off the sink and gave Atem his full attention. “I am but I know that was only because of how… Unbalanced you were. I know that wasn’t who you really were.”

“I don’t take pleasure knowing any version of me could cause that kind of harm.”

“It wasn’t you though. It was the darkness of the puzzle that put those thoughts into your mind. Now that you have your own memory, do you remember doing anything like that when you were Pharaoh?”

“Not… In the same way. I was forced to assign punishments to those who broke the law but I didn’t take pleasure in it. And I’ve never punished someone just because I had the power to do so. Not like… Not like that version you released from the puzzle.”

“That version doesn’t exist anymore. You don’t have to worry about that or the puzzle. It didn’t come back with you.” Yugi placed a wet hand on Atem’s forearm. “It’s gone for good.”

“I know that and you know that, but I fear Bakura does not.”

Yugi titled his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

“The way he looked at me. I think he’s afraid of me.”

“But you’ve never hurt him before.”

“No. I think he fears that with my return, there will also be another. He didn’t say as much but I could tell that’s what he was referring to.”

“You mean the spirit of the ring? That couldn’t happen,” Yugi paused for a moment before reluctantly asking, “Could it?”

“I doubt it. Osiris brought me back. It takes a great amount of power to bring someone back to this world and I don’t think he would be so careless to let that spirit back again. Not after all it took to subdue him.”

“I sure hope you’re right. But just so we’re on the same page, you don’t have any more hidden destinies I should know about, right?”

Atem gave him a reassuring smile. “No. This life is solely to be lived for pleasure, not serving mankind.”

This seemed to lighten the mood that had been hanging over them since that afternoon. Yugi turned his attention back to the dishes in the sink.

“It only took you 5000 years for you to retire. Now you can do anything you want.”

Atem nudged up closer to Yugi, thankful he had the ability to do so now. He couldn’t help himself from being drawn in closer to Yugi. Yugi peeked out the corner of his eye as he passed off the next dish. Just because Yugi didn’t want to jump back into a relationship didn’t mean some harmless flirting was off the table. At least Atem could enjoy this until he was allowed closer to Yugi.

Atem leaned in so he was only an inch from his other’s ear and whispered, “That may be,” He ran a hand lightly across the small of Yugi’s back and added, “But I only have one thing on my mind that I’d like to do.”

Yugi’s cheeks darkened considerably, a fact that Atem adored until he heard an uncertain, “Atem…”

Atem backed off immediately, realizing that he’d possibly over stepped a boundary. Perhaps even this kind of flirting was off limits for the time being? He turned away and went to put the dry dish away in the cabinet. He kept his back to Yugi.

“Was that… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s okay.” Yugi’s hushed voice floated to him from the sink. Atem could hear him rattling around in the sink. “But between you and me…” Yugi paused and nothing could have prepared Atem for what his innocent Yugi said next. “I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about it before.”

Atem’s head whipped around to see Yugi’s cheeks tinted an even brighter red but now he had a mischievous smile to join it. Oh… So maybe flirting wasn’t off limits.

And now Atem was quickly learning something new about his Yugi.

He could be such a tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I love a teasing Yugi.  
> And now I get to have my fun by writing him!  
> Next chapter will have some fun scenes in it I promise!
> 
> Kudos and Comments please!


	7. Early Mornings and Late Nights- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh don’t be like that, Partner. Just think of it as some foreplay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really like how this chapter turned out. It wasn't this long originally but mid-way through I had a great idea and here's the result. I hope you enjoy.   
> And it's only part one!
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully be up this weekend or sometime in the middle of next week.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or its characters.
> 
> P.S. Thank you to those that leave their thoughts in the comments. I appreciate it so much!

A few weeks passed and the atmosphere around Atem’s new home grew more comforting by the day. Atem enjoyed each day he got to spend close to Yugi even more than the one before. Yugi proved to not only agree that their relationship wasn’t completely dead but was also actively working on rebuilding the crumbled link too.

Like right now for instance, while Atem sat at the kitchen table, still clad in his plaid pajama pants and t-shirt from the night before, Yugi was filling him in on the last minute touches he’d put on a new game design. Yugi, dressed in a pair of fresh black slacks and a violet button-up shirt, was very animated while he spoke, eagerly pointing out where Atem’s suggestions helped fill the holes in his bigger design.

Atem smiled at the childlike excitement that so carelessly flowed out of Yugi. He passed a few papers back to Yugi and said, “I think you’ve done an amazing job on this project.”

“It never would’ve happened without you,” Yugi said with a shy smile. “I never thought that my silly little idea could have turned out like this.”

“Nothing you think of should be considered silly. Each and every idea should be given the chance to grow so it can blossom into what it’s truly meant to be.”

Yugi laughed and Atem knew it was because of his little analogy. Yugi always laughed when he spoke like that and it only made him want to do it more.

A small ding sounded in the kitchen which meant the coffee pot was finished brewing. Atem stood to make his way over to pour out the coffee. This had quickly become his morning job, which he didn’t mind one bit since it also meant that he didn’t have to be the one in charge of breakfast.

Atem just couldn’t get the hang of cooking. First there was the little knife injury, then there was the mess with the flour that got _everywhere_ but the thing that permanently got him banned from the chore of cooking was when he nearly set the kitchen on fire with a dish towel and a stove flame set just a tad too high…

But for some strange reason Atem knew how to brew the perfect cup of coffee.

As Atem made his way across the kitchen he reached out to give Yugi’s shoulder a quick pat, just a simple touch but it was something he tried doing as much as possible. Atem made to withdraw his hand but just as he pulled away Yugi brushed his hand over Atem’s, causing a little tingle where their fingers touched.

Atem had to resist the urge to lace their fingers together and set out on his original task. It had been like that a lot lately. Atem and Yugi would end up sharing a moment of closeness or a fraction of contact and it was unbearable at times for Atem to keep himself in check.

He refused to move faster then what Yugi was comfortable with. During some of these times he would catch a look in Yugi’s eyes that he just couldn’t figure out. He wasn’t sure if it was a look of uncertainty that kept Yugi from initiating anything further then a fleeting brush of skin or if it was the shyness that Atem knew could come along with infatuations. He was just so used to knowing what Yugi was feeling on the inside that Atem now had to rely on what he saw to figure out what Yugi was hiding from him.

In the end, Atem decided that he would just have to put his trust into Yugi and hope that eventually it would be returned. Yugi had said that he wouldn’t give up on the relationship so Atem would just have to trust that eventually they would be together.

So for the time being, those fleeting rushes of excitement he got when Yugi reciprocated his touch would have to be enough until he was truly allowed to indulge himself.

Atem poured out three cups of coffee. The first two he left black and the third he added a bit of sugar and milk to. It didn’t take long for Atem to figure out the exact way Yugi liked his morning coffee… Light and sweet.

He placed one of the black cups next to the stove that was currently being worked by Solomon. Most days he would work to make sure Yugi and Atem were fed a hardy breakfast. Solomon thanked Atem as he began pouring a thick batter onto a hot pan. The delicious smell of butter and batter filled the air.

Atem returned to the table with the other two cups and sat down. He placed Yugi’s cup just far enough away from his important papers so nothing would get ruined.

When Atem sat across from Yugi he noticed that he had stopped fiddling with his papers and instead held the day’s newspaper in his hand.

Atem watched him read over one of the articles, concern etched into his face. Once he finished he turned his body toward his grandfather.

“Grandpa, have you read this morning’s paper yet?”

Solomon didn’t turn around when he replied, “I skimmed it for anything interesting but nothing caught my eye.”

“The convenience store on the other side of town was broken into.”

“That’s an old story,” the older man said as he flipped a pancake. “It’s been weeks now since that happened.”

Yugi stood and walked over to where his grandfather was standing, probably hoping to get more of his attention.

“But it says here they’re still looking for the person that did it.”

“It was probably just some teenagers looking for trouble. There was barely any damage and the only thing they could find taken was some food and a couple pieces of clothing.”

“What if they decide they want to look for trouble on this side of town?” Yugi clutched the paper to his chest. Atem could see him take a deep breath before saying, “Maybe you should reconsider that security system I was telling you about.”

"I told you already," Solomon said as he placed the crisped disks on plates and began pouring more batter, "Those alarm systems are just a waste of money. We don't need one. And besides, I’m sure whoever the culprit was would have tried again if they were planning on going on a spree. Soon that article will just be a memory."

Yugi groaned at his grandfather's well known stubbornness. He glanced to Atem who was still sitting at the table, patiently waiting for his breakfast. "Atem, help me out here. Tell him how ridiculous he sounds.”

Atem shook his head, "Actually, I'd rather not get in the middle." And he’d been doing a great job of staying silent up until then. Sure he thought that the security system was a good idea but he also knew it wasn't his place to get involved since he was only a guest. He refused to do anything to give Solomon a reason to kick him out.

Yugi shot him a glare before he let out a little huff. His lips silently mouthed, "Traitor".

"Listen to me, Yugi. I know you’re concerned but let me worry about the shop." Solomon turned and plucked the newspaper out of Yugi's hand. He handed Yugi two plates stacked with the pancakes he made while giving him a stern look. "You have enough on your own plate already."

Then with another turn he grabbed his cup of coffee, which was all he ever had in the morning and made his way down to the shop without another word.

“He can be so stubborn!” Yugi turned on his heels and stomped back to the table. “The only thing a new security system would do is make sure we’re safe.”

“I agree but it’s ultimately his decision,” Atem reasoned as he dug into his breakfast. “But I think he’s right when he says you should be focusing on your own responsibilities. Do you want to go over your presentation again before you go to work?” Atem was hoping this would create enough of a distraction to get Yugi to forget about his anger.

It seemed to work since Yugi’s angry features melted into a look of thoughtfulness.

"No. I don’t think we can change anything else before I leave," Yugi poked around the cut up pieces of pancake before continuing with, "I haven’t worked out all the kinks on it yet but I think this game design’s solid enough to present. I just hope Mr. Brady likes it."

This presentation wasn't a normal part of Yugi's job. Since he was an entry-level strategist, his job consisted of looking over reports and completing simulations to see their validity. He would then have to complete a tedious report on what he found and hand it in to his bosses assistant that would cross check his findings. Yugi had nothing to do with game designs but if it was good enough maybe they would accept it and Yugi could transfer to that department at the small company.

Just the fact that Yugi’s boss agreed to let him present it in front of the management at the company held promise. Surely they saw the same talent in Yugi that Atem saw.

"You've put so much work into it. He would be crazy not to like it." Atem reached over and laid his hand on top of Yugi's and gave it a light squeeze for reassurance.

A light blush crept over Yugi's pale cheeks at the contact. Now that Solomon left the room, Atem could be a little more brazen about his contact with Yugi. They both agreed to pay extra caution to where they were in proximity to the oldest member of the house. Yugi had explained he wasn't sure how his grandfather would take the news of his feelings for their new house guest but he didn't want to risk anything. He wanted to wait until he knew for sure what was going to happen between him and Atem before telling.

Atem had assured him he didn’t mind. After all, it felt nice to have this little secret between the two of them. It was something that only the two of them could share.

"Thanks. I guess I'm just nervous is all," Yugi had officially abandoned his plate of half-eaten pancakes, looking too nervous to eat anything else. "I'm still bad at this whole speaking in front of people thing."

"Just remember to breathe and you’ll be fine," Atem reminded him and reluctantly pulled back his hand. He thought it was best not to fluster Yugi with too much when he was already so nervous.

Yugi glanced down to where Atem had just removed his hand and Atem thought he could see the beginnings of a frown before Yugi perked back up again.

“That’s strange,” Yugi began as he stood from his spot at the table and gathered their breakfast dishes. “You sound just like this little voice I used to hear in my head right before my presentations in high school.” He deposited them in the sink, leaned his lower back against the counter, and gave him a shy smile. “He always knew what to say to calm me down back then too.”

Atem smirked from behind his coffee mug. "What a wise and handsome conscience you must have had, Partner."

"Now, now," Yugi shook a single finger in his direction. He had a hard time concealing the playfulness in his voice. "I never said anything about him being handsome." Yugi chuckled at the childish pout his comment brought to the normally regal face.

"Ouch," Atem held a hand up to his chest. "That hurts."

"You'll survive." Yugi laughed a little harder as he gathered up his papers and placed them in his backpack. "I better leave now or I'll be late. I left you some clothes on my bed."

"Before you go," Atem got up from his spot at the table and walked over the where Yugi was standing. "Just remember… I may not be here anymore," He brought up a single finger and gently tapped it against Yugi's temple before lowering his hand and pointing to where Atem's cartouche rested against his chest. "But I'm still with you."

"I… I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day Atem and Solomon were spending a slow Tuesday in the shop. It was the first day of their work week so after stocking the new shipment in the morning there wasn’t a whole lot to do.

In order to pass the time the two decided to have a friendly duel. Yugi had returned Atem's old Duel Monsters deck that they created together to him shortly after they were on speaking terms again. Atem had spent hours flipping through it. Each card held a special memory.

Atem enjoyed getting to play with this deck for fun now and especially against such a worthy opponent. The older man knew the game inside and out and put up a tough fight. Their duels were usually drawn out and always forced Atem’s brain to stay alert. The old man was tricky and had many years' worth of strategies at his disposal. Luckily, Atem was always up for any challenge.

They sat across from each other at the glass counter in the shop.

"I must admit you’ve put up a tough fight, but the 'King of Games' needs some more practice." Solomon was teasing from behind his hand of brown cards. Atem knew that he probably thought he had a winning card to end the duel but what he didn’t know was that the next card Atem drew was just what he needed to end the match.

"You underestimate me and my cards." Atem placed the card gracefully on the mat in front of him and looked up to see Solomon’s eyes wide in shock. "I believe that's the last of your life points."

Solomon stared at the field in front of him in disbelief, trying and failing to find something at his disposal to interrupt that cards effects. His shoulders slumped and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well… You got me. I'm losing my touch with my old age."

"Technically… I'm even older then you," Atem reminded him as he began to collect his cards, eliciting a chuckle from the older man.

"Only in spirit. These old bones have nothing on you.”

Just then the bell to the shop chimed and Yugi’s familiar voice greeted them.

"Hey guys," He made his way over to the glass counter. "Are you two dueling again?"

"The score is twelve to zero," Atem informed proudly.

"This time I almost beat him though," Solomon interjected before Yugi could congratulate Atem on another win. To counter Yugi’s skeptical shake of the head he insisted, "One of these days it’ll happen."

Yugi leaned a little closer to Atem and pretended to whisper, "I would love to see that". Solomon objected at his grandson words but Yugi only shrugged one shoulder. "Sorry grandpa… but he is the 'King of Games' for a reason."

"Officially the world knows you to own that title," Atem disagreed. He and Yugi could never agree on who really had the right to the title. Atem usually won the argument considering the last time they dueled Yugi was the victor. Atem held up his deck and suggested, "Maybe next time I can duel you for the crown?"

"Uhm… Yeah maybe," Yugi shifted uncomfortably next to Atem before quickly walking past him and up the stairs. He called from the stairwell, "I'm going to start dinner."

Atem watched him go with a furrowed brow. Had he said something wrong?  Yugi hadn’t fled from him like that for weeks now. He was about to follow after him to make sure everything was okay when Solomon asked him to stay. Atem made a mental note to ask Yugi what that was about before giving Solomon his full attention.

"Before you go help with dinner I'd like to have a word with you." A little sting of fear went through Atem’s gut. Why had Solomon’s look turned so serious? Did this have something to do with how Yugi was acting? He must have seen these worries on Atem’s face because his next words were, "Don't look so scared. It's nothing bad. Since you've become a member of this household you’ve put forth more than your fair share to contribute. You help out with the house chores and dedicate your days to the shop.”

“I just want to make sure I earn my keep. You didn’t have to open your home to me. I want to show that I appreciate it.”

“And it is appreciated," Solomon explained as he moved toward the register. “But I can’t expect you to do so much around here and have nothing to show for it.” He pulled out a white envelope and held it out to Atem. "In return for what you’ve done and for what I hope you will continue doing I would like to start paying you for the time that you spend in the shop working."

Atem's eyes went wide and he put both hands in front of him, "I could never accept this. You let me live in your home. That's generous enough."

"Nonsense. It's not much but it's enough to have some spending money." Solomon waited patiently before holding it out closer to the other man. He stated firmly, "I won't take no for an answer."

Atem looked from the envelope to Solomon a couple times before realizing there was no way around this. He took hold of the envelope and said, "I don't know what to say."

"You don’t have to say anything.” Solomon looked down and frowned. “I know that Yugi feels guilty about not being around to help now that he has his job but I know he’s capable of so much more than just managing a shop. With his mind and determination I know he’s going to do great things.” Solomon looked up with a smile. “Now that I have you’re help I think the guilt has been lifted a little and he’s really starting to love his career now that he can focus on it.”

Now this was something that Atem could get on board with. If it would help ease Solomon’s mind and lift some of the burden Yugi’s been carrying with him then the answer was clear.

"I will do whatever I can to help," Atem offered.

"I thought so.”

With that conversation behind, Atem was free to go upstairs to begin helping Yugi with dinner while Solomon finished in the shop. This had become another part of their new routine. Yugi would prepare dinner while Atem would set the table, help with dishes, and strictly stay away from anything that was flammable.

"Everything okay in the shop?" Yugi called from his spot at the stove without turning around. He was shaking some seasoning into a large, silver pot that was on the burner in front of him.

"Yeah." Atem walked over to Yugi. He showed him the envelope before folding it and placing it in the back pocket of his borrowed jeans. "Your grandfather said that he wants to start paying me for helping him in the shop."

"Well, well, well. It looks like the Almighty Pharaoh has himself his first real job." Yugi threw him a playful smirk before reaching past him for some chopped vegetables to add them to the pot. "How does that feel?"

"Being Pharaoh was a job thank you very much," Atem huffed as he crossed his arms. "It’s strange though. The responsibility is just a bit different and I'm still trying to adjust to this whole thing."

Yugi deadpanned. "Yeah, looking after thousands of people verses thousands of dueling cards can take some adjusting to."

"Either way," Atem nudged Yugi's arm playfully with his elbow earning a soft giggle from the smaller man. "I didn't have to cook back then and I don't have to worry about cooking now. Your cooking is just as amazing as the palace cooks I had in Egypt." Atem leaned closer to the pot to breathe in the rich smell of the dark broth and spices as they simmered. It looked like they were having a stew tonight. He hummed his content. "If not better."

"Now you’re just exaggerating."

Atem placed a hand over his heart. "I would never."

To prove his point, Atem grabbed a clean spoon, dipped it into the pot, and pulled back a small amount of the dark broth. He cooled it off with a small blow and brought it to his mouth. He savored the way Yugi’s eyes focused intently on his every move. His eyes were fixed on Atem’s lips as he took a small sip and Atem suspected the reddened hue on his cheeks wasn’t just from standing at the hot stove. The savory flavor exploded across his taste buds. Yugi's cooking never ceased to amaze him. He glanced toward Yugi and licked his lips for extra emphasis. "Delicious."

 

* * *

 

Atem peaked into Yugi’s room later that night and found him shifting through papers on his overcrowded desk. He frowned, knowing that Yugi often didn’t have enough hours in the day to work on his assignments without being forced to bring them home.

It was one thing that Atem could do nothing about. He knew nothing about the technical paperwork that was required for Yugi’s job so all he could do was offer his company and help brainstorm when Yugi came to a dead end.

He gently knocked on the door. Yugi peaked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Want some company?”

“Sure,” Yugi said as he nodded his head toward his bed. Atem sat down and watched as Yugi began scribbling notes out of a textbook into a notebook.

“What are you working on tonight?”

“Just the most tedious, useless assignment yet. Sometimes I just feel like I’m being punished,” Yugi sighed and slumped back into his desk chair. He waved a hand at the tall stack of folders and papers. “I mean just look at that! It’s going to take weeks to sort through everything.”

“Maybe you could use a little break,” Atem suggested and suddenly a thought popped into his head. “How about instead you tell me how amazing you did in your presentation today.”

Yugi frowned and spun his chair away from Atem.

"I… I didn't get to present my design."

"You didn't?" Atem furrowed his brow. "I hope you didn't back out of it."

"No!” Yugi spun back to shoot an irate look at Atem for even suggesting such a thing. “Do you really think I’m that much of a coward?"

Atem was thrown by Yugi’s response. Never in his life would he think such a thing. "I never... I'm sorry I didn't mean to insinuate.” He explained, "I just know how nervous you were about it."

Yugi’s face softened a little and he turned back to his papers, shuffling through them with less enthusiasm. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm not going to be able to present it." Yugi was trying to wave off the event like it didn't matter but Atem knew better. He could clearly see that Yugi was disappointed.

He leaned forward and softly asked, "What happened?"

"My boss missed our appointment. He thought it was more important that he meet with an old friend for lunch. When I went in to ask him if we could reschedule he just assigned me a new load of research to go through and said it was 'top priority' and that I shouldn't focus on anything else." Yugi gave a disappointing sigh and Atem was trying to decide if it was from the load of work he was assigned or if it was because he was unable to present his idea.

"But you worked so hard on that presentation. He can't just disregard you like that!"

"He kinda can," Yugi shrugged. "He’s the one in charge and the one that signs my paychecks."

"That doesn't make it right," Atem reminded him.

"I know… I can always try to submit it after I finish with the new work he's given me." Yugi glanced to the side, "Stop looking at me like that!"

Atem crossed his arms. "I just don't understand why you’re giving up so soon."

"I'm not giving up. I just need to wait for the right time. I've told you how Mr. Brady is. He’s so flakey sometimes… This isn’t the first time he’s missed appointments and I doubt it’s the last. His poor assistant is going to have a stroke with how crazy he makes her.”

"That job at Kaiba Corp seems more tempting by the second. At least there you wouldn’t have to submit to such tedious work.

“Yeah but do I really want to work for Seto Kaiba?”

Not long after Yugi graduated, Kaiba had offered a job to Yugi as a Duel-Tech tester. The job seemed great but the management...

"On second thought," Atem shuddered at the thought of having to answer to the demanding and rude attitude of Kaiba. "I think you made the right decision."

Yugi laughed, knowing exactly what Atem was thinking about. "Once I work my way up at this company it won’t be so bad. I've only been working there for a few months. The grunt work won’t last forever."

"If you insist."

"I do. That's just how things work nowadays. And speaking of work…" Yugi glanced back at his messy desk.

"Say no more.” Atem stood to leave, allowing Yugi the proper concentration to work through his assignment. “If you need anything at all don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Actually…” Yugi tilted his head to the side and nodded. “I could really use a cup of your coffee right about now…”

“Coming right up.”

 

* * *

 

Atem woke up earlier than usual the next morning. The sun was barely lighting its way across the sky as he blinked away his restful sleep.

He had settled down for sleep early then usual since Yugi had work to finish and Atem really didn’t have much else to do.

But now here he was, awake much sooner than the rest of the house.

He thought about turning on the TV and watching the morning news but he didn’t want to disturb anyone who might still be sleeping.

Atem quietly walked over to the window in the living room and peered out to the peaceful morning. He slowly opened the window and breathed in the crisp, cool morning air. The sudden urge to fill his lungs with more struck him and he only now realized he had barely been outside of this house for weeks.

He honestly missed the exercise he was accustomed to back in his time. His muscles ached at the thought and he decided now would be a good time to change that.

As quietly as possible, Atem crept up the stairs and down the hall to Yugi’s room. The door was cracked a bit and Atem peaked inside.

He could see Yugi sleeping peacefully in his bed. He nudged the door open fully and on his way to the dresser, Atem stopped to steal a glance at the man sleeping soundly in front of him.

It was a scene he knew well, watching over his partners sleeping form. How many nights had he kept company next to Yugi, watching over him and making sure no harm came to him?  Of course Atem had always taken the opportunity to admire just how calm and serene Yugi looked when he was sleeping. His dark lashes brushed his soft, pale cheeks and Atem suddenly wished he was about to crawl into the bed next to him instead of going for a run.

Turning away before he lost his self-control, Atem stopped in front of the dresser. He knew Yugi wouldn’t mind if he helped himself, seeing as Yugi was always so generous sharing his wardrobe since Atem’s return.

After finding pair of gray sweatpants and a t-shirt Atem made his way back downstairs. He dressed quickly and folded up his bedding to stash it away in the living room closet. Satisfied, he silently made his way down the steps to the front door and found a pair of sneakers.

He stepped into them, noting the tight fit but knew it wouldn’t be too bad, and grabbed a zip-up sweatshirt off a peg on the wall on his way out the door.

Once in the ally realized this sweatshirt was a tad too small as well and he wouldn’t be able to zip it up comfortably. He didn’t mind so much because once he started moving around he knew he would warm up.

Atem began by walking down the quiet street. He hadn’t been out of the game shop much in the past few weeks and he hadn’t realize how much he missed being outside. The sun, which had risen more, warmed the skin on his face and the fresh air felt wonderful in his lungs.

After a couple blocks, Atem picked up the pace to start a light jog. Just fast enough to get his heart rate up but not enough to completely tire him out.

His muscles burned slightly from misuse but it felt marvelous. He mentally decided that this was something he was going to make a habit of again.

He came up to a park and slowed down a bit as he jogged down the path. He slowed down and came to a stop on the top of a hill that overlooked a small lake.

Atem sat down in the grass with knees bent and his arms resting over them. He admired the scene in front of him. It felt so peaceful to be out here. He closed his eyes and listened to the birds chirping from the nearby trees.

He suddenly realized just how lucky he was to be back. At one point in his life he never thought he would have the opportunity to live a simple life or even a life at all. His life was always destined to serve his people, working endlessly for their safety.

Now he didn’t have to worry about that. That responsibly had been lifted and he could focus on having a life he could enjoy. He had so much promise in his future. Now he could look forward to being with someone he loved and a life that he could enjoy making his own decisions.

Atem lost track of time while busy with his thoughts and after opening his eyes he realized a decent amount of time had passed. The traffic in the park had increased and he knew that Solomon and Yugi would be awake by now.

He jogged the way back to the house and the second he turned onto the street of the game shop he could see Solomon, already outside sweeping.

As Atem approached him Solomon looked up. Atem was ready to great him with a smile but the older man’s expression caused his face to fall. Atem slowed his pace to a walk.

Solomon face was drawn tight as he watched Atem come closer.

Atem racked his brain for a reason why Solomon would look so upset with him.

“Where have you been?”

“I just wanted to get some fresh air.” Atem stuffed his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling like a scorned child. He was an adult. He could go out if he desired. “I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

“It’s not but you should have at least left a note.” Solomon turned back the sweeping and now Atem knew the true cause for his attitude.

“I didn’t think I’d be out this long, otherwise I would have. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

Solomon stopped mid sweep. “It wasn’t me that you worried.” He looked up with a sad face and tipped his head toward the shop. “Yugi’s upstairs.”

Atem’s stomach knotted. “Oh…”

Atem was quick to make his way into the house. How stupid could he be? Of course Yugi would be worried if he woke up and Atem was missing. Yugi was already afraid he would disappear from right in front of him and that’s exactly what he did. Snuck out, not leaving a single thing to indicate he would be back shortly.

After quickly taking the two flights of stairs he stopped outside Yugi’s room. The door was only cracked enough to hear Yugi moving around inside and mumbling something to himself that Atem couldn’t make out.

He knocked as he pushed the door open. “Yugi?”

“Atem…!” Yugi spun around quickly, eyes wide. Atem could see all his tense muscles relax as he whispered, “You’re back.” Yugi looked like he'd been in the middle of getting dressed. He was only wearing his work pants and nothing on top. He’d had a maroon shirt in his hand but dropped it to the bed, forgotten when Atem entered.

“Of course I’m back. I just went out for a walk.” Yugi looked down and chewed on his bottom lip. Atem closed the distance the between them. He placed his hands on Yugi’s upper arms, hoping to get him to look at him. “I’m sorry I worried you like this.”

Yugi didn’t look up. His eyes focused on the floor between them. “I didn’t know where you went.”

Atem’s thumbs rubbed reassuring circles on his soft skin. “And you were afraid I wouldn’t come back?”

Yugi hesitantly nodded. “I just had to hope you would.”

“And I did,” Atem did something daring and brought one hand up and placed it under Yugi’s chin to lift his head. He wanted Yugi to see just how sincere he was. After Yugi was looking at him he laid his palm over Yugi’s cheek. “Just like I said I would.”

“Yeah,” Yugi said, just barely above a whisper and his lips started a small smile.

Atem was relieved this little stunt hadn’t ruined what he’d been working toward but there was still that strange look in Yugi’s eyes that he couldn’t figure out.

“Is something else bothering you?”

“No, I’m okay now,” Yugi said as he brought a hand up and rested it over the one Atem still had against his cheek. He gave him a bigger smile.

“Next time I’ll make sure to leave a note.”

“I think that’s a good idea.”

Atem glanced at the clock next to Yugi’s bed and knew if Yugi didn’t leave for work soon he would be late.

Without releasing his grip Atem said, “It’s getting late. I know you hate being late for work.”

“Hmm? Oh!” Yugi quickly turned and grabbed his papers and backpack from his desk and was ready to run out the door.

Atem stopped him by catching his wrist. “Forgetting something?” Atem asked and when Yugi looked at him confused Atem held up his forgotten shirt.

Yugi’s eyes widened and he looked down at his bare chest. When he looked back up his cheeks when flushed. Atem laughed and Yugi snatched the shirt out of his hand before turning on his heel and retreating to the hallway.

\---

Even with Yugi’s words of reassurance that everything was okay, Atem knew that something was still off between them.

During the day Yugi made multiple calls to the game shop, saying he was just checking in or to ask a question that Atem knew wasn’t urgent enough to call during work.

Atem knew that some of this morning’s worry clung to Yugi as he made these calls. He was still trying to reassure himself that Atem was there and everything was still okay.

Even when Yugi came home that night and they were together he still seemed off. Atem noted how Yugi stuck closer to his side as they move throughout the kitchen preparing dinner. Yugi was even bold with his gentle touches to Atem’s arm or back every time they were close enough to touch.

When they retreated to the living room to watch some television before bed Yugi even grabbed Atem’s hand in his own, keeping them close the seat of the couch so Solomon didn’t notice as he was busy reading his book.

Atem knew he should be concerned with Yugi’s new actions but every time Yugi brushed up against him these thoughts flew from his mind. He couldn’t think of anything else when Yugi’s skin was on his own.

When it was time for bed, Yugi turned to Atem.

He’d been expecting a goodnight but instead Yugi said, “I have something for you. It’s up in my room.”

Atem followed Yugi up to his room and once they were inside Yugi shut the door.

He watched as Yugi silently walked over to his desk and when he returned he was holding something out to Atem.

Atem took it but was confused. It was a sleek, black cellphone. He looked up to Yugi. “Is this your phone?”

“No, this is my phone,” Yugi pulled out an identical phone from his pocket. He pointed to the one in Atem’s hand. “That is your phone.”

Atem furrowed his brow. He knew how expensive these devices could be. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. “I thought it would be nice for you to have your own… You know… So we can stay in touch.”

So that’s what this is about. “And so that you know where I am?” Yugi was trying to avoid this morning’s situation again by making sure he could get in touch with Atem no matter where he went.

“Oh…! When you say it like that… Uhm okay maybe this was a bad idea,” Yugi reached out to take the phone back from Atem. “Sorry I don’t mean to be so clingy. I’ll just take it back, and,” Just when Yugi’s fingers were about to brush the phone Atem pulled it back.

Atem took hold of Yugi’s outstretched hand with his own that wasn’t holding the phone. “I don’t think it’s a bad idea and I certainly don’t think you’re being clingy.”

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, not quite believing him. “You don’t?”

Atem gave him a reassuring smile. “No. I promised you I’d do all I could to put your mind at ease so if keeping this little device on me so you can call me when you want to is what it takes, I’ll do it.”

“I… I really appreciate that. I don’t want to make you feel trapped. I realize that you aren’t a prisoner in this house so if you want to go out you should be allowed.”

“And you want to make sure I’m okay when I’m out.” Yugi still looked a little unsure of Atem’s words. He squeezed Yugi’s hand. “Don’t look so down. I think its endearing.”

“You do?” Yugi pulled his hand out of Atem’s grip and waved both of his in the air. “You don’t think I’m sending off some creepy stalker vibes right now?”

Atem laughed. “No. You want to make sure I’m safe. That’s what people do when they care for each other.” He lifted the phone up so he could scroll through it a bit and smirked. “And this way I’ll be able to keep tabs on you as well. All those late nights in the office make me wonder sometimes.”

“Wonder?” Yugi placed his hands on his hips. “About what exactly?”

“Oh you don’t fool me,” Atem taunted playfully. He sat down on Yugi’s bed and crossed his legs. “I’ve seen those movies. Men only stay late at the office when they have a secret lover on the side.”

Yugi laughed at the obscene thought. “Ha! Yup that’s exactly what I’ve been so busy with. In fact, “Yugi reached over and grabbed a few of the thick folders and held them up for Atem to see. “You might want to step out because I have to go another round with my secret lover before I go to bed. Things are about to get pretty hot in here.”

“Hmm,” Atem hummed and leaned back, resting his weight on one hand. He looked to the desk thoughtfully, imagining all the things he’d love to do to Yugi on that desk. He suddenly felt much warmer than before. “Maybe I’ll watch and then after you’d be up to a round with me.”

Atem was caught off guard when a paper ball hit him in the face. He had just enough time to see Yugi’s grin and rosy cheeks before he turned and walked to the dresser. Atem couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh don’t be like that, Partner. Just think of it as some foreplay.”

Yugi huffed as he pulled out a few pieces of clothing. “You’re such a dork sometimes.” Atem could hear the affection in his words.

Atem stood and walked up behind Yugi to whisper in his ear, “Am I a sexy dork at least?”

Atem heard Yugi's sharp intake of breath before he turned and shoved the clothes into Atem’s hands.

“Goodnight, Atem,” Yugi said as sternly as he could but ultimately failing.

He let Yugi steer him toward the door, laughing all the way.

“Goodnight, Partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atem is such a dork sometimes but you can't not love him.
> 
> I can't wait to start working on the next chapter because it has more Yugi and Atem interactions.
> 
> Without giving away too much of a spoiler I'll say... it might be the start of where the rating for this story comes into play... Things might get steamy... If you know what I mean?
> 
> Please comment and Kudos!


	8. Early Mornings and Late Nights- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'But Yugi wouldn’t give into him that easily, no he never would. Being the little tease that he was, Yugi would take his time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another Chapter!  
> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone again for the comments that are being left on this little story. I love every single one of them and I appreciate it so much!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter because I know Atem certainly did.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its character.

Yugi and Atem were spending a lazy afternoon in the park. The sun shone brightly over a cool, mid-autumn day. Its warmth spread peaceful comfort while the grass was soft under them.

They were sitting at the top of the hill that overlooked a small pond. This quickly became Atem’s favorite spot and he was so happy he could share it with his absolute favorite person.

They were bundled in cozy sweaters while Yugi relaxed against a tree with Atem resting his head in his lap. Most of the leaves above them were changing to a mixture of reds and oranges, some floating to the ground around them with the gentle breeze. The only sound around them was the wind rustling the leaves above them and it was soothing. They stayed silent, just simply enjoying each other’s presence.

Atem looked up and Yugi smiled down at him. Yugi looked so relaxed in this moment and it sent a surge of warmth through Atem. He wished they could stay in this moment forever.

He returned the smile as Yugi brought his hand up to rub soft circles on his chest. Atem closed his eyes and hummed. The weight of Yugi’s open palm felt almost too good to be real but the feeling didn’t last.

The pressure of Yugi’s touch began increasing and the comforting circles had stopped. Atem’s gut twisted with apprehension. He opened his eyes to glance up at Yugi. Instead of the happy smile, Yugi’s head was bowed slightly and his blond bangs swayed in front of his unseeing stare.

There was a little more pressure on his chest now and Atem knew something was very wrong.

He tried to push himself up but found himself stuck on his back, shoulders pinned from some strange and unknown force. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. Panic spread in Atem as he realized he was trapped.

He scanned his surroundings and saw that the once peaceful park had melted into darkness. The sun was gone and he could barely see anything around him.

His eyes were so wide they began to burn as he looked around for something or someone to help him. He settled his gaze back on Yugi who was still frozen in a stone-like trance.

Atem’s mind raced for answers but none could be found. Why wasn’t Yugi moving? What the hell was going on?

Terror surged and somehow Atem managed to brake free enough to move his arm. It quickly darted out and wrapped around Yugi’s wrist. This stimulation seemed to be enough to break the spell and he heard Yugi gasp out and try to pull his arm free.

Without Yugi’s force holding him down Atem shot up. He drew in a heaving breath as he lifted up onto his elbows. Atem blinked a few times as the world around him refocused and realized he wasn’t in the park anymore, but in the nearly pitch black living room. The only light seeped in from streetlights outside.

He took a few calming breaths and ran a hand over his face as the nightmare slowly receded from his mind and his senses were brought back into reality.

Atem startled when he felt something in the grip of his other hand move and his eyes flicked up to search the darkness. To his surprise, Atem’s eyes locked with a very familiar pair of lilac eyes, darkened slightly from the lack of light. Yugi was on his knees next to the couch.

He peered down and even in the dark room Atem could tell what he was holding on to. He had a tight fist wrapped securely around Yugi’s wrist. His dream and reality had merged into some form of twisted vision.

But the better question was… What was Yugi doing down here in the middle of the night?

Without letting go, Atem asked in a hushed voice, “What are you doing?”

Yugi kept his voice low but Atem could hear how unsettled and shaky he sounded. “I-I didn’t mean to wake you up. I had a dream and I just needed…” He paused then shook his head. “No, I’m sorry it’s stupid, really stupid.”

Atem narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better look at Yugi even with the limited light. He looked very unnerved and was trying to pull his wrist free from Atem’s grip but he refused to let him go.

Turning a little more onto his side, he balanced his weight on one arm.

“Tell me what’s wrong. It’s alright,” Atem tried calming him.

It didn’t work and Yugi’s desperate tugs only increased.

“No… It’s stupid… Just… Please let me go already…”

“I’m not letting go until you tell me what’s gotten you all riled up.” Atem sat up fully now leaving Yugi kneeling directly in front of him. He caught hold of Yugi’s other wrist which only caused Yugi to struggle more. He needed to get Yugi to talk to him. “Were you checking to make sure I was still here?”

Yugi stopped trying to pull out of Atem’s grip and stilled. He bent his head forward and Atem almost missed the small shake of his head.

“Okay,” This was a start at least. Atem loosened his grip a fraction and ran his thumb over the reddened skin on Yugi’s wrists. He frowned realizing he had been holding on a little too tightly. He tried another question. “Did you want to talk more about what happened yesterday? I know it really upset you when I went out without letting you know where I was.”

Another shake of the head confirmed that was also a no.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind then?”

“I don’t think you want to know…”

“Of course I want to know.” Atem let go of Yugi’s wrists and took hold of his hands instead. “Whatever it was, you can tell me. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Yugi nodded. “I know that…” He bit his bottom lip and his eyes flickered as he internally searched for a decision. Atem waited patiently for Yugi to come to a decision while continuing to rub comforting circles with his thumbs on the backs of Yugi’s hands. Finally he said, “Fine, okay… I-I had a bad dream.”

“That’s a good start. Keep going.”

Yugi dropped his gaze to where their hands were joined in Atem’s lap. His grip on Atem’s hands tightened a fraction. “I had a dream that you… Well, you died again.”

Atem’s eyes widened. “… Oh.” He died? With all the other fears about Atem leaving Yugi, Atem didn’t think Yugi feared this. He was caught off guard and didn’t know how to reply.

“But it was just a dream and I know that,” Yugi insisted before his shoulders sagged. “I just don’t know where it came from.”

“Uhm… Probably because I did die. I can see why you would have fears that it would happen again but...” Atem trailed off, not sure where to go with this. He couldn’t exactly promise Yugi that he’d never die because that was unreasonable. He was mortal after all. “… I don’t plan on going anywhere any time soon. What you saw was only a bad dream.”

“I know it was just a dream but I still needed to make sure you were alive…” Yugi reached out and placed his open hand on Atem’s chest right over his heart.

So that explains what Yugi was doing earlier…

“And I am,” Atem placed his hand over Yugi’s and felt it tremble.

“It felt so real…” Yugi’s voice was becoming shaky again. He could see the last of Yugi’s strength crumble. Atem extended his arms so he could pull Yugi into a hug but as soon as he opened them Yugi threw himself forward. His arms tightly wrapped around Atem’s chest and he pressed his face into the crook of Atem’s neck.

At first Atem was taken off guard but still wrapped his arms around Yugi’s shaking form and rested his cheek against Yugi’s messy hair. “Hey, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Yugi let out a sob and clutched Atem even harder in his grasp, almost as if he really was afraid Atem could be gone in the next moment.

Atem kept his grip steady but gentle as he rocked Yugi. Every now and then he would whisper another set of calming words into Yugi’s ear.

A thought flitted across Atem’s mind and it turned his stomach sour. Were these the kinds of dreams Yugi was left alone with after he left? Was he forced to endure this hurt by himself? Wake up in the middle of the night, wishing and praying that the one person he wanted wasn’t out of his reach?

A chill went down his spine and he had to force these thoughts away. What mattered now was that he was here and Yugi didn’t have to endure these feelings alone anymore.

He continued to hold onto him, convinced that he’d hold him forever if it meant he could chase away these horrible thoughts.

After a few minutes Yugi’s breathing was beginning to calm down and Atem could feel his breath as it ghosted across his skin. It tickled the exposed skin of his neck and Atem was fighting hard to ignore the building feelings of electricity that surged through his veins with each of Yugi’s exhales.

Atem's face was on fire from how close they were and then Yugi nuzzled up closer to press his face further against Atem’s neck. Yugi’s lips moved against his skin. His heart was pounding so loudly in his ears he almost couldn’t hear Yugi when he spoke.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”

Atem had to take a slow, steadying breath to try to keep his budding arousal in check. That wasn’t important right now. What was important was comforting Yugi. He shifted his hips back a little, making sure they were nowhere near Yugi.

“Don’t be,” Atem breathed. He cleared his throat and said, “I want you to know you can always come to me, no matter what the problem is or what the time is. Nothing is more important in my life then you are, Partner.”

Yugi snorted, “Sappy.”

“Oh, hush you,” Atem chided as he squeezed Yugi’s shoulders tighter. Yugi’s hushed giggle was like music in his ears. They laughed together for a long minute before settling back into their comforting embrace.

The storm had passed and now Atem could fully enjoy the feel of having Yugi tucked snuggly in his arms.

Sighing, Yugi nuzzled up closer and all the breath was forced from Atem’s lungs when he felt a pair of soft lips plant a swift kiss under his jaw.

He drew in a shuttering breath and swallowed thickly. When he looked down he found Yugi resting his head on his shoulder and hooded eyes filled with so much affection that Atem thought his own heart would thud right out of his chest.

Yugi reached up and lightly touched the side of Atem’s face with his fingertips. “Thank you... For everything.”

“For you... Anything.”

Yugi smiled wider before withdrawing his hand. He leaned back on his knees only as far as Atem would let him.

“I should let you go back to sleep,” Yugi said, looking past Atem and at his wrinkled pillow.

Sleep? Atem’s heart and hormones were racing too much for him to even think about sleep right now. Atem wanted to prolong this moment between them for as long as he could. And maybe… Maybe even see if he could take it a little further? Atem had been so good at giving Yugi his space but now Yugi was giving him signs that maybe he could get closer.

The skin on his neck still tingled from where Yugi’s lips had been and it was like a drug. He needed more of that sweet sensation and every fiber of his body was demanding it.

“Actually,” Atem started as he tightened his arms around Yugi and pulled him back in. “It’s almost morning. If you can’t get back to sleep I’d be more than willing to keep you company until work.”

Yugi laughed as he placed his open palms on Atem’s chest, keeping them a few inches apart. “We have very different definitions on the word ‘morning’. I have at least 3 more hours before I have to get up and I plan on getting every second of sleep I can.”

Atem teased, “Then you’re just going to have to get comfortable where you are because I have no plans on letting you go anytime soon.”

Instead of protesting like Atem had expected, Yugi stilled. He looked Atem in the eyes and blinked, looking like something had just suddenly occurred to him. Yugi’s voice was barely above a whisper when he said, “Maybe soon you won’t have to…?”

Atem’s heart stopped before it started beating wildly in his chest.

He could only stare back at Yugi.

Did that mean…? Was Yugi admitting…? Could it really be true! But wait… Atem needed to be sure!

 “…I’m going to need some clarification on that.”

“Okay, well… Every time I have even the slightest doubt about you being back or about what went down between us… You’re always there to make sure I remember you’re here again and that you’re here for me.” Yugi gave him a shy smile. “It’s working. Whatever you’re doing to fix us is working. I think we’re almost there again.”

Atem was in disbelief. “You truly mean that?”

“Yeah. The more time we get to spend like this,” Yugi looked between them, “The more I remember just how much I missed having you in my life.”

Atem closed his eyes and smiled so wide his face hurt, savoring every word he’d waited weeks to hear Yugi say. The love in his heart was nearly bubbling over when he said, “I would like so much to kiss you right now.”

Just then he felt Yugi shift in his arms and the weight of his body leaning in closer to Atem’s. Atem’s breathing stopped when he thought he might actually get his wish. The world around him stopped as he waited for the touch of those perfect, pink lips against his own but instead he shuttered as he felt Yugi’s hot breath whisper in his ear.

“Soon.”

Atem couldn’t stop the guttural groan as he let go of Yugi and tossed his body back against the couch. How mean of Yugi to tease him like that and he would have been mad too but Yugi’s laugh chased away that thought.

Atem tossed an arm over his eyes. “If only you knew what you did to me, Yugi.”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” Yugi placed both hands on the top of Atem’s legs and Atem tilted his head just enough catch a glance of Yugi, kneeling between his thighs with that adorable teasing smile playing on his lips. Yugi’s eyes flicked down to the beginnings of a tent that was forming in Atem’s pajama pants before he looked back up to meet Atem’s gaze and winked. Atem felt another burst settle low in his stomach and he quickly looked away.

“Sweet dreams, Atem.”

He could hear Yugi’s steps as he left to go back upstairs.

Once he heard Yugi leave the room he threw his arm limply down at his side. He stared up at the ceiling and could focus on nothing other than the raging sensations all centering in his groin.

He closed his eyes and images of Yugi kneeling between his legs painted the inside if his eye lids. This was an image he wasn’t soon to forget.

Atem continued to lie there, trying to will away the erection between his legs but his mind simply wouldn’t let him. His mind drifted on the edge of sleep and reality while fantasy overtook him.

The image of Yugi kneeling was still there and Atem wondered what would have happened if Yugi hadn’t gone back to bed. Instead, Yugi’s hands drifted up his thighs, edging closer to that part of his body that was begging to be touched.

But Yugi wouldn’t give into him that easily, no he never would. Being the little tease that he was, Yugi would take his time. So his hands traveled right past the unmistakable bulge and instead slipped under Atem’s nightshirt.

His hands roamed over Atem’s toned stomach and the little tuft of dark hairs that led its way to his belly button with just enough pressure not to tickle, taking his time to outline the muscles. Yugi then slid higher, Atem’s shirt bunching up along the way, until his hands were on Atem’s chest. His fingertips searched until they found the little hardened nubs. Yugi pinched them both and then rolled them between him thumb and forefinger causing Atem to squirm under the assault.

Yugi would linger there for a while and only once he decided that Atem had had enough torture, he released them but not moving away without giving them both a swift flick.

Atem keened at the onslaught and his fingers dug into the couch cushions on either side of him. His hips were bucking up, searching for any friction they could find to ease the throbbing in his cock.

Yugi seemed to notice because his hands started trailing their way back down again until they reached the hem of Atem’s pants. He let a single finger trail across the hem and Atem could feel his dick twitch with eagerness.

Yugi fingers ducked under the hem, feeling the muscle of Atem’s groin and following the trail of hairs until he was finally… _finally_ going to give into what Atem so desperately needed and then…

Atem’s eyes snapped open. His head felt heavy as it fell forward and his breathing was unsteady. The sun was up by now and Atem cursed when he remembered it was all just a dream, a fantasy he couldn’t wait to come true.

His face felt flushed and there was a fire burning so low in his belly that when he caught sight of his fully erect and painfully throbbing member trying desperately to break free of its confines he groaned.

Atem took a moment to listen past the rushing in his ears and found the house in complete silence still. He took a few deep breaths, trying to take control over his own body but the ache was bordering on painful. Cautiously, he reached down and pressed his palm into his covered erection, trying to ease some of the agonizing throbbing. What was supposed to be a way to ebb the torrent of arousal only fueled his desires and he couldn’t stop a breathless moan.

His hand had a mind of its own as he gave the hardened flesh a few gentle strokes through the fabric before freezing. He eyes snapped open when he realized he had no privacy here. He couldn’t do this! Not in plain view where someone could walk in at any moment! That would be mortifying!

But his arousal was far too past the point of ignoring now. His body was demanding relief and there was only one way to do that.

Thinking quickly, he made his way up to the bathroom, locking himself inside. It took less than a minute before he was stripped down and standing under the warming water of the shower.

His fantasy claimed his mind again and a hand ran over the skin that had tingled at the touch of Yugi’s lips. It traveled down to his chest, feeling his stiffened, brown nipples, already hard and waiting to be played with. He rubbed and rolled the right one just like how he imagined Yugi would. His breathing started coming out more ragged.

He braced his left shoulder against the cool tile on the wall and it felt wonderful against his oversensitive, hot skin. The steady stream of hot water was beating down on his back. His eyes settled on a bottle of Yugi’s shampoo and Atem was already reaching out for it when his hand switched to his other nipple, wanting to give it the same glorious attention.

Atem used his thumb and skillfully popped the cap open. He closed his eyes and brought the bottle close to his nose, inhaling deeply.

He groaned when he accidentally pinched his nipple just a tad too hard, his knees starting to feel shaky. He pressed his lips tightly together, having just enough common sense left to know he needed to keep his voice down, only allowing small grunts to escape.

Traveling lower down his body, Atem’s hand didn’t even stop to pay attention to the skin on his abs and skipped straight to his groin. He deposited the bottle back onto the shelf before he dropped it.

He looked down on his own arousal, just as tanned as the rest of his body, standing upright and hard as a rock and begging to be touched. He could even see a little white droplet forming on the pink flesh of his glans. Finally he wrapped his palm around his aching cock and as he gave it a stroke he heaved a deep sigh of relief.

“Fuck,” he moaned, starting up a slow rhythm.

He remembered again his dream and suddenly these weren’t his hands on him anymore, they were Yugi’s. This was Yugi’s soft hand that was stroking and pleasuring Atem’s firm cock. The fire was burning full force in the pit of his stomach now, spiraling outward while his body surged closer to its completion.

His jaw became slack and his lips dried as the little gasps and groans escape his mouth. Atem lets his tongue out and moistens his lips. His hips bucked on their own volition into the hand and the strokes became faster, more desperate.

He tried to keep his grunts to a whisper and his body roughly shuddered as a wave of lust traveled up his spine and down to his toes. His orgasm was creeping up and he was helpless to stop it.

The hand became less steady with its rhythm and then altogether lost it, jerking haphazardly when his orgasm racked his body. He felt the added wetness on his hand and it helped his hand glide smoother over his cock. His mouth fell open with a chocked moan and he tossed his head back, soaking his hair in the hot spray of shower water coming down on his back. White light burst behind his eyes and he couldn’t breathe as it punched all the breath from his lungs.

He rode out the pleasure for as long as he could before he felt his dick soften in his hand. He let go of it and turned to rest his back against the tile. Atem let his ragged breathing steady out, enjoying the tingling aftershock surge throughout his oversensitive body. He enjoyed the warmth of the water flowing down his front now as it washed away all evidence that anything had taken place at all.

When his brain had cleared enough to realize how much water was being wasted he quickly cleaned up and shut off the shower.

He dried his body and enjoyed the feeling of the soft towel against his skin. He smiled wistfully, realizing it’d been nearly 5000 years since he’d been allowed to feel that kind of pleasure.

But he didn’t have any more time to think that over before there was a knock at the door. He wrapped the towel around his waist and unlocked the door. To his surprise, Yugi was standing on the other side, shifting a little in his spot.

“Hey Grandpa, are you almost done in there cause I-” But he stopped, eyes centering in on Atem’s chest that was still dripping slightly from his shower.

Atem smiled at the hungry stare Yugi was giving him and it reminded him of the same look dream Yugi had given him only just this morning.

Yugi showed no sign of tearing his eyes away so before he started drooling Atem said, “Uhm… You were saying?”

“Wha…?” Yugi blinked a couple times before remembering what he was about to say. “Sorry but I really gotta pee!” He pushed past Atem and nudged him out into the hall. “Clothes are in my room! Help yourself!”, He called from behind the closed door.

Following Yugi’s instructions Atem made his way to Yugi’s room. He knew this space well enough to find all he needed to get dressed for the day. Finding a pair of soft jeans, he tossed them toward the bed. Next he searched for a shirt and found a nice black, long sleeve in the top draw. He held it up to admire it but it was quickly torn from his grip.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

“You don’t like that shirt?” Atem asked and turned around, confused over Yugi’s actions.

“The exact opposite actually,” Yugi said as he carefully folded the shirt up again. “This is one of my favorite shirts so you aren’t allowed to wear it.”

“Why not?” Atem asked and quirked an eyebrow.

“Because you’ll stretch it out like my other clothes.”

“Oh… I know I’m a little bigger then you but I didn’t realize what I was doing to your clothes.”

“It’s not that big a deal and you know I’m always happy to share what I have with you but…” Yugi stopped and took a deep breath. “I think it’s time you get your own clothes.”

Atem crossed his arms and nodded. “I suppose that makes sense. I’m just going to miss sharing with you. It reminded me of the old times.”

“Me too but… You’re your own person now and you deserve your own things.” Yugi brightened a bit and added, “We can make a day of it. This weekend we’ll go down to the mall and we can get you everything you need. You can have a fresh start!”

Atem mirrored Yugi’s smile. He couldn’t deny that it would be nice having his own things. He was here to have a life and he couldn’t just piggyback on everything Yugi had forever. Plus, maybe wanting to solidify his life here with some possessions of his own would help show Yugi he wanted to stay.

“That’s a wonderful idea, Partner.”

 

* * *

 

Later that morning Solomon asked if Atem would mind running a quick errand for some supplies for the shop. Atem gratefully accepted the chance for some fresh air and a chance to stretch his legs.

He took the short list and it didn’t take long for him to find what he needed. He held a white plastic bag in one hand and fished his cell phone out of his pocket with his other. Atem typed out a quick message to Yugi on his phone, asking if he was having a good day, and not paying attention to where he was going.

When he looked up again he found himself standing in front of a very large, very familiar white building. Without realizing he walked right up to Domino Museum.

Atem stood at the bottom of the steps, looking up at a place where he had spent many curious hours in. The last time he was here he was still trying to remember who he was exactly.

He wondered if this place had changed. He also wondered if it still held the tablets from his ancient past. The last he remembered they had been sent back to their home but what if they'd come back?

What was the harm in just taking a quick look? After he placed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans, Atem started up the stairs. His feet knew exactly where they were going as he made his way through the halls and exhibits. Some of the exhibits had changed but the layout was mostly the same.

He descended a flight of stairs and paused halfway. Atem almost decided to turn back, not knowing what coming face to face with these tablets again would really do to him. Could he come face to face with something he’d given up so indefinitely?

He didn’t let this thought deter him though and he finished descending the stairs. Atem entered the room of an exhibit and found it wasn’t what he was looking for. He was surprised by the disappointment he felt seeing an ancient Greek statue exhibit instead.

Atem walked through the exhibit with little interest, avoiding the few people that had gathered there as well. Finding an empty corner, Atem leaned his back against the wall.

It had been over two months now since he’d decided to come back to modern day Japan and in that time he very rarely let his mind think of what he’d given up to be here. He had focused all his energy on Yugi and had been, in a weird way, thankful for the distraction.

But standing here with disappointment clutching him, he had nothing to distract him from how much he missed the other people he’d been close with. Aside from his parents, everyone had supported his decision to come back to Yugi.

He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Atem would never regret returning to Yugi but he wished it could have turned out differently. No matter what decision he could have made, he still ended up letting someone down. At least he knew that his friends and family had each other and now Yugi had him.

“Hello there.” Atem jumped and looked to the side. Bakura was standing only a few feet away, holding an old looking pot in his hand. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Atem pushed off the wall and faced him. “I just didn’t expect to see anyone here. What are you doing here?”

Bakura smiled. “I guess Yugi didn’t tell you. I’ve been working here for a couple years now.”

“Oh,” Atem said and thought for a moment. “You always did seem to have a knack for history in high school.”

“Especially ancient civilizations,” Bakura looked off thoughtfully, “One in particular comes to mind.”

“I-“ Atem began but stopped himself. He looked around and could see a few groups of people standing nearby, leisurely strolling through the exhibits. He didn’t want to talk about such sensitive facts where prying ears could here.

Bakura’s eyes followed the same path as Atem’s and he understood. “Follow me.”

Without another word, Bakura turned and walked with purpose toward the exit of the hall. Atem followed close behind and he was led to a hallway away from the exhibits. This hallway had many doors, all closed and with names on the outside, labeling them for their owners.

At the end of the hall Bakura stopped in front of a door labeled ‘Bakura Ryou’ and turned the handle. He held the door open and motioned Atem inside.

Atem took a few steps inside and could hear the other man following him. Atem took a moment to look around the room and it was nice. It was nothing too grand but a cozy space with privacy. There was a brown desk and chair at the far side with two chairs sitting in front of it. There were multiple bookcases lined with many books and artifacts running along the walls.

Bakura walked past him and motioned to one of the chairs in front of the desk. Atem sat down and placed his bag in the other, unoccupied chair.

After Bakura took his seat he folded his hands together in his lap. Atem couldn’t deny how awkward this moment was. He thought he knew what he’d say to Bakura when the time came but nothing was coming to mind now.

Atem’s eyes wandered away from where Bakura was seated and they instantly fall on a stone carving that was sitting on the desk surrounded by other papers. This was definitely Egyptian in origin. He studied the familiar carvings and pictures etched into the stone. It looked like a depiction of a couple different gods and Atem wanted to know more. He leaned in closer to read the hieroglyphics but couldn’t before it was taken from his sight.

“I’m sorry but this is something private I’m working on for the museum,” Bakura explained as he opened a draw to his desk and gently slid the tablet inside.

Atem sat back, a little disappointed and said, “That’s alright. I didn’t mean to intrude on your work.”

“Do you miss it there?” Bakura asked and then clarified. “Back in Egypt, I mean.”

Atem gave him a half smile, knowing the exact answer to this question. “I miss my friends and my family.”

“It must have been hard to leave them again.”

Atem nodded. “It was but I came back here with a purpose. As long as I can win Yugi back it’ll be worth it.”

“So how are things with you and Yugi?”

“Good,” Atem said simply but couldn’t stop the grin that broke out on his face when he thought about his and Yugi’s middle of the night conversation. “I think it won’t be much longer now.”

“I’m glad to hear that. Yugi hasn’t been this happy in a long time.” Behind Bakura’s kind smile, Atem could see a twinkle in his eye's like he knew more than he was letting on.

“You’ve talked to him?” Atem guessed.

Bakura chuckled. “Once or twice.”

Atem kneaded his hands in his lap. The thought of finding out more of what Yugi was thinking making him a little anxious. “Has he… Said anything to you?”

“Well I’m not allowed to say exactly but it’s been all good things.” Bakura laughed again when Atem let out a relived breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding. “You know, I envied Yugi sometimes. You were so good for him and he was good for you. You both helped each other grow so much,” Bakura stopped and his demeanor dropped slightly. “I tried to be that person for the other Bakura but he wouldn’t listen to me.”

Atem’s brow knit together. “I thought that you didn’t remember what happened when he was in control?”

“Not exactly. I was still there but I couldn’t over power him. Sometimes I thought he listened to me but in the end he was just filled with too much hatred. I felt bad for him.”

“You did?”

“I did. It’s hard not to when you know someone that well. He tried to hide it but I had access to all his memories. It was horrible watching his entire life burn up like that and he had no one for so long.” Atem remembered how his entire village had been sacrificed for the creation of the millennium items. Those artifacts were a curse from the very beginning. “I thought that maybe I could be that person for him the way Yugi was there for you.”

Guilt rose in Atem as he watched Bakura beat himself up for something he had nothing to do with. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for what he became. It wasn’t you’re doing.”

“I know.” Bakura looked away and added, “I just wish it could have ended differently. Maybe put his spirit to rest instead of having to defeat him like that.”

“There was no other way. His hatred became too much.” Atem internally cringed, knowing how close he was to finding the same fate as the ancient Bakura. That was just another reason he was so thankful he had Yugi in his life. “If there had been another way, I would have chosen that but after sacrificing himself for Zorc…”

“I know,” Bakura cut him off. He watched as Bakura shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “He had to be stopped or it would have ended with more death. You did what was necessary.”

“I’m sorry you had to be a part of that.” His apology didn’t seem like much but Atem didn’t have much else to offer him.

“Don’t be. None of it was your fault either.” They both looked at each other until Bakura’s kind smile returned. He stood from his seat, apparently wanted to escape this sad conversation. “Let me show you this exhibit I’ve been setting up. It’s a little after your time but maybe you can help me get the display right. No matter how many ways I set it up, something still feels off. I’ve even tried calling over to Marik for help but he’s absolutely useless while he’s in Egypt. ”

Atem knew Bakura didn’t want to talk about it anymore and he was just as grateful for an escape to this conversation too. He let Bakura lead him through the museum. He looked over the exhibit, finding peace around all the ancient artifacts and was excited when he made a quick call to Solomon who gave him the rest of the morning off to spend at the museum.

 

* * *

 

Later that night Atem enjoyed telling Yugi about his day’s events. Yugi had been eager to find out that Atem was getting along with Bakura and getting some time out of the house and the shop.

At least Yugi was in the beginning. Now he seemed a little distracted. They were sitting on the floor in Yugi’s bedroom, playing a board game Yugi'd picked out. Every now and then his phone would vibrate and Yugi would glance at it, sigh, and put it back down next to him.

Yugi won the game they were playing but didn’t even have a snarky quip for Atem before picking up the phone again.

“Maybe you want to answer that?” Atem asked as he began packing up the game.

“No,” Yugi shook his head and tossed his phone up and onto his bed. “It’s just Joey.”

“He’s been calling all night. Maybe it’s an emergency,” Atem offered.

With the game cleaned up, Yugi extended his arms over his head and then stretched out on the floor. His blond bangs fell into his face and he batted them away.

“I talked to him earlier. He has a work thing he wanted me to go to with him tonight at the Duelist Academy and I already told him no.”

Atem furrowed his brow. “Why don’t you want to see him?” Atem thought Yugi would be excited to see his friend and other duelists for the night, especially with all the time he’s spent working lately.

Yugi pointed lazily up at his desk and said, “Well aside from the work that I still have to finish tonight… You’re here. I’d rather be here with you.” He tiled his head back in Atem’s direction and offered him a smile.

Atem wanted to relish in the attention Yugi wanted to give him over his friend but it didn’t feel right.

“I don’t want to be the one to keep you from your friends. I want you to see your friends.”

Yugi let out a snorted laugh. “Ha, no you don’t.”

“I don’t follow…”

“The reason Joey wants me to go out with him tonight is because he’s been trying to set me up with one of his coworkers.”

Atem vaguely remembered Bakura mentioning something about Joey’s endeavors to set Yugi up.

“Can’t you just tell him you aren’t interested?” Atem asked as he laid down on his back next to him with his hands folded together over his stomach.

“I’ve tried! Ever since Joey and Mai got together he thinks it’s his mission in life to find me someone.” Yugi covered his face with both his hands. His voice was muffled behind them. “I tried dating. I didn’t like it.”

 “Why not?”

“Are you seriously asking me that?” Yugi removed his hands and glanced to the side to look at Atem disbelievingly.

Atem kept his eyes glued to the ceiling. He and Yugi didn’t talk a lot about what Yugi did while Atem was away and Atem respected that. The whole ordeal upset Yugi to talk about but Atem’s curiosity slipped every now and then.

“I know you don’t like talking about it. I’m sorry for bringing it up again.”

He heard Yugi sigh next to him. He was even a little surprised when he felt Yugi’s hand reach out in search for his own but he met it, entwined their fingers, and rested their hands on the ground between them.

Yugi’s voice sounded so far away when he spoke and it gripped Atem’s heart dangerously.

“You wanted me to move on but it took me a while to accept it. I was content on never trying to date but in the end Joey won. I let him set me up with different people but nothing ever felt right. There was always something missing.”

“I… I think… Not in the same way but I think I know the feeling. When I was away I could never enjoy it because it felt empty. I didn’t care for the feeling.”

“I hated it,” Yugi said and squeezed Atem’s hand. “But now you’re back and… And that feeling… It’s almost gone.” Atem glanced to the side and smiled. “So yeah, Joey can call me until he’s blue in the face but I’d much rather spend a night in with you.”

“I just don’t want to be the wedge in your friendship.”

“You aren’t. He knows he’s being annoying. If he wants to hang out I’m more than willing to but not if he’s going to force me into other people’s laps.”

Atem could've offered the simple solution of just telling Joey that he was back and that Yugi didn’t need the help anymore but instead he went with a better option.

“That’s fair,” Atem conceded and pulled Yugi’s hand up to his chest. “But if you want to sit in my lap I won’t stop you.”

Yugi rolled his eyes but his smile never disappeared. “You had to take it there, didn’t you?”

Atem wiggled his eyebrows getting a laugh from his partner. “I’m not hearing a ‘no’.”

“Alright, time for you to go.” Yugi got to his feet and gestured for Atem to leave him. Atem knew that this wasn’t because of what he said but just because Yugi had work to do.

“Fine, fine. I’ll go.” Atem sat up and couldn’t help a grunt. He'd felt a knot forming in his lower back all week and it stung if he moved the wrong way.

Yugi leaned over him. “You okay?”

“I’m fine. I just have a sore back.” Atem rubbed the knot and it eased slightly. After another grunt he was on his feet.

“There’s some aspirin in the cabinet if you want, old man.”

He knew Yugi was only teasing him but Atem still narrowed his eyes playfully. “You little brat. I’ll have you know that my body has seen less years on this earth then yours has. Only my spirit has had the pleasure of knowing the endurance of 5000 years.”

Yugi scoffed. “Whatever. You’re still older then dirt.”

“That has nothing to do with it. The only reason I’m a little stiff is because I slept wrong. Too many nights on the couch will do that.”

“Oh…” Yugi stopped laughing and his brow knitted together. He looked to his bed and then back to Atem to offer, “If you want I can stay on the couch for a couple nights until you feel better.”

“It’s sweet of you to offer but it’s alright. I don’t want to put you out. I’ll be back to normal in no time.”

“Are you sure? I really don’t mind.”

“I’m sure. You have long days at work and you need proper rest. I’ll go take some of that medicine and relax with that game you lent me.” Atem picked up the little, square gaming device so he could leave Yugi to his work.

“Well the offer still stands. Any night you want to stay in my bed you can.”

Atem smirked and turned around but his eyes widen when he felt Yugi’s hand come down over his mouth.

“Don’t you even think about it! You know exactly what I meant,” He scorned lightheartedly. He lowered his hand and said, “But really… You’re always welcome up here.”

Just then Atem was reminded of a similar conversation they had when he was still trapped in the puzzle.

“I know that.”

Yugi grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the bed. “Why don’t you lie down on my bed now to relax until you’re ready to sleep? I won’t be going to bed for a while anyway. I’ll even grab that medicine for you.”

Atem sat down on the bed and looked up at Yugi with concern. “I don’t want to distract you.”

Yugi was already on his way to the door when he said, “You won’t distract me as long as you keep your naughty thoughts to yourself.”

Atem laughed and called out the open door, “No promises, Partner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love how this chapter turned out. Not sure if I go overboard with the fluff sometimes but I don't care. I just love it too much to stop!  
> Keep reading if you want to see more saucy moments between these two dorks!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos!


	9. Close Encounters- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even in your own body, you're still that nagging, little voice in the back of my head."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooo... I didn't get a whole lot of feedback from my last chapter which was a bit of a bummer. Oh well.  
> So instead of wallowing about it I'm going to press on and get this chapter out to you guys a little early in hopes that I can redeem myself!
> 
> This is a lot of fluff and talking but I love making these two talk.  
> Oh, and scene with a pair of trouble makers we have all come to love!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters.

Much to Atem’s dismay, he didn’t actually get to see Yugi as much as he would’ve like over the rest of the week.

As a result of his newest project, Yugi ended up spending many hours of his nights dedicated to studying the new strategies. Atem, of course, had offered to help him work some of them out, and had been excited to get back into the game that had brought them together _with_ Yugi, but Yugi politely declined. He assured Atem that the computers would be faster.

At first Atem had been skeptical over Yugi declining his help. It didn’t sit right with him that Yugi would prefer simulations and theories over actually working the strategies out in real life. His gut was telling him that something was off but he didn’t want to question it. Yugi was under enough stress with this project and he didn’t need Atem pestering him with questions.

So as a result of preferring computers, Yugi was spending extended days at his job. More than once he hadn’t come home until well past dinner time, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep.

But Atem would always wait up until Yugi came home. He waited for that text message saying he was on his way and Atem would then take it upon himself to warm up whatever meal Solomon had prepared that night for dinner so Yugi could have a hot meal waiting for him. Yugi would try to worm his way past Atem and straight to his bedroom but Atem would have none of that. He insisted Yugi would sleep better with food in his stomach as opposed to going to bed hungry.

Once or twice Atem had tried convincing Yugi to take a break from the work at least one night but Yugi would insist that the sooner he finished the assignment the better. After all, he did promise Atem that he would ask for a make-up meeting for his game design when it was over.

So Atem conceded with a forced smile, stuck in between disapproving of how Yugi was pushing himself so hard but wanting to be supportive in his endeavors.

But all that didn’t matter now because it was Friday and Yugi had promised him that even if he wasn’t finished with the assignment he would take a step back from it this weekend in support of their mall plans.

Atem waited patiently while perched on a chair in the kitchen. To pass the time until Yugi arrived home he scrolled through a book app Yugi had downloaded for him earlier in the week. Atem stared in awe, not believing how many books he had at his disposal, all hidden inside this tiny device. It would put the palace library to shame, that was for sure.

After bookmarking a few interesting titles for a future read, Atem glanced up to noticed just how late it was getting. His brow furrowed, knowing this was the latest Yugi had ever stayed at the office before. He existed out of the app and checked his messages. Maybe he missed something?

Nothing.                                                                                     

Atem hummed his disapproval. He knew Yugi had called earlier to say he would be home late so that he could work out his last few run-throughs on the computers but this was a little ridiculous.

Maybe Yugi just lost track of time at the office? Or maybe it was because it was Friday. Yugi could sleep in as late as he wanted on a Saturday morning.

Atem twisted his torso, only now noticing how stiff his back had become from sitting on the hard chair so he decided to retire to the couch. Once seated on the sofa cushions, Atem tried distracting himself with one of the new books he’d picked out.

The book seemed like an interesting modern day romance story and he even had the fleeting thought that maybe he could learn a few pointers from it but his attention wasn't really there anymore. His mind kept floating back to Yugi, hoping he would be home soon. It wasn’t like Yugi to stay _this_ late and after reading the same sentence at least five times, Atem surrendered to his curiosity and called Yugi.

The phone only rang once before a pre-recorded, cheerful messages played. Atem’s mouth set into a thin line, knowing Yugi must have let his phone battery die.

Thankfully the next sounds he heard were the soft _click_ of the front door opening and closing, followed closely by the sound of Yugi kicking off his shoes and dropping his backpack.

Atem craned his neck over his shoulder to look at the doorway in relived anticipation of Yugi's presence. The smile he prepared in greeting faltered when he saw the rough state his partner was in.

Yugi’s whole posture was slumped and the fatigue seeping from him was palpable as he held a hand up to his mouth to stifle a yawn.

"You looked exhausted, Partner."

"I feel it too." Yugi mumbled out through another yawn.

Yugi’s feet shuffled over to the back of the living room couch where he propped himself upon his hands, while his head hung in front of him. "Don’t get me wrong, I love my job but… It felt like this week was _never_ going to end."

"Well, it's over now." Atem's worry broke through his smile. He patted the seat cushion next to him. "Come relax now."

Yugi sluggishly bobbed his head in a nod, blond bangs bouncing in front of his closed eyes, but instead of walking around the couch to take his offered seat, he lazily turned and rolled over the back of the couch. He landed on his back with a soft thump, his head falling to rest in Atem's lap and his arms limp at his sides.

Atem stilled, caught off guard for a moment by Yugi’s actions. It was only a moment though before he quietly laughed and relaxed into their new position. He smiled down at the man resting in his lap. Close moments like this were becoming more frequent and they still brought a dizzying happiness to Atem.

When he had first come back he was so afraid that Yugi would cast him away for good. Now his hopes of rekindling their relationship to its former glory were slowly becoming a reality before his eyes. Each interaction and each conversation were bringing them closer together. And Yugi’s confession earlier in the week...! Atem was sure it wouldn’t be much longer now.

Depositing his phone onto the side table, Atem brought a hand up to gently pat Yugi’s chest.  "That bad, huh?"

"You have _no_ idea…" Yugi grumbled before looking up at Atem. "Do you know how many times I've typed out the phrase, 'Strategy incomplete' or 'Strategy Incompatible with Dueling Deck'?"

Atem took note of how red and irritated Yugi’s were eyes were. He frowned. "Sounds like whoever is coming up with these strategies needs a lesson from the ‘King of Games’."

Yugi’s eyes scrunched up. "I swear these people have _never_ dueled a day in their lives. Out of all those assignments not one worked out in a test run. And I triple checked them just to be sure…" Yugi rubbed the bridge of his nose with a look of pain.

"Are you hurting?", Atem asked, concern breaking through clear on his features.

"My head hurts from looking at the simulation computer all week."

Without a thought, Atem reached up with his hand closest to Yugi's head and entangled his fingers in his thick, spiky hair. He trailed his fingers slowly, delicately through the multi-colored locks in small circles. Atem watched closely as Yugi's face began to relax and his pink lips parted ever so slightly.

He kept the pressure steady and gentle while his eyes wandered freely over the delicate features of the man in his care. Atem felt a bit of heat rising in his chest as he stared down at that mouth that was letting out soft sounds of pleasure with every exhale.

A distant memory of that one moment they shared together back when he was still just a spirit rose to the front of his mind. The kiss they shared that had barely been tangible yet it still made his head whirl. And then there was that slip of the tongue a few nights back when Yugi had told him how well they were doing.

_‘I would like so much to kiss you right now.’_

His mouth had said it before his brain could catch up but Atem hadn’t really cared. He was too caught up in the surge of joy gripping his heart to care and well, because… It was the truth. He did want to kiss Yugi… and so much more than that. He wanted to make Yugi feel like the treasure he was. He wanted to worship and pleasure him the way he deserved.

And then it dawned on him that the moment they shared wasn’t even real. He had no body to really kiss him with. At the time he was only some incorporeal doppelganger.

But now…

Now he was flesh and bone and real to touch and there to give Yugi everything he deserved in a relationship. Not just the heart and soul… But a physical relationship as well.

Once again those petal pink lips came into focus and he wondered what it would feel like to kiss those lips now. How he would caress one of those soft, blushing cheeks as he brought their faces closer and closer until…

Atem inhaled sharply as he stiffened. He hadn’t even realized that he’d been leaning forward, his head inching its way closer to Yugi’s.

He was grateful that Yugi still had his eyes closed because he was sure that there was a blush high on his cheeks by now. Slowly, he leaned back, focusing his vision on a nearby landscape picture hanging on the wall.

Atem focused on his breathing while trying to calm himself so he wouldn’t get all worked up again… And with Yugi’s head in his lap! He internally scolded himself for getting caught up in his thoughts, yet again. He couldn't allow himself to think like this yet! He and Yugi just weren't there yet but… Soon.

Yugi had assured him that they were finding their way back to the bond they originally shared and it wouldn’t be much longer now. His stomach gave a little flip at the thought, anticipation gnawing at his nerves but he could wait. He would wait no matter how long it took, so long as he could be here _with_ Yugi.

"That feels amazing…" Yugi’s quiet voice traveled up to him, bringing Atem’s focus down to lap again.

“Good.” Atem’s smile widened a fraction, happy that he could make his partner feel just a little bit better. “And now with that troublesome assignment behind you, we can look forward to this weekend.”

Yugi opened one tired eye, glancing up in Atem’s direction curiously. "What's this weekend?"

Atem's smile faltered and he tried to fix it before Yugi would notice but… Of course he noticed the slip. Yugi turned his head a little more toward Atem with both eyes looking up with concern.

“You said we could go to the mall.” The hand that had been running through Yugi's hair, which had paused in its movements, started smoothing out his ruffled hair. Atem could see Yugi’s eyes flicker with realization and he frowned. With everything else on his plate, Yugi must have forgotten the plans they’d made. "If you’re too tired I understand. We can always postpone to some other time."

"No,” Yugi shook his head and sat up. He stretched his arms far above his head and Atem’s eyes were instantly drawn to the strip of pale skin on his exposed midsection. “I'll be fine. I just need a good night's sleep."

“If you’re sure.”

“I am,” Yugi said, as he closed his eyes and leaned his back against the couch, tipping his head back. “I just need some sleep, is all.”

Atem smirked, knowing that if he just stayed silent Yugi would probably be asleep in a matter of seconds.

"In that case," Atem gestured toward the kitchen, "How about I get you fed and off to bed?"

"Do I have to move?", Yugi muttered.

"Considering this is my bed," Atem smiled sadly as Yugi opened his eyes and peeked in his direction. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Fine…" Yugi groaned a little as he stood. "Even though I'm sure the both of us could've fit."

"Both of…” Atem thought on that for a second, thinking about how they’d cuddle up close, and how Yugi would snuggle up in his arms… The beating in his chest sped up. “In that case…" Atem gently grasped Yugi's wrist trying to pull him back down to the couch. If Yugi wanted to sleep by his side, who was he to deny him? "I can always make some room for you."

"No, no." Yugi took Atem's hand and gently released his wrist. He turned and made his way to the kitchen. "It's your bed. I would hate to invade your space."

"But…", Atem began but he could see the playful look in Yugi's tired eyes as he glanced back at him over his shoulder. Atem huffed, realizing Yugi had tormented him with that thought on purpose. He crossed his arms in mocked annoyance, "You can be such a tease, Partner."

Atem could here Yugi's soft laughter from the kitchen as he opened the refrigerator in search of his dinner.

Atem stayed in his spot. If Yugi had enough energy to tease, he had enough energy to use the microwave.

 

* * *

 

As promised, the next day Atem and Yugi left for the mall, only after Yugi had slept in until noon. But Atem hadn’t minded one bit when a rejuvenated Yugi stepped out into the shop that afternoon.

Once at the mall, Yugi gently guided Atem through the stores, making purchases wherever Atem found something he particularly liked.

It wasn't a surprise that Atem turned out to fit into clothing that was a size larger than Yugi's more comfortably. It was hard for Atem to enjoy the shopping trip in the beginning because of some mistakes he made in choices of clothing but after a bit of rerouting by Yugi, he began to relax and actually enjoy it.

Once, Yugi even gave Atem an outfit that was very outrageous, didn't match, and was a rather _vibrant_ shade of _yellow_. Yugi couldn't even hold back his laughter when Atem stepped out of the dressing room but he soon joined in when he saw just how ridiculous he looked in the mirror.

He bought some warm clothing for the cold weather coming, shoes, a jacket, and some eyeliner that reminded him of the Kohl he used daily back in Egypt. Yugi even surprised him by buying him some simple, silver earring studs and small hoops to fit the piercings Atem already had in his ears. Atem instantly put them in and smiled in the mirror. Such a simple gesture but so thoughtful.

And Atem smiled even wider when he turned back to Yugi staring at him with affection, only to see him blush and turn away quickly.

They only had a couple more things to do while they were there, one of which was finding Yugi’s grandfather a gift for his upcoming birthday. They made their way through the crowed halls, sticking close together so they wouldn't get separated.

“The store I found that book collection at is only just around the corner,” Yugi explained as they approached the turn. Yugi held half of the bags that contained Atem’s purchases (which was a lot). “I saw it the last time I was here and I thought it was perfect. I don’t know why I didn’t buy it right then. I skimmed through it and it has tons of cool facts about ancient civilizations and I thought it might remind him of the times he spent traveling.”

“That sounds like a very thoughtful gift. I’m sure he’ll love it.” Atem thought for a moment and then added, “While we're there maybe you can help me find a gift for him as well?” Solomon had taken him on as his own honorary grandson since he’s been back, after all. It only felt right to show his appreciation.

Yugi brightened with an idea. “How about you split it with me? I’m sure it’ll mean even more if he knows it came from the both of us!”

“That sounds perfect.”

They were just about to turn the corner when Yugi spoke again.

“I think you’ll really like this store too. It’s filled with tons of cool artifacts for sale and-“

But Yugi’s voice cut off and he stopped in his tracks. Atem’s gaze followed Yugi’s and his jaw nearly dropped with what he saw.

This entire section of mall had been vandalized. Windows were broken into and a few store were closed entirely.

Yugi walked up to the store they were looking for but it too had been ruined. There was a large sign covering the wooden boards saying ‘CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS’.  

“Aw man… It looks like I’m not getting those books after all,” Yugi said, crestfallen.

“I’m sure we can find something similar,” Atem looked around, hoping an idea would come to him. He didn’t think there'd be anything else in this mall that could compare to what Yugi was planning. He turned back to Yugi with the next best option. “Maybe you can look online for the collection? You said that you can buy items that way too, right?”

“Hmm maybe,” Yugi said and placed the bags on the ground in front of him. He took his phone from his pocket and began typing. “Let’s see if I can find something.” Atem waited and then Yugi’s face brightened. “Here it is! The exact one! And it’ll even ship in time for grandpa’s party!”

Atem smiled, relieved his idea had helped. “See? Everything worked out in the end.”

Yugi put his phone back in his pocket and gathered up the bags. “I’ll order them as soon as we get home. That was a great idea!”

“Aren’t all me ideas great?” Atem said, purposely raising a cocky eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Yugi scoffed. “Just like how it was a great idea to go shopping in the women’s section. I had to practically drag you away from that blouse you picked out!”

Atem blushed at the memory. He’d forgotten momentarily how different the modern world was from his own when he bee lined for the fancy clothing that first caught his eye.

He kept his eyes trained to the tiles in front of him. “And the problem with that is…? You forget how different this world is compared to the one that I grew up with.”

“Oh…” Yugi faltered in step and looked away sheepishly. “I guess I kinda forgot… Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I know you were just teasing but,” Atem gestured toward the many bags he and Yugi both held and explained, “This new style I’ve picked out is very different from what I’m used to.”

Yugi nodded his understanding. He even wisely lowered his voice so that only Atem could hear him. “Everything was skirts and fancy jewelry and a lot of makeup back then, right? Even the men?”

Atem’s voice was just as quiet as he answered, “Correct. That's what was considered normal.”

“Does it feel weird having to switch now?”

Atem tilted his head to the side in consideration. It was different, that was true but, “No. There was an adjustment period but it’s not so bad. Plus,” Atem paused, hoping for Yugi to look at him. He eyed Yugi from the side and said, “It’s worth it. Being here is worth it.” He expected Yugi to smile at the compliment but instead he turned away with a thoughtful look on his face. Atem brow creased with curiosity. “What is it?”

“I was just thinking… Maybe I’ll be the one who has to get used to your way of life one day.” Yugi fumbled over the words coming out of his mouth. “I just mean…  Well if everything goes well between us… One day when we’re crotchety old men and we have to pass over into another life… I think I’d like to go to yours…”

Atem couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Yugi would really want to…?

“You’d really want to…?” Atem couldn’t even try to fix the shocked look on his face. “But… But what about your cultures practices? Your religion?”

Yugi kept his eyes on anything but Atem when he replied. He shrugged. “Oh, I never really considered myself a religious person… But _your_ religion… Hell, I’ve seen actual _Gods_ and I’ve seen what they are capable of doing. If I have to believe or worship something I’d have to pick that.” Finally Yugi brought his shy gaze up to Atem’s still shocked face. He added, “Plus, I have a lot to thank them for, sending you back to me and all…”

Atem couldn’t believe what he was hearing! Yugi really wanted to share _his_ faith and go with him to _his_ afterlife but…  It felt like a bucket of icy water crashing over him, chilling him right to the center of his core when he remembered… 

None of this was even possible now. Atem glowered at the floor in front of him, thinking this was some sort of cruel joke. Though Atem’s faith in his Gods had never left him, they still cast him away from them for wanting to come back to Yugi. But now Yugi _did_ want to share his faith so maybe the Gods would forgive him...? So many possibilities and question swirled through his head that it began to hurt.

Yugi brought Atem out of his own mind by gently nudging one of his legs with the bags he was carrying. Atem looked down to Yugi to see obvious trepidation on his face. His voice was barely a shy whisper.  “... Did I say something wrong?”

He forced a smile, planning to sort through all those nagging questions when he had a moment to himself. “No… You said everything right.”

“Then why-“

But Yugi’s question never left his mouth as another voice shouted from across the mall.

"Yug!" The familiar voice called. Both Yugi and Atem startled and turned their attention in the direction of the voice. Their horrified expressions spotted a tangle of unruly blond hair pushing its way through the crowd.

“Joey,” Yugi breathed, his eyes widening further in terror.

Joey was getting angry looks from those he bumped into with Tristan following closely behind, shooting apologetic looks to those Joey almost knocked over.

Yugi began panicking. He threw his head from side to side quickly before, not so gently, shoving Atem into a store they were near, hiding him just in time as Joey finally broke through the crowd.

Atem nearly lost his footing from the sudden movements but was able to right himself in time before he fell. A few customers were looking at him strangely and he felt himself heat from embarrassment. He looked at them narrowly until they turned their attentions else ware.

After they were dealt with, Atem moved closer to the store entrance, making sure to keep himself hidden but stay close enough so that he could see what was happening. Joey was just coming to stand in front of Yugi.

"Yug! I knew that was your spiky head I saw!" The loud, heavily accented voice of his friend caused Yugi to flinch. Joey grinned as he grabbed Yugi around the shoulders and rubbed his fist roughly in Yugi's hair.

Yugi dropped a couple of the bags as a result of Joey's friendly, yet rough assault. "Hey Joey. W-What are you doing here?"

Joey let him go to motion toward his brunet friend, "Tristan here was trying to get the cute girl from one of the food stands to go on a date with him."

"Oh…" Yugi turned his attention to Tristan, who looked less-then-enthused about the situation. "Didn't go well?" He asked.

"No-"

But Tristan was cut off by Joey, "It would've gone better if he stopped staring at the company symbol on her shirt… If ya know what I mean." Joey winked and nudged Yugi with his elbow.

"I was _not_ staring!" Tristan denied, but the blush filling his cheeks betrayed him. "Besides who are you to talk?! Every time you saw Mai you were practically drooling!"

"Yeah but the difference is I had the decency to wait until after we were together to admire the packaging,” Joey held a hand up to his chest, “Like a _real_ gentleman."

"Oh yeah you're a modern day _Romeo_ alright…" Tristan mumbled, crossing his arms.

Joey just rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Yugi. "Out shoppin’? I thought ya said ya were too busy to go out?" Joey asked.

Yugi stuttered a little before looking down at the bags in his hands and at the ones at his feet. He knelt down to collect them and mumbled, "I was but I finished my assignments early so I decided to uhm…. Get some errands done."

Joey eyed him suspiciously and then the bags. “It looks like ya have a whole new wardrobe here.”

“Yes, well… I’ve been working so much lately that I thought it might be nice to spoil myself.”

"Well, ya should’ve called us then if ya knew ya were coming to the mall. We never get to see ya anymore but Tristan can get shot down any day."

"Why you!" Tristan called before securing Joey in a head lock. Joey let out a choking sound and elbowed his attacker in the ribs. Tristan grunted, giving Joey the second he needed to get himself free.

He shook a fist in Tristan’s direction. "Try that again I dare ya!"

Tristan returned the gesture. "Say something like that again and I will!"

Yugi laughed at the same time Atem did from his hiding spot in the store. "Alright guys no need to fight." Atem watched as Yugi stepped between the taller men as they each shot each other one more glare.

Tristan’s face softened when he turned to Yugi. "Hey Yugi, do you want to hang out now?" He asked. "We’re heading over to 'Burger World' for a bite. We know it's your favorite."

"You know I would really love to but I should probably get back to Grandpa and the shop," Yugi lied.

"You sure about that, Yugi? You look like you could use a break." Tristan gave him a worried look.

"I'm sure. We'll hang out soon. I promise." Yugi gave them the most sincere smile he could, which obviously looked fake to Atem but the other two hadn’t seemed to catch on. “In fact, I was going to call you but I can just tell you now. Grandpa’s birthday is coming up soon and I was going to throw a little party for him. I know it would mean a lot to him if you guys came.”

Joey instantly brightened. “Anything for Gramps! We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

"Great! I’ll text you the details when I have everything set up!”

“That’s great and in the meantime if ya have a night off I would really like it if ya would meet this new professor at the academy.” Joey winked and threw an arm around Yugi’s shoulder. “I think you two could really hit it off.”

Yugi visibly faltered and started shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Atem bristled at the scene. Yugi hadn’t been joking when he said Joey wouldn’t let this issue go. Couldn’t he tell how uncomfortable he was making Yugi?

Atem was sorely tempted to step out of the store and reveal himself right then but the thought of how Yugi would react kept him glued to his hiding spot.

“Thanks again, Joey but I’m going to have to pass. I have a busy schedule right now,” Yugi said as he wiggled his way out of Joey’s grip.

Joey wilted in exasperation. “Come on Yug! Ya need some relaxation in your life!”

“I have plenty of that. I like spending time at home.” Atem saw Yugi’s gaze flicker to the spot he knew Atem was hiding. Atem smiled but then Joey looked over Yugi’s head and directly in Atem’s direction. Atem ducked down quickly behind a mannequin, causing more strange glances from shoppers. He ignored them, focusing only on the voices outside. “And speaking of home, I better get going.”

“But-“

“Bye Joey! Bye Tristan!”

Atem waited in his spot for Yugi to appear in the shops entrance to signal the all clear. Once Yugi was through the door he found Atem quickly. He chose to ignore the last irritating bit of the conversation. Atem stood up straight again, forcing a smile and said, "Those two really haven't changed much, have they?"

"Not in the slightest." Yugi smiled and his stiff posture relaxed when he noticed Atem wasn't mad for shoving him.

Atem walked up next to him and he kept his voice calm when he spoke, "Not that I don't enjoy being roughly thrown into random stores but… You do realize you have a limited amount of time before they're going to find out I’m here.”

"I know and I’m going to tell them... I'm just afraid of how they're going to react. They can be a bit dramatic and,” He paused glancing up at Atem with a shy smile, “I really like your pretty face."

Atem laughed but still reminded him of the obvious. "Just make sure it’s before your grandfather’s party. You don’t want them making a scene and ruining the day." Atem frowned. "I’ve caused enough trouble as it is. I’d hate to be the cause of tarnishing a special day too.”

Yugi mouth wrinkled at the thought. "Even in your own body, you're still that nagging, little voice in the back of my head."

Atem smirked, chuckling at his partner. "And some things will never change."

“Yeah, yeah,” Yugi grumbled and rustled the many bags in his hands. “Come on. Let’s get home before I lose the rest of the circulation in my hands. These bags are heavy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO That was close! I just love Joey and Tristan's personalities! They're banter is so much fun!
> 
> PLEASE send me comments. Even short ones make me smile and work even harder to get these chapters out!
> 
> (Kudos are nice too)


	10. Close Encounters- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The hell is this!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello again! So happy I finally finished this chapter because I've been DYING to share it with you all. There's a lot of action in the baby and I can't wait to know how you all feel about it.
> 
> Also, shout out to those that actually read these little blurbs I write and also to those that took the time to write reviews for me. I love every single one of them and they make me so happy when I read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or any of its characters.

“I’m going to take these coats upstairs while you get started on the boxes in there,” Yugi suggested while he started gathering up the assorted coats in his arms.

Atem nodded before he kneeled and started pulling out the tattered cardboard boxes from the living room closet.

“It was very generous of your grandfather to let me use this space as my own.”

Now that Atem had his own clothes, he needed a place to keep them. Initially, Yugi offered to share some space in his own closet but Solomon suggested that it would be more convenient for both of them if Atem used the living room closet.

“Yeah and he’s been asking me for months to organize it,” Yugi explained, approaching the bottom the stairs. He took one step up and paused to add with a cheeky smile, “At least now I don’t have to do it on my own.” Yugi was forced to duck his head, narrowly dodging a pair of old mittens thrown in his direction.

“Oh, ha-ha,” Atem scoffed lightly. Yugi responded by sticking his tongue out while he continued up the stairs. Atem called after him, “And no stalling! If I have this chore, so do you!”

To any outsider it would’ve sounded like he was complaining but secretly he was having a good time. Even if they were just cleaning out a closet, it was still a day spent with Yugi, finding more of that lovely normalcy that came along with discovering his own place in this different time. It was time that they could just be themselves and enjoy getting to know each other again.

And what made it better was that it was just the two of them in the house since Solomon announced he had some plans with a friend for the day before heading out after breakfast. With the old man out of the house they were free to act and speak as they wished without fear of him walking in on the two.

With Yugi now out of sight, Atem focused his attention back to the boxes. He started sorting through the contents but mostly found old board games, well-read books, some broken toys, and even a pair of child sized roller skates, all of which were covered in dust.

In the last box he opened he found something that looked much newer then the rest. He picked up the leather bound photo album and turned it around in his hands. On the front was a picture of Yugi and all their friends.

He didn’t remember ever seeing this book before but the picture on the front was familiar. It was a snapshot taken during the time he had still been a spirit in the puzzle, he knew as much since the Puzzle still hung from Yugi’s neck. Maybe this collection had been put together after he left?

Without taking his eyes off the picture, Atem sat down on the floor. He set the book in his lap and began flipping through the pages. His nostalgic smile grew with each memory as he browsed through the collages of pictures, remembering most of the moments they captured. These were the happy times they shared between the hectic and dangerous adventures they always seemed to find themselves in.

"What's that?" Yugi asked from over Atem's shoulder, startling him a little.

"It's a photo album I found.” Atem glanced back, his voice a little sheepish when he added, “I hope you don't mind…"

Yugi sat down next to Atem, offering him one of his heart-melting smiles.  "Of course I don't mind." Yugi rested his shoulder against Atem’s, leaning over to get a better look. Atem watched as his eyes skimmed over the page but Yugi’s smile suddenly flattened.

"Is something wrong?"

Atem felt Yugi jump a little and regretted asking when Yugi broke their contact. Yugi kept his eyes on the page and said, “No… It’s just… Téa made this for me. I forgot I even had it."

“I don't remember seeing it before."                             

Yugi frowned and pulled the book into his own lap. "That's because she made it after you left. She thought it would cheer me up."

"That was kind of her." Atem offered. He took a chance and leaned on Yugi’s shoulder as he flipped through the pages. He even felt a little relieved when Yugi leaned back into his touch. “She captured all of our good times it seems.”

Yugi nodded, a little smile starting on his lips again as he relaxed. "Remember this?" He pointed to a picture of Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Duke posing and smiling in front of a glistening lake. They all had their arms wrapped around each other’s shoulders and big, goofy smiles while they posed for the shot.

"I do,” Atem smiled, recognizing it instantly. “It wasn't long after the orichalcos incident. We were taking some time off to relax in that forest." Atem paused, remembering another little detail from that time. He looked up to Yugi with a mischievous smirk, "I clearly remember Rebecca hanging all over you."

Yugi shuddered at the memory. "Yeah… That was… Uncomfortable."

"Was it,  _Darling?_ " Atem teased, drawing out the last word with a little extra emphasis.

"Yes." Yugi stated firmly. He flipped to another page and tried to seem indifferent to Atem’s teasing. "She was way too young for me anyway."

“I see.” Atem leaned back, settling his weight on his hands. “But wouldn’t that make you too young for me? I am older then dirt after all.”

“It’s completely different!” Yugi turned his body to look at Atem with a firm glare. “We’re both consenting adults. She was ten! Nothing would’ve _ever_ happened between us.”

“She didn’t seem to think so.”

"It doesn’t matter what she thought. I didn’t like her that way and… I had someone else on my mind at the time."

"Whoever could that have been?" Atem asked, trying for his most innocent voice. Yugi gave him a pointed look that Atem read as, ‘Don’t push your luck, Mister’. Atem chuckled again but dropped the subject for now. He turned his attention back to the photos. "You look so happy in these pictures."

"I was so glad we were back together."

"As was I. It felt nice to have our souls next to each other again."

Yugi flipped a page and pointed to a picture.  "This is a picture of you."

Atem’s brow knit in confusion but he still leaned in closer to look at it more carefully. It was clearly a picture of Yugi getting ready for a friendly duel against Joey. Yugi must have meant it was a picture of him while he was in control but he was unsure how Yugi could tell the difference. "How can you tell?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "I just can,” He looked to Atem and added, “It’s just the way you presented yourself while you were in control. You always made me look different, more confident.”

Atem narrowed his eyes a little trying to see what he meant. Yugi did look like he was standing a little taller, shoulders squared, and a no-nonsense look on his face. "Yes. I think I understand what you mean."

They sat there a little longer, reminiscing over the pictures and moments. Atem noticed Yugi hadn’t turned a page for a decent amount of time so he looked up. Yugi was looking at the page but his eyes weren’t really focused there anymore. Atem could see that behind them, his mind was working carefully.

Atem placed his hand on Yugi’s forearm, catching his attention. “Something on your mind?”

Yugi blinked at him. “Actually… Yeah there is.”

But before Atem could ask, Yugi passed the book into Atem’s lap and moved over closer to the scattered boxes. Atem gave him a questioning look as he searched through the boxes, for what? Atem didn’t know.

It wasn’t long though before Yugi called out, "Yes!" and pulled out a small, square device. He pointed it directly at Atem. The only warning he got was an excited call to "Smile!"

“AH!”, Atem exclaimed when a bright flash of light nearly blinded him. He rubbed the colorful spots out of his eyes while Yugi snickered across from him.

"Yugi, what _was_ that?"

"A camera,” Yugi said simply and when Atem could finally focus his vision again he found Yugi holding the camera in one hand and waving a little square paper in his other hand. He looked a little smug when he explained, "I was just thinking about how we have all these memories but we really don't have any of you to show for it. I wanted to change that."

Atem beamed as that familiar budding warmth spread through his chest. It was just like Yugi to think up something so simple, yet more thoughtful then the grandest of gestures. He looked to Yugi, admiring for a moment just how lucky he was to come across someone with such an amazing soul.

Before Yugi could tease him for staring so shamelessly, Atem looked to the picture instead and asked, "That's the picture?"

"Yup! It just takes a minute to develop." Yugi stopped the waving so he could examine it only to break out into a fit of laughter. Between all the giggles he managed to get out, "You aren't very photogenic, Other Me."

Atem, who had his hand out and was ready to snatch the picture away from Yugi, froze in his spot. He looked up to Yugi and whispered, “Did you just…” But he knew he did. His smile nearly split his face in two. “That’s the first time you’ve called me that since I’ve been back.”

Realizing what he said, Yugi’s laughter subsided but the smile never left his face. “I guess it is.” Yugi shrugged and added, “But I guess it’s not really true anymore. We know who you are now. I’ll have to think of a different nickname for you.”

Atem’s mouth twisted at the thought of Yugi calling him something else. They were Partner and Other Me and to him, they always would be. They would always be partners and they were the other piece needed to complete each other, or at least Atem was still hoping it could be that way again. Changing nicknames now just felt counterproductive to everything he was fighting so hard to achieve.

“No,” Atem caught Yugi’s eyes with his own, “I still like it.”

Yugi cheeks flushed but he didn’t look away. He offered the picture to Atem.

Atem accepted the picture and felt a twinge of regret when he was forced to look away from Yugi. Instead he looked down to the picture of his own face, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open dumbly. He looked at it with disgust, "But I don’t like this picture.” He looked up, laughing. “Next time warn me so I can prepare myself properly.”

Yugi laughed again but didn’t say a word as he moved to sit next to Atem. He leaned in close and put his arm over Atem’s shoulders, holding the camera up but this time pointing it at the both of them.

But Atem wasn’t even looking at the camera. He was too mesmerized by the pure delight shining on Yugi’s face to care. He reached up and held onto Yugi’s hand just in time to see the flash go off in the corner of his eye.

 

* * *

 

It was close to lunch time by the time Yugi and Atem finished cleaning out the closet and organizing all of Atem’s new belongings. 

When all was put away, the two decided to play a video game. A small bet was waged so the loser would be responsible for making the sandwiches for lunch. Atem had no idea how to play the game or the particular game system it was played on but he could never turn down a challenge, especially when Yugi was taunting him with that rivaled dare. He _was_ a quick learner when it came to games after all.

They moved the coffee table out of the way so they could sit on the floor and lean their backs against the couch. After a quick explanation of the basic functions of the gaming controller and what buttons he should press to do what, they began to play.

Yugi sat back for the time being to let Atem have a couple practice rounds against the CPU. Atem soon realized it was a simple sparring game and after a few quick rounds he had a pretty solid understanding of the game.

“Ready to play for real now?” Atem asked.

Yugi looked at him a little surprised. “You had enough practice then?”

“I think so. You aren’t afraid I’m going to beat you, are you?”

“Uhm, no. I’ve had this game for over a year now. But there is something I am afraid of.”

Atem glanced to the side, “And that would be?”

“Oh nothing... I just hope you’re better at making sandwiches then you are with your cooking.”

But before Atem could respond Yugi hit start and the match began. Yugi got the first few jabs in but it didn’t take long for Atem to catch up. He figured out Yugi’s combination of moves quickly and it wasn’t long before he was successfully avoiding them.

Now it was Atem’s turn to attack and with the next shot he was gaining the lead.

Atem smirked, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry much about that. It seems I won’t be making lunch today after all.”

"Ugh," Yugi huffed as his character was kicked to the side again. "You aren't supposed to be this good yet! You only just learned!"

"What can I say," Atem defeated Yugi's character and the word 'WINNER' flashed over his character. "I'm a quick study, Partner."

Yugi pouted slightly but he was determined to beat Atem. He selected ‘REMATCH’. “Best two out of three.” Both of the characters on the screen had their power restored and the two started the next match.

Atem took the lead again and Yugi was _not_ happy about this.

"Come on! Let me get a jab in!" Without taking his eyes off the screen Yugi reached out and poked Atem in the side a few times, but stopped when he squirmed and to Atem’s absolute _horror_ let out an uncharacteristic, high-pitched squeak.

Both men stopped and slowly turned to each other, the game now completely forgotten.

"Atem," Yugi said carefully, raising an eyebrow. "Are you… Ticklish?"

"No." Atem stated firmly in a purposefully low voice, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

Ultimately it failed him because a smile slowly spread over Yugi’s face. And not the sweet, happy kind of smile. This one was filled with so much unrestrained mirth that it actually worried Atem a little… But in an exciting kind of way.  “I think you are a _liar_." Yugi shifted a little closer to Atem.

"No, I'm not!" Atem denied, inching away from Yugi and that frisky smirk of his. Atem knew exactly where this was going and his stomach was swirling with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

Yugi paused in his movements and Atem thought for a fleeting moment that maybe Yugi wasn’t going to take advantage of this new found knowledge but then Yugi pounced. Atem wasn’t quick enough with his getaway, giving Yugi the perfect opportunity to trap Atem in a fit of laughter.

Atem twisted and squirmed under the assault, effectively losing his balance, falling onto his back. Tortured laughter poured from Atem’s throat as Yugi's fingers danced up and down his sides. Yugi’s movements were so fast he couldn’t even catch hold of his slim wrists as he fought the onslaught.

“Ha! P-please! Yu-Yugi! St- Ah, Stop!” In between his choked laughter, Atem begged the younger one to stop but only received a breathless snicker from above as Yugi continued, relentless in his movements.

With one last ditch attempt, Atem was able to push away from Yugi just enough to twist his body and roll Yugi onto his back. His quick movements caught Yugi off guard just long enough for Atem to straddle Yugi's hips and pin his wrists above his head.

Atem was breathing heavily when he leaned over Yugi with a triumphant smirk. Yugi’s laughter slowly dwindled leaving the room quiet except for the background music of their forgotten game. When Yugi finally calmed down he opened his eyes. They simply stared at each other, both red-faced and breathing heavily when Yugi's eyes widened and he glanced to his captured wrists and back up to where Atem was looking down at him.

Suddenly aware of the position he put them in, Atem released Yugi’s wrists and placed his palms flat against the floor next to Yugi’s head. His next move was to get off of Yugi but then Yugi’s hands were on his shoulders, effectively gluing him in his spot.

Atem sent Yugi a questioning look. He responded by tentatively squeezing Atem shoulders.

But that ever present voice was telling Atem that he should stand up, move away from Yugi and give him the space he asked for. The voice reminded him Yugi would come to him when he was ready but when he looked down at the man underneath him, the voice seemed too far away to hear.

Yugi’s eyes caught Atem’s and that was all the reassurance Atem needed. There was nothing in Yugi’s expression that told him he was doing something wrong, so Atem stayed.

Then Yugi’s hands started to slide over Atem’s shoulders, slowly circling Atem’s neck. Yugi put the slightest of pressure  on the back of his neck and Atem crumpled.

He dropped down closer to Yugi, focusing his weight on his forearms now. Their upper bodies pressed flush together and he could feel Yugi’s heart pounding with an excitement that mirrored his own, not to mention all that heat seeping from Yugi's form.

All Atem could do was look down at the man trapped beneath him looking up with a gaze so warm, Atem's brain turned to mush. He relinquished all control to Yugi and Atem could do nothing but follow Yugi’s prompts. He wanted to reassure Yugi, tell him that they would only go as far as he was comfortable with but all he could manage was a small smile.

A smile twitched at the corner of Yugi’s mouth and relief flooded through Atem. Yugi took a deep breath and slowly tangled his hands through Atem’s thick hair, his delicate fingers sparking a trail of tingles straight down his spine causing him to shutter.

Yugi's smile widened, seeing what he was doing to Atem but he didn't mind, couldn't mind, as long as he kept going. 

Their faces were close enough now so he could feel Yugi’s hot breath tickling the skin on his face but he didn’t dare move, almost didn’t want to breath. He was afraid any sudden movement could shatter the magic of this moment.

Atem wasn’t sure how much farther this moment was going to go. All he knew was that Yugi once promised him that it wouldn’t be long before they could finally be together… But could that moment finally be here?

If he didn’t ask now he might lose this chance. With some mustered courage Atem managed to breathe out, “Soon?”

Yugi blinked up at Atem and in the next second he pulled Atem forward. Yugi pressed his lips to Atem’s, wet and clumsily and with so much force their teeth even clicked together. The sudden contact forced a gasp from Atem and it was just enough to break away from the brief but oh so heavenly contact.

Atem made to pull back but he had to stop when Yugi held firm, keeping their faces barely an inch apart. He looked down into Yugi’s darkening eyes and the world around him seemed to come to an abrupt halt. He wanted to ask Yugi so many questions. If his brain had been mush before he was sure it was completely melted and leaking out his ears by now. “Wha…?”

Yugi simply closed his eyes and whispered, “ _Now.”_

And then he claimed his lips again, this time with more control and a bit more grace. Yugi’s warm lips were moving against his, moving _with_ his and what made it extraordinary was that they were _Yugi’s._

He was kissing him, moving against him with so much raw emotion, Atem nearly choked on the perfection of it. He moaned into Yugi’s mouth and pressed down closer, trying to get as close to this man as he could. He breathed in the scent of Yugi, that unique smell of his skin mixed with his citrus soap, shuttering at just how pure and concentrated it was being so close to him.

Atem couldn’t help the smile from forming on his lips when Yugi’s kisses started opening up. He let his tongue out, gliding it gently across Yugi’s bottom lip. The invitation was met with enthusiasm as Yugi sealed their mouths together and let his own tongue out to lick at Atem’s.

Underneath him Yugi was moving, muscles clenching and limbs circling Atem, trying to get even closer. Suddenly his hands slid from Atem's hair and began pulling fretfully at the collar of Atem's shirt, his fingers searching out to caress even more of Atem's heated skin.

Yugi’s chest heaved against his own stoking that growing flame settling between them. Against his own free will, Atem let a whine slip from his throat when Yugi's tongue followed Atem’s into his mouth, greedily taking advantage of the invitation. Atem felt a rumble come from deep inside him, or maybe it was Yugi? They were pressed so tightly together Atem couldn't make out where one started and the other began anymore. Instead, he just took the back seat, letting Yugi explore his hot mouth, giving Yugi access to whatever he wanted, relishing in the feeling of being devoured.

But a loud pounding shattered the spell between them, forcing Atem to break the kiss with a gasp.

He sat up quickly, pulling himself off of Yugi in the process. He leaned his back against the couch just as a second round of… knocking? Yes, it was definitely knocking… Someone was knocking on the front door.

Yugi seemed unfazed by the sound as he looked to Atem in a confused daze. He looked outright offended that Atem could’ve stopped what was happening when things were getting _that good._

Atem tried his best to look remorseful even with his state of arousal and when another knock sounded Yugi seemed to actually hear this one. “I think you… Uhm… Should get that…" Atem panted, still trying to regain control of his own breathing.

"Uhm…" Yugi blinked a few times, and then nodded. "Yeah… O-Okay."

Atem watched Yugi stand on shaky legs and only once he was out of sight, let his mind focus on what just happened. The tips of his fingers slid over his lips, touching the spot where Yugi's lips had been just a moment ago, warm and kissing him back with the same eagerness. They were warm and still tingled from the memory of Yugi and Atem could actually _feel it_.

He smiled then, thinking back to Yugi and how he responded to Atem’s touch. The heat between them was so pure and so different from the last time they kissed. There was no holding back this time knowing that he could actually offer Yugi more than just cold, imaginary caresses.

But Atem didn’t have the chance to think over how Yugi’s initiation of the kiss could change their relationship when he heard loud voices coming from the stairwell.

He quickly got to his feet, intending to follow after Yugi but before he could a familiar blonde popped out of the stairwell, followed by Tristan whose arm was draped over a _very_ flustered Yugi’s shoulders.

“Joey, I told you now really isn’t a good time.”

“Aw, come on Yug’. It’s the weekend and Tristan and I cleared all our plans to-“ but he stopped short, only a few steps into the living room, forcing Tristan and Yugi to stop directly behind him. For a moment there was nothing as Joey stared, mouth agape, at Atem.

Atem knew this was it. No more hiding. It was now or never.

He raised a hand to wave with practiced confidence and said, "Hello."

That seemed to snap Joey out of his stunned gawking and he balled his fists at his sides.

“The hell is this!?”

“Joey…” Yugi stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. “I can explain.”

He didn’t take his fierce gaze off Atem. “I’m listening.”

Atem opened his mouth to answer Joey but before even a single word could come out Joey raised a hand in front of him, effectively silencing him.

“Not from you.” He snarled and tilted his head to the side. “Yugi?”

“Ah, well you see…” Yugi twisted his hands nervously. He kept his gaze to the floor and simply said, “Atem came back.”

Joey gave Yugi another sideways glance with a quirked brow. “That’s it? He came back?”

“Well,” Yugi stalled as he scratched the side of his face. He looked to Atem who gave Yugi an encouraging smile and a nod. Yugi returned the smile and with a little more confidence said, “Yeah. Atem found a way to come back.”

“Oh, simple enough,” Joey said with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

Something stirred in Atem's gut telling him that was far too easy.

Yugi was too busy letting out a relieved breath, but when Atem looked between Joey and Tristan he saw it. That’s when he realized it was too late. With a shared nod between them, they sprang into action.

Joey lunged forward and before Yugi could stop him Tristan was holding him back, keeping him in his spot.

Atem suddenly found himself pushed roughly back into a wall as picture frames rattled in his ears. Joey had an unrelenting grip on the collar of his shirt and his knuckles dug sharply into Atem's collar bones. He clutched at Joey’s fists, trying and failing to loosen their grip as Joey shouted in his face.

"How dare ya show your face around here again!"

“Funny, I don’t remember you’re greetings being so…” Atem chocked out the last word, “Violent.”

“No?” Joey smiled then and a twinge of terror struck Atem’s gut. He’d seen Joey in enough fights to know what was coming. “Then it’s a good thing I’m about to jog your memory.” Atem could do nothing but close his eyes as Joey pulled back his fist.  A single beat passed and it landed squarely on Atem's cheek with a loud crack.

Atem's head snapped harshly to the side. Pain ricocheted through his head and the taste of blood hit his tongue. Through the ringing in his ears he could hear Yugi’s panicked voice shouting for Joey to stop. Atem opened his mouth to attempt to talk Joey down but only a pained groan escaped. Joey’s hands were on his shirt collar again and his head was slammed back into the wall with so much force a picture frame fell to the ground beside him, shattering.

Despite the pounding in his head, Atem still tried to figure a way out of this situation. He tried to ignore the angry shouting in his face while he waited for a chance to escape Joeys grip. The problem was Joey was considerably larger than Atem. This wasn’t going to be easy.

A battle of whit Atem could win, but Joey would win a physical brawl against him any day.

Joey pulled back his fist again, intending to land another punch but Atem seized this as his opportunity. With a twist of his body, he just narrowly dodged Joey’s fist, which landed in the wall instead. He heard Joey hiss in pain and his other hand let go.

The dizzying sensation still swirling in Atem’s head caused him to lose his footing and he tumbled to the floor. Atem held onto his head, as he tried to inch away from Joey.

“Oh, no you don’t!”

And then Atem felt another blow, this time in his side, and all the air was forced from his lungs. Atem fell to the floor clutching at his side and gasping for the breath that was knocked out of him.

Through all the shouting in the room Yugi’s voice broke through it all. "Stop it Joey! For Christ’s sake Tristan let me GO!"

Atem cracked an eye open and saw Joey towering over him. He pulled back his leg, intent clear as day on his face that he wasn’t soon about to stop with his beating. Atem was powerless from his spot as he closed his eye and prepared for another blow… but nothing happened.

"Joey, calm down!" Atem opened his eyes to see Yugi standing between them with his arms splayed defensively.  "You don't have to do this."

Joey placed his foot back on the ground with a stomp but his anger didn't subside. "Of course I do Yug! How can ya even stick up for him after what he did to ya?!"

"It's complicated, Joey." Yugi turned and knelt beside Atem. He helped Atem into a sitting position while Atem clutched his side and tried to breathe through the stinging pain.

"Not to me! He needs to know that he can't just hurt ya like that and get away with it!"

"He already knows that. We're working through it…" Yugi whispered. Atem looked at Yugi’s face while he examined the spot Joey punched. The spot throbbed and he was sure there was going to be a bruise but what really mattered was that Yugi wouldn’t look him in the eyes.

"Working through it?" Joey asked incredulously.

"Yes,” Yugi turned and shot him his own glare. “Now enough."

"But Yug-" Joey tried to protest again but was cut short.

"I said enough!" Yugi turned and glared at Joey, showing him just how serious he was. Joey pressed his lips tightly together and crossed his arms.

With Joey dealt with Yugi turned his full attention back to Atem. His voice was much gentler when he asked, "Are you okay?"

Atem nodded. "I'll be fine." With Yugi’s help and a grunt, he managed to get to his feet but still held a hand to his, almost certainly, bruised ribs.

Yugi guided him over to the couch and once he was seated said, "Let me get some ice for your cheek."

Joey followed after Yugi and their voices floated from the kitchen. Atem tried but couldn’t make out what they were saying but by the intensity of their voices, they were still arguing.

Then Atem’s vision caught on someone else. Tristan, who up until then had stayed silent, was still standing in the room, arms crossed and a look that paralleled Joey’s on his face.

“Just so we’re clear, I’m not that thrilled to see you either.”

Atem dropped his gaze, knowing better then to argue.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before Yugi came back into the room, with Joey close at his heels.

“But why wouldn’t you tell me that dirt bag was back!?”

Yugi sat down next to Atem and held the ice pack to his swollen cheek. Atem hissed at the contact, but kept still. “I think the answer to that is pretty obvious, Joey.”

Joey crossed his arms. "I’m not apologizing for giving him the beating he deserved.”

“Of course not,” Yugi said with a roll of his eyes.

“I just don’t understand how ya accepted him back like it was nothing."

"It wasn’t ‘nothing’. It took a lot for us to get back to where we are now. In fact, it took weeks."

“Weeks!” Joey was approaching hysterical quickly. “You’ve been hiding him for weeks!?”

“Yes, weeks,” Atem confirmed. He took the ice pack from Yugi so he could adjust the pressure so it didn’t sting as badly.

Joey groaned into his hands while Tristan stepped forward. At least he seemed much calmer then Joey did. “Oh, Yugi… What're you doing to yourself? Don't you remember what he did to you?"

"Of course I remember.”

"You spent so much time getting over him. You worked so hard…" Tristan’s face softened then, showing just how concerned he was for his friend. "How can you be willing to let him hurt you like that again. When he leaves you again-”

“And who says I’m going to leave again?” All eyes landed on Atem. “I haven’t come back just to hurt Yugi. I came back to fix what I’ve done.”

“See?” Yugi gestured to Atem quickly. “He’s here to stay now.”

"And you believe him?"

"I do,” Yugi said softly but Atem could hear the hesitant pause in his voice. These two were trying to force a seed of doubt back into Yugi’s mind and Atem needed to put a stop to it quickly.

“How?”

Atem placed a hand on Yugi’s leg, giving it a light squeeze. “I’ve given Yugi my word. I’ve promised him I’m not going to leave him.”

Joey scoffed at him. "That sounds awfully familiar, don' it?"

“A lot has changed since then,” Atem argued. “I’m no longer trapped in the puzzle. I’m actually _alive_ now.”

Joey sneered. “That doesn’t mean anything. Ya lied to him and left him once already. What’s stopping ya from doing it again?”

Atem opened his mouth ready to explain everything he’d given up just to have the opportunity to be here but one look at Yugi and his jaw snapped shut. He was looking at Atem with the same questioning look Joey was. There was no trust in that look.

He pulled his hand back into his own lap and dropped his gaze. He suddenly felt very cold inside and it had nothing to do with the ice pack in his hand. “I came back because I never wanted to leave. I thought it was in Yugi’s best interest if I left. I can see now that I was wrong and I’ve come back with full intentions to fix what I’ve done and gain his trust again. I thought it was working.” Atem looked up to Yugi, more vulnerable than he’d ever felt before and asked, “It’s working, isn’t it?”

Yugi’s eyes widened a bit but he didn't say anything. He looked to Joey and then back to Atem and that’s all the answer Atem needed. The uncertain look on Yugi’s face said it all. ‘What if Joey was right?’

“I see.” Atem stood and without looking back began walking away. He decided that maybe later he could talk to Yugi without these two putting untrue thoughts into his head. “I’ll go upstairs so you can spend time with _your_ friends.”

“Atem…” Yugi started to stand but before he could Atem was speaking again.

“No,” Atem spoke with a commanding sharpness he’d forgotten he’d possessed. Yugi faltered and fell back into his seat. He could hear Joey growl from his other side. Atem faced forward again and softened his voice. “I know when I’m not welcome.”

Once alone in Yugi’s room, Atem sat in his chair and slumped over his desk. He let the ice pack fall to his side as he held his head in his hands, tugging at his hair.

Atem thought they were so close to being together. Yugi had told him as much and even lured him into a kiss but it didn’t matter. None of it mattered if Yugi didn’t trust him.

His friends had managed to undo weeks of Atem's work in a matter of minutes, and the worst part was, Yugi let them. He listened to their words, believing them over him.

Yugi assured him that he was learning to trust in his word again but apparently he’d been lying to the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT THE FACE!
> 
> Well Joey is less then thrilled to see Atem back, which I'm sure all of you saw coming. I know many of you didn't want to see an angry Joey but we all know he's a bit of a hot head, especially when it comes to his buddy.


	11. Mirrored Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, well, well… What do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! This one isn't long but I thought it would be a nice segway into the next part of the story.
> 
> And look! I added another character to the story! Who will it be? And will they be on Team Atem or Team Joey? Read on to find out!
> 
> Looking forward to reading all those precious reviews! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

It’d been days since Atem spent more than a few fleeting moments with Yugi.

He wasn’t keeping his distance to spite Yugi or even make him feel bad about what had happened. He just couldn’t bare the feeling of standing in the same room as him, knowing that their relationship was wilting away.

It felt like a rock had permanently embedded itself in his gut and it grew every time he needed to excuse himself from Yugi’s presence. His anxiety over how to act and what to say was an ever-present burden in the forefront of his mind.

He wasn’t sure if keeping his distance stemmed from the fact that he was fearful of Yugi’s rejection or if he was still upset at Yugi for how he’d blown him off the second Joey popped into the picture.

When all was said and done that day and Yugi returned to his room to let Atem know Joey and Tristan were gone, they two struggled through an awkward apology but it hadn’t fixed what had already been done.

Rationally, he knew his resentment should lie more with Joey, and he had the bruises to prove it, but when Atem remembered the look on Yugi’s face, all he felt was the betrayal clawing at his heart. He’d looked to Atem with so much doubt, it’d stung.

He’d given Yugi no reason to doubt him since he’d come back but a few words from Joey and now Yugi was back to his nervous gestures and unsure glances. Seeing that look on Yugi’s face and having it directed at him was just too much for him to take.

So Atem kept his time with Yugi short.

He needed to regroup and when he had the feelings floating around in the pit of his stomach figured out, and then maybe he could talk to Yugi about what happened. But he knew he couldn’t wait too long, otherwise Joeys seeds of doubt would be rooted so deeply there would be no way to dig them out.

And it certainly didn’t help that Joey seemed to _always_ be around now. The past few nights Joey would invite himself over for dinner, keep Yugi out late on work nights, and do absolutely everything in his power to make Atem feel unwelcome in his new home.

Like tonight, for example, Joey managed to weasel his way into the Motou household and plant his roots right in the living room. He claimed he wanted a “guy’s night”, video games and junk food just like old times. Yugi hadn’t been able to shake Joey away so he allowed it but still asked if Atem wanted to join them.

The invitation to join in allowed Atem just enough time for a sliver of hope to pass through him before Joey rudely interjected with, “I dunno, this is more of a two player game, Yug. Three would just ruin the balance.”

Atem clenched his jaw, but before letting Joey have any feelings of satisfaction simply stated, “I’ll have to decline. I have some plans of my own tonight.”

He’d ignored Yugi’s questioning look and left before he could become victim to any more of Joey’s rude comments.

But he didn’t really have other plans. So that left him to browse some shops downtown for the third time that week, so when even that became boring he planted himself on a bench, just out of the way of the busy crowd.

It was easy to become lost in his thoughts as he sat here, hands folded tightly in his lap. He watched as people passed by, idly glancing between them while trying to untangle the mess he’d gotten himself into.

He’d been out here now for some time, a few street lights already coming on as the sun made its decent. There was a chill in the mid-autumn air, but Atem hardly felt it compared to how cold he felt inside.

A couple caught his eye, a man and a woman holding hands.

They walked past him and from his spot he could hear the woman’s flirtatious giggle while the man whispered in her ear. The air outside started chilling so she snuggled up closer to him. He put an arm around her, pulling her snug against his side. Atem’s somber gaze followed them as they walked out of sight.

He sighed, turning his body away from their direction. Why couldn’t he have that with Yugi? He wanted more than anything for this torture to be over but Yugi just kept slipping through his fingers. He’d thought they were getting somewhere but that look Yugi gave him… and now every time they were left alone Yugi looked at him like he was an injured puppy, like whatever he was about to say to Atem was going to hurt him even more.

He even came to the conclusion that, though he hated to admit it, he actually commended Joey for his loyalty to Yugi. He truly only wanted what he thought was best for Yugi and Atem couldn’t fault him _that_ much… But couldn’t Joey at least give him a chance like Yugi was? And didn’t Joey have his own life to worry about? After all, he did live with his girlfriend, why wasn’t he there, spending his time with her?

And for what it was worth, Yugi did try to fend off Joey. He would try refusing his offers but Joey was one stubborn bastard.

He ran a hand down his face in frustration, trying in vain to think of a solution to his problems, wincing slightly when his hand grazed over the cheek that Joey struck a few days earlier. Each morning Atem examined his bruises and this one seemed to be healing fast at least.

The first time Solomon noticed the lovely presents Joey had given him he’d been strict with his line of questioning. He’d wanted every detail on what happened and why Joey would act out in such a way. It warmed Atem when he thought back to it, how Solomon seemed to be just as concerned over his health as he would be with Yugi’s.

Atem had given him the short story, and thankfully that was enough to satisfy the older man’s curiosity, but Atem still noticed the wary looks he directed at Joey, like he was just waiting to Joey to step out of line again so he could give him a piece of his mind, but Joey was careful, never saying the wrong thing in front of the elder.

Night crept on and the streets started emptying out. By now all the street lights were on, drowning out the stars in the dark night sky.

The next time he looked up he caught sight of a small group of teenagers chatting amongst themselves, full of a carefree excitement Atem remembered fondly. They seemed about high school age and there were three of them, two boys and a girl. The taller boy said something that made the girl laugh, which in turn made the shorter boy gently punch him in the arm. They walked past him laughing, and Atem felt a twinge of jealousy strike his heart.

He thought back to his friends. The ones that, despite the harsh consequences, encouraged him to follow his heart back to Japan. Mana and Mahad knew him better than even Yugi did, though Yugi had given himself the self-proclaimed task of finding out as much information about Atem as he could once they’d agreed to fix their relationship. Yugi hadn’t really had the chance of knowing the _real_ Atem before he left.

But Mana and Mahad knew him very well considering they all grew up together. Atem may have been Prince of Egypt but that didn’t stop him from developing lifelong friendships with the young priest and priestess in training.

Even on the most boring of days, filled with nothing but studies, Mana and Mahad always managed to sneak him away so they could enjoy some time together. Atem held those memories close to his heart, but he still wished they could be by his side now. He'd do anything to have a friendly ear to listen to his troubled thoughts. He knew they would always be with him in spirit, but it still stung knowing it would never be as it was again.

Atem had to force his mind away from these thoughts before his emotions got the best of him. He blinked away the wetness that began forming in his eyes. Before he left, Atem promised them that he wouldn’t let this opportunity be wasted. He would live his life to its fullest and with Yugi by his side.

He didn't think he’d ever felt as defeated as right now. When he made the decision to return all he wanted was to give Yugi what he deserved so they could finally be happy together but all Atem had managed to do so far was spread uncertainty and hurt between them.

Atem wondered if returning to the living world when Osiris offered the chance was a mistake but he quickly shut that thought down before it could fester. He was certain this was where he belonged. He could feel it every time he and Yugi were near each other. He couldn't give up, not when Yugi had fought him so hard in the past about leaving in the first place. He needed to show Yugi that he wouldn’t give up again, even if it took some time.

Atem was busy looking down at the concrete sidewalk, tracing the cracks with his eyes when a figure stopped a few feet in front of him.

“Well, well, well… What do we have here?”

Atem looked up, surprised the voice was directed at him and even more shocked when he realized who it belonged to.

Mai Valentine was standing in front of him; one hand holding shopping bags, the other fisted on her hip. Her stance showed the same spirited confidence that Atem had associated her with. The same perfect, long blonde curls flowed delicately over her shoulders but her attire was a little more conservative. Long gone, was the mini skirt and shirt cut just short of being indecent. Her royal blue skirt fell just above her knees paired with stylish black leather jacket. Atem suspected this was mostly because of her new job and the fact that she worked closely with children.

She looked amused, probably at the dumb, wide-eyed look on Atem’s face as this was the last person he expected to run into.

“Joey really wasn’t kidding when he said the Pharaoh was alive now.”

The words were coming out of his mouth before he could stop them, as sharp and pointed as ever, “My _name_ is _Atem_.”

“Right. Of course,” Mai waved her perfectly manicured hand at him lightheartedly. She cocked her head to the side. “So why are you just sitting here in the cold?”

Atem crossed his arms, indeed trying to fight off the chill of a breeze, wearing nothing but his long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark jeans. “I wanted some time to myself.”

Her smirk only grew. “So this has nothing to do with Joey’s plans to faze you out of Yugi’s life?”

Atem turned his face away from her, instead focusing on the cracks in the sidewalk again. “So he’s told you about that, then?”

“Hun, he tells me _everything_.” Mai sauntered forward, her high heels clicking along the way, sitting herself down right next to him.

Atem knew the incredulous look that crossed his face should have been insulting to her but she just smiled as she straightened out her clothes.

Why on earth would Mai want to keep him company? Was it just to give him a hard time like her boyfriend was? Was Atem safe nowhere from the people willing to remind of just how horrible he was?

He was debating excusing himself from this situation as quickly as possible but then Mai’s face suddenly changed. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer toward Atem, almost too close.

This new closeness made him uncomfortable so he shifted away from her, turning his head in a different direction. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed her flawlessly curved eyebrows knit together. “Please don’t tell me Joey did that to your face.”

He responded with a short, cynical laugh. Well, at least she knows her boyfriend’s handy work when she sees it.

“So it seems he doesn’t actually tell you everything.”

Mai sat back in her seat, tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder. “Not when he knows it’s going to get him in trouble.”

“In that case… yes. When Joey found out I was back this is how he responded.”

Mai laughed, amused at how quick he was to throw Joey under the bus. “I guess the feelings of hatred are mutual.”

“They weren’t. He was my friend at one point and I thought we could go back to how it used to be.” Atem gestured up to his face. “As you can see, he did not.”

“He’s just trying to look out for Yugi.”

Atem hugged himself tighter. “I’m aware.”

“But what he did was still out of line and he’ll be sure to hear that from me when he gets home tonight.”

Atem looked to her out the corner of his eye. “You… don’t agree with him?”

“I don’t.”

Now he looked at her fully, eyes wide in disbelief.

“But I left Yugi.”

She shrugged. “And now you’re back.”

“I hurt him.”

“But it hurt you too.”

“But I-“

Mai held up hand, silencing him. “Are you trying to get me to change my mind about you?”

“Well no…” Atem tilted his head to the side in consideration. “I just find your willingness to look past what I’ve done a bit unexpected.”

Mai leaned back against the bench, tilting her head up toward the night sky. Atem could see the thoughtful look in her eye so he sat patiently, waiting for her to explain herself.

Finally she said, “Do you remember the last time we saw each other?”

Atem thought back, and it wasn’t hard to pin point the last time he saw this women. “It was after the orichalcos incident. You said goodbye and left.”

Mai nodded. “I did even though I knew Joey wanted me to stay. He even told me so.”

 _Oh_ , so that’s where this is going.

“But you left anyway.”

“I did. I needed to. I had some stuff I needed sort through before I could face Joey again.” A sad smile graced her lips. “In case you forgot, I did some things I’m not proud of.”

“But you were under the influence of orichalcos stone.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that I agreed to be associated with those creeps in the first place. I felt so ashamed over what I did. I couldn’t face Joey knowing I’d done those terrible things.”

“Joey never held any malice toward you for that. None of us did.”

“I know that,” Mai began twirling a stand of hair around a finger. “But I still needed to leave. I needed to know for sure that this was where I wanted to be but it wasn’t easy when I came back. I had some damage control to do when I faced Joey again.”

Atem’s mouth twisted. “I always knew I wanted to be with Yugi… But I still left him.”

“Did you have a good reason?”

Atem hesitated but still nodded. “Our situation made having a proper relationship… difficult.”

“You mean being a ghost that possessed his body?”

“More or less… Yes, that.” He conceded but quickly added, “But the reason he’s upset with me is because I did nothing to stop what was happening.”

“Was there something you could have done?”

“I could have asked the Gods to grant this to me when I first left. I could have told Yugi that I was going to fight to stay here.”

“So why didn’t you?”                                                            

Atem looked up at the sky. He wished he could see more stars. “I was afraid of the answer I would get if I asked. What the Gods did for me was… unprecedented… I had no idea they contained that kind of power and even though they granted it I still had to give up a lot in order for it to happen.”

“What did you have to give up?” Atem’s lips set into a thin line and every muscle in his body tensed.

How could he let something like that slip so easily? How was this woman so easy to talk to? Maybe it’s because out of anyone, she knows exactly what it’s like to be in his situation.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his forearm. When he looked up her smile was kind. “That’s alright. You don’t have to tell me. But it looks like whatever it was, it was big.”

Atem let out a relieved breath, shoulders sagging minutely in relief. “It was. And it’s something I won’t be able to get back now that I’ve accepted.”

“Put all your eggs in one basket, I guess.” Mai laughed as she shook her head ruefully. “I swear, men and their tunnel vision…”

Atem mumbled under his breath, knowing very well how foolish it may have seemed but he wouldn’t have changed his decision. He’d give his life for Yugi if it came down to it.

“Look, I don’t know all the details about what went on between you and Yugi and I don’t need to know. I can see how he was hurt and from the look on your face, you’re hurting just as badly.” Mai began gathering up her bags and stood. She turned and promised, “I’ll do my best to keep that knuckle head of mine out of other people’s business but you have to promise me you’ll hang in there.”

Atem smiled up at her. It looks like he had another person standing on his side. “I will.”

“Good. Hate to see someone like you give up so easily.” She winked, but before she left added. “Come by the academy sometime. I think you still owe me a rematch,” She ended with a wink and Atem smiled.

Before Mai was fully out of ear shot he stood and called out, “Mai?”

She stopped, throwing a curious glance over her shoulder, “Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“Anytime, Hun,” and then she’s gone, disappearing back into the crowd.

Atem sat back down and pondered over Mai’s words a little while longer.

He’d forgotten until now the terms in which she’d left the group all those years ago.

How could Joey be so willing to accept Mai back but not even be willing to give Atem the chance to fix what he’d done?

Eventually the chill in the air became too much for Atem to bare and one look at his phone told him it was close to ten at night. He was sure Yugi would be in his room by now so it was a good time to head home.

His thoughts lingered on Mai’s words of encouragement and the thought of having the rest of the night to himself as well to figure out his next move was something he was looking forward to, that and climbing under a warm blanket.

Atem quietly entered the house and was surprised to find Yugi still cleaning up the evidence of their game night.

Yugi bent to store the game system under the television stand. When he turned around he froze as he caught sight of Atem.

“Hey,” Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper. He shifted in his spot and ran a hand over his opposite shoulder and upper arm.

“Hey,” Atem replied. He knew he could either stand there, extending another awkward moment or he could find himself a pair of warm pajamas and tuck himself in. He chose the latter and turned his attention to his closet instead. He was rifling through his clothes when he admitted, “I’m surprised you’re still awake.”

“I had some cleaning up to do,” and indeed, Atem next heard the sound of empty soda cans clinking together and the crinkling of chip bags.

When Atem turned around he found Yugi juggling multiple pieces of garbage in his arms.

Without a second thought, Atem dropped the clothes unceremoniously to the couch and held out his hands to Yugi.

“Here, let me help.”

Yugi swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Th-thanks.”

Atem took and few cans from Yugi, evening the load between the two. Once or twice Atem’s hand brushed against the exposed skin of Yugi’s forearm or hand. Atem did his best to hide the twinge of his fingers at the contact, wanting more than just a brief brush.

Yugi’s breath caught, causing Atem to pause. “You’re hands are cold.”

Atem shrugged on his way to the kitchen. “It’s cold outside.”

They were sorting through the trash and leftovers when Yugi spoke again.

“Did you, uh, have a good night out?”

“It was tolerable,” He turned his head to Yugi, “And your night with Joey?”

Yugi’s lip turned up into what could hardly be called a smirk. “Tolerable,” he repeated.

Atem snorted out a quick laugh. When all was away they reentered the living room. Atem could feel Yugi's eyes on him while he gathered up his pajamas. He looked to Yugi expectantly, wondering why he was still just standing there.

“Goodnight,” Atem offered, hoping this is what Yugi was looking for. “I’ll see you in the morning,” he added for a bit of reassurance.

“Actually,” Yugi started and paused waiting for Atem to look at him fully. When he finally made eye contact, Yugi offered a wavering smile. “I thought that maybe we could… Talk?”

Atem looked down at the clothing in his hands, debating if now was a good time to have this conversation. Yugi had only just finished his night with Joey filling his head with ideas of how horrible he was, after all.

He’d promise Mai he’d keep working at it with Yugi but he felt too deflated to handle anymore “talking” tonight.

“It’s getting late. We both have work in the morning.” Guilt struck his core when he saw Yugi’s posture sag but he just couldn’t bring himself to face whatever it was Yugi wanted to talk to him about.

“Okay… Well tomorrow then?” Yugi asked, showing Atem just a hint of hope with his question.

Atem offered him a small smile. “Maybe tomorrow.”

Yugi turned to go upstairs and when he placed a hand on the railing he stopped. Atem saw him out of the corner of his eye and stalled his movements. When Yugi didn’t say anything, Atem turned his head toward Yugi, expecting something, anything to help ease the tension between the two but all he heard was a sigh and Yugi disappeared.

Atem dropped onto the couch, burying his head in his hands. The heels of his hands dug harshly into his eyes from his frustration over this mess he’d found himself in. _This cannot go on any longer_ , he decided. He needed to talk to Yugi, even if he didn’t like the results.

“Tomorrow…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These poor boys. I really do feel bad about putting them through all this.  
> Maybe the talk will go better then Atem thinks it will? I certainly hope so.
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and Comments please and thank you!


	12. Ramen Soup for the Soul(Mates)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t look back now but I think we’re being followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betcha didn't think you'd hear from me again so soon, did ya?  
> I was going to wait to post this chapter since I finished it so early but I simply couldn't wait! Especially when I realized I officially have 100 KUDOS ON MY STORY! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE FOR SUPPORTING ME!!!!  
> I know you are all super curious about what's going to happen between Atem and Yugi and I don't want to keep you waiting anymore... So ENJOY! 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know how you like my latest installment of the story. Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters. (I also don't own the original title this chapter title is playfully named after. I just thought it was too cute to resist.)

There was always a lull toward the end of the work week and this Thursday seemed to be no different as it dragged on for an eternity.

The clock on the shop wall, normally unnoticeable during the day, beat noisily in Atem’s ears. It just reminded him with each incessant tick that he was closer to his long dreaded conversation with Yugi.

Even the daily duties he performed in the shop weren’t enough to keep his mind from concocting all the ludicrous situations that might unfold later that day. Some were good (not many) but the others made his stomach twist painfully.

He couldn’t even count on Solomon’s distracting conversations to get his mind temporarily away from its self-imposed torture. Every time he tried focusing in on the older man’s words his mind would only drift away and it didn't go unnoticed by the older man.

“Atem?”

“Huh? Yes?” Atem looked up from his sweeping, eyes blinking owlishly at the sound of his name.

“I asked you what you thought.”

“… About what?”

“There’s a conference in Tokyo next month focusing on some new gaming products,” Solomon repeated with a begrudged sigh. “I thought it might help scope out some new vendors for the shop. I have to keep up with these chain shops popping up everywhere after all.”

“Oh, yes. That sounds like a smart move.”

Solomon closed up the small plastic storage box he’d been sorting through and added it to a stack of identical containers. He patted the top and said, “These need to go up on that shelf,” He pointed up and then to the storage room. “Mind getting the stepladder?”

Once Atem retrieved the small ladder and climbed to the top, Solomon began passing him the boxes.

“You seem preoccupied today,” Solomon noted casually, but Atem knew he’d been buying his time to question him. Something told him that he’d been waiting for Atem to be in a situation he couldn’t walk away from so easily.

He took the next box. “Just a lot on my mind.”

Solomon quirked an eyebrow. “Yugi?”

Atem paused for half a beat before setting the box on the shelf. “How can you tell?” He really meant for it to be a rhetorical question. Atem knew better then to doubt how well this older man could read him by now. Unfortunately, it was still met with a real answer.

“Other than that miserable look on your face… You and Yugi aren’t speaking again.”

“We’re speaking,” Atem pushed a few boxes to the side to make room for the rest, but mostly using this as an excuse to avoid looking at Solomon when he added, “Just not a lot.”

“Well whatever it is, I’m sure the two of you will be able to work through it. After all, every couple has a lover's spat now and then."

Atem nearly fell of the ladder. He needed to steady himself by clutching at the shelf for dear life when he heard those words come from Yugi’s grandfather. He wasn’t even sure if he was breathing anymore but he could feel his heart speed up in a frenzied panic.

Slowly, almost as if he were afraid to look down, which he was, he turned his head toward Solomon, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Solomon was just looking up at him whimsically, arms crossed and rather amused by Atem’s reaction.

How could Solomon look so pleased saying something like that? And how could he be so calm finding out his grandson had feelings for the 5000 year old spirit he once shared a body with?

Solomon burst into a fit of laughter, holding a hand to his chest. "Now that’s a picture I’m not soon to forget,” Atem could still only stare, frozen in complete shock. After Solomon composed himself he waved a hand in the air. “Don't look so surprised. I'm old but I'm not _blind_. With the way you two act around each other, only a fool wouldn't be able to see it."

Atem swallowed past the sudden urge to vomit, praying that when he opened his mouth words were the only things that were going to come out. "I, uh… Uhm…”

Thankfully for him, Solomon seemed to be in a merciful mood today. He gave him a soft smile. "It's okay, I get it. As long as Yugi’s happy, I'm happy. And he was happiest when you were in his life."

Atem heard the sincerity in the older man’s words. It only stung more. He turned his head away again and mumbled, "Not this time."

“Can an old man offer you a little advice?”

Atem’s first thought was to laugh, knowing very well Solomon had never been shy in sharing his opinion before, but then that clawing desperation to find a solution to this mess flew to the forefront of his mind. The thing was... Atem _was_ getting desperate. Very carefully, he stepped down from the ladder and sat on one of the lower steps. He let out a long sigh. “Be my guest.”

"Come clean with Yugi.” Atem was ready to remind Solomon of his plan but he just continued on, ignoring Atem’s protest for the moment. “You can't expect Yugi to trust you fully when you’re keeping secrets from him. Telling him what you sacrificed to be here will only help you in the long run. If you wait too long you might lose your chance altogether.”

Atem bowed his head. He was seriously starting to doubt his original plan considering how terribly right Solomon sounded in this very moment.

“Yugi asked if we could talk later tonight,” Atem confessed and received an interested hum from Solomon. Very slowly he nodded his head, coming to the decision of, “I’ll consider telling him then. I know I can’t keep this to myself forever.”

“It’ll all work out.” Atem felt a hand come down on his shoulder. “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day didn’t seem to pass any faster, even after the conversation with Solomon. If anything, having the knowledge that Solomon knew the truth about their relationship only added to the pressure of this conversation.

Atem’s muscles tightened when the shop bell chimed but he didn’t look up. He already knew who it was.

“Hey guys,” Atem chanced a glance up, finding Yugi looking right at him. “How was the shop today?”

Solomon was the one to answer, stealing Yugi’s eyes away from Atem. “A bit on the slow side today, you know how it is. We’re just about done closing up for the day.”

“Oh,” Yugi started toward the stair case. “I’ll go start dinner then.”

“Just set the table for two.” Both Yugi and Atem’s heads snapped in his direction with matching confused expressions. He met them with, “I just remembered I wanted to see this new documentary at the cinema and Thursdays are 'Senior Night'.” He reached into his pocket and tossed Atem the store keys. Atem caught them easily enough but still looked to Solomon confused. “Make sure you lock up the display cases before you leave,” Was all he offered before he left the shop.

Atem glowered at the door as it shut. That sneaky, old man knew very well what leaving them alone would do and Atem was silently cursing him for not clueing him in on this plan.

Just then, Atem’s eyes caught movement, and found Yugi stepping closer, closing the distance but thankfully leaving the glass counter between them. He offered Atem a nervous smile. "Grandpa’s really starting to trust you with the shop,” He noted. His was voice soft and kind.

"I guess so," Atem replied just as gently.

"So, it’s just us tonight.” Yugi said, not moving from his spot. He started fidgeting with one of the buttons on his navy blue dress shirt, over that he was wearing a light, black jacket.

“Seems that way.” Needing to do something other than stand there awkwardly, Atem ducked down and started locking up the glass displays. Without looking up he mentioned, “That is, unless Joey decides to make an appearance.”

“No,” Yugi’s voice floated to him from over the counter. Atem could hear a new firmness in his voice when he assured him, “I made it clear I had plans I needed to keep with you.”

“Oh, g-good.” Atem winced at the stutter in his own voice. _Damn_ , why couldn’t he just pull himself together already? He stood and made his way around the counter and to the next set of cases needing locking.

“Soooo,” Yugi said, following Atem with his eyes but thankfully staying in his spot. “I thought tonight would be a good night to start shopping for Grandpa’s party next weekend.” Atem fumbled with the keys but righted himself easily. He was certain Yugi would want to take advantage of this newfound alone time and get right down to the topic at hand. “You still wanna help with it, right?”

Atem turned to face Yugi. “If you still want my help… Of course I’d like to help.”

“Great!” Yugi smiled for real this time and tugged at the straps on his back pack. “Let me put this away and I’ll be right back down.”

While Yugi did that, Atem finished locking the rest of the cases. They exited the shop and Atem made sure to lock the door behind them, then stored the borrowed keys in the front pocket of his jeans for safe keeping.

Both men stayed mostly quiet as they walked through the busy streets toward the shops in the Domino City Plaza. They stayed close so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd, causing their shoulders to brush every now and then. Atem did his best to keep his eyes in front of him, but ultimately failed when Yugi started speaking.

“Your cheek is looking better.”

Atem brought a hand up to his face. “Oh, yes, this bruise wasn’t so bad.” Atem then patted his side gently, where he knew the other bruise was, right at the bottom of his rib cage. “This one I think I’ll have for a while yet though.”

Yugi looked away, guilt written all over his face. “I’m sorry Joey did that to you.”

Atem’s heart crumpled seeing that look, knowing Yugi was blaming himself for someone else’s actions. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“'Course it was! If only I’d talked to him early, without you there… Maybe he would’ve been calmer when he saw you and _not_ attacked you.”

“You couldn’t have known he was going to stop by.”

Yugi was about to reply when a breeze of cold air blew past them, causing Atem to shiver. The temperature was going down and with so much else on his mind, he didn’t think to bring a jacket. He was just wearing a thin sweatshirt over the long sleeve that he’d been wearing in the shop.

Whatever Yugi was about to say was forgotten and instead he asked, “Cold?”

Atem shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. “I should’ve grabbed a jacket before we left.”

He watched as Yugi’s eyes searched the street in front of them before focusing on something specific. Atem noticed how he visibly perked up when he found what he was looking for. “I know just the thing,” he said and then to Atem’s surprise, laced their arms together and pulled him in the direction of a crowded street corner.

Atem allowed Yugi to guide him to wherever they were going. He stopped them in front of an empty bench, unhooked their arms and held up both hands. “Wait here,” He instructed before turning around and hurrying off in the direction of a thick crowd.

Atem watched curiously from his spot, wishing, not for the first time in his life, that he was taller so he could see past the thick crowd. Every now and then he could spot the purplish tips of Yugi’s hair sticking out in the crowd. It wasn’t long before Yugi was walking back with a steaming cup in each hand.

“Dinner is served!” He announced and offered one of the cups to Atem.

He glanced into the cup, only now noticing the pair of chopsticks sticking out. “What’s this?”

“Only the best ramen you’ll ever have. That stand is always this crowded.” Yugi sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to him. “I thought it might help warm you up. Don’t worry, I got you the pork. I know how much you don’t like miso.”

Atem felt a rush of warmness in his chest that had nothing to do with the hot cup in his hand. He took his seat, a little shy when he said, “That was very thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

The first sip was the best, warming Atem from the inside out. He sipped on the thick broth and it slid smoothly down his throat. He sighed at how wonderfully delicious it felt on the inside. Next he tried the veggies, still a little crunchy but perfectly steeped in the rich, meaty broth.

When he looked up from his cup he noticed Yugi looking at him with a satisfying grin on his face. Atem felt his cheeks flush a little and hoped he could blame it on the temperature of his food. He offered Yugi a little smile and they continued to eat in silence.

Atem had just taken a rather large bite of pork when Yugi spoke again.

“Atem, I really am sorry for what happened the other day,” Atem paused mid-chew to peek at him but Yugi kept his eyes on the cup in his hand. “Not just how Joey responded, but about how I reacted, too.”

Atem swallowed the food in his mouth, his throat feeling noticeably tighter with Yugi’s words. He stared down into his cup, suddenly finding it not as appealing as a minute ago. “I uhm…” Atem had known this conversation was coming yet his brain still refused to come up with a proper response.

“Hey,” Yugi nudged him gently with his elbow. “Talk to me. I know it’s been bothering you.”

Oddly enough he felt less vulnerable out here, surrounded by strangers and noises drowning them out. Yugi placed his hand on the bench, his slim fingers just barely brushing Atem’s outer thigh. The touch was grounding and gave Atem just the right amount of courage to get him through this.

Atem set the cup down on his other side and turned toward Yugi, meeting his gaze straight on. He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I thought we were finally getting somewhere. I’m not upset about Joey’s reaction, I expected it actually, but I never expected you to be so affected by his attitude toward me.”

Yugi frowned, confessing something Atem already knew. “Joey helped me through a really hard time in my life.”

Atem nodded, adding, “And he was there for you when I wasn’t.”

Yugi shook his head. “I’m not trying to make you feel guilty for what happened…”

“I know you're not but I get it. He’s your best friend. It makes sense that you would value his opinion, but you’ve never let someone else’s opinion affect your own before. How is it Joeys seemed to affect you so easily?” Atem paused and had to look away. He just couldn’t maintain the eye contact anymore when he asked, “Maybe it’s just because you both have the same opinion of me?”

“No,” Yugi responded immediately, voice as sure as Atem’s ever heard him. “We’re different.”

Atem chanced a glance. “How so?”

“Joey doesn’t trust you and he doesn’t want to change that… I do. Atem, I don’t want to give up on trying to fix things with you.” Yugi reached out then, and after a moment’s hesitation, took Atem’s hand in his own, his pale fingers circling Atem's own copper ones. His eye’s widened a little out of surprise; he hadn’t expected Yugi to do that. He felt a little squeeze and the reassuring touch caused his skin to prickle all the way up his arm. “I know things are going slow with us and sometimes I think that’s really unfair to you.”

“I never minded going slowly with you,” Atem turned again, facing Yugi completely now. He was even so bold as to reach for Yugi’s other hand too, this time it was his turn to give them a squeeze. “I just hate thinking that Joey might convince you to rid me from your life all together,” He confessed and hated the fearful sound in his own voice.

Yugi scooted an inch closer to him so that even their knees were touching. “I know I let him get in my head before but that’s something he could _never_ do.”

Atem closed his eyes, savoring in the feelings of sudden relief from Yugi’s words.

And just like that, things were a little better again.

 

* * *

 

The two didn’t sit on the bench much longer after their conversation but they did leave in much higher spirits.

They navigated their way through the stores, following the list Yugi'd typed out on his phone. It wasn’t too long before they finished up and decided it was a good time to head home, each with multiple shopping bags in each hand.

“I think we managed to get everything except the food,” Yugi commented as he looked over the list on his phone one more time. Atem read it with him from over his shoulder, indeed seeing they managed to find just about everything they were going to need. Yugi closed the app on the phone and stored it in his back pocket. “We should probably wait until the day of the party for that so he doesn’t get suspicious.”

“You’re probably right.” They were about halfway home and even though they'd managed to talk through most of what happened the other day, there was still a single thought gnawing at Atem's mind. Before he could talk himself out of it he abruptly said, “I'd like to ask you something.”  

“Oh…?” Yugi looked to him a little surprised. “Sure, go ahead.”

Atem did his best to keep his wavering composure steady as he spoke. “I want to ask about our kiss.” Yugi’s posture visibly stiffened, so Atem followed it with, “If you still aren’t ready I understand that but…” Atem trailed off, not really having an ending to this train of thought. He wanted Yugi so badly and it killed him that they'd been so close to finally having the relationship they deserved.

Yugi’s frown turned into a half-smile and he tilted his head to the side in consideration. "We kinda got carried away, didn’t we? Probably shouldn’t have let that happen.”

Atem wasn’t sure why he stopped walking then but he did. The pain he was feeling in his chest must have spread to his face when he looked to Yugi who was telling him the single best moment they’d shared together since he’d come back shouldn’t have even happened in the first place.

Did Yugi not feel the same as Atem had in that moment? Wasn’t it Yugi that had been the one to initiate the kiss? And now he was telling him that he shouldn’t have let it happen?

When Yugi noticed Atem stop he turned and his eyes widened. He must’ve realized the wrongness of his words because his voice turned urgent as he tried to correct himself. “Yet!” He exclaimed, stepping in close enough the grab onto the fabric of Atem’s sweatshirt, the bags he was holding falling onto and hanging from his wrist. “We shouldn’t have let it happen _yet_!” His hand caressed Atem’s upper arm through the fabric and his muscles relaxed against his will. Yugi gentled his voice, adding, “At least not until we have everything figured out between us.”

Atem blinked at Yugi, remembering the blush on his ivory cheeks that spread all the way to his ears, the way Yugi's slender arms wrapped around his neck, drawing him in closer, and the craving he saw in those beautiful, lilac eyes. He needed to remind himself that there was no doubt that Yugi yearned for that moment just as much as he did.

And what else was there to figure out? They both knew they wanted each other and the only thing that was keeping them apart now was Atem and his stupid ignorance. He knew he needed to tell Yugi the truth of his return. He knew in his heart that's what Yugi needed to calm his fears.

“About that,” He began, but stopped as the nervousness swirled around in the pit of his stomach. “There’s something else I, uhm, I think I should tell you.”

But Yugi wasn’t looking at Atem anymore. Instead he was looking past him and then to their sides, his brow furrowing in concern. “Did we take a wrong turn?” Atem took the chance to look and couldn’t recognize any of the usual buildings that lined the route home.

“I don’t remember this part of the city.”

The crowd around them had disappeared and the street had become eerily silent around them. They must've both been so caught up in their conversation that they hadn’t even realized they’d gone the completely wrong way.

“We must’ve entered the industrial part of the city.”

Atem knew about this part of the city, remembered how Yugi and his friends purposefully avoided this section because it normally only led to trouble with the wrong sort of people.

“Should we turn back?” Atem watched as Yugi considered their options.

“Uhm, no,” He shook his head and reasoned, “It’ll be quicker if we just keep going. It’ll take us twice as long if we have to double back.”

Atem didn’t miss the nervous twinge to Yugi’s voice, but conceded to Yugi’s choice.

They continued walking in silence, but both highly aware of their surroundings and every little sound set their nerves on edge.

The streets were much darker here considering after dark there wasn’t much need to light the way for travelers. Atem could barely make out Yugi’s features and he wasn’t standing more than a few inches away from him.

“I don’t have a good feeling about this, Yugi.”

Atem heard Yugi gulp. He inched even closer into Atem’s side. “Yeah, I’m starting to regret this decision. Maybe we should’ve turned back while we had the chance.”

Atem chanced a look behind them, wondering if it was too late to turn back still when he noticed a shadowy figure slink quickly behind a parked truck. He kept his eyes glued to that spot, trusting Yugi to guide them safely. Then the figure emerged again, following behind them slowly.

Atem’s frame tensed further and Yugi must have felt it because he looked to him but before he could ask what was wrong, Atem linked their arms together and quickened the pace of their walking.

“I don’t think that would be wise now,” He said in a hushed, hurried tone. “Don’t look back now but I think we’re being followed.”

“Whaa-“ And Yugi clutched onto him tighter. Atem could feel Yugi’s hand tremble.

“Just keep looking forward and walk faster.”

It was strange, that even in the silence of the night, Atem could only hear the synced steps from him and Yugi, and nothing coming from behind them. It was probably just his nerves but it felt like it suddenly got much colder around them.

When he glanced back again the figure was gone, but he kept the pace up just to be safe, praying whoever it was decided to back off.

Suddenly a dark figure came out of nowhere and knocked forcefully into Atem’s side. He grunted in pain as his shoulder was struck and was hit with enough force and surprise to knock him off balance.

Atem only barely managed to avoid taking Yugi down with him as his legs came out from under him. He fell to ground in a heap with the bags he was carrying.

Yugi was at his side instantly, pushing the bags off and away from him. “Atem! Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Atem ignored the pain from the fall as he got to his knees quickly. He held onto Yugi as he looked around fretfully, searching for any sign that the attacker could still be near. "Where'd he go?"

There was no one around them but somehow that did nothing to calm the alarm of the situation.

"I don't know. I didn't even see where he came from."

He knew they couldn’t stay here much longer, they needed to keep moving. Atem swiftly gathered up the bags, trying to find anything that fell from them and stood.

He pulled on Yugi’s arm, urging him to follow. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

 

* * *

 

Yugi unlocked the side door and let Atem in first. The rest of the walk home had been uneventful (other then Yugi apologizing a million times for his poor judgement and Atem insisting it was fine a million and one times) and Atem couldn’t have been more thankful.

“That was enough excitement for the rest of the year,” Atem complained as he climbed the flight of stairs.

Yugi scoffed. “That wasn’t half as exciting as the trouble we used to find ourselves in _daily_.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Once he made it to the living room, Atem's posture slumped dramatically and he placed a hand on his lower back for added effect, “I’m really too old to doing this anymore.”

Yugi’s howl of laughter must have been what drew Solomon from the kitchen.

Atem noticed that he was looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he watched his grandson practically doubled over in laughter. "Oh good, you boys are back.”

At the sound of his grandfather’s voice Yugi startled. Solomon’s gaze landed on the bags they were carrying and Yugi quickly snatched the ones from Atem and made a dash to his room. "Sorry!” He called in a rushed voice, “Can't talk Grandpa! Gotta bunch of work to do. Goodnight!"

Atem stared after Yugi, amused with how smoothly he managed to handle that situation.

"What’s that smile for?”

Atem looked to Solomon. He was regarding him with an expectant curiosity. “Oh… Nothing...”

“Nothing, eh?” He crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow. “What were all those bags the two of you were carrying?”

“Just some supplies for a work project.” It wasn’t the best excuse but they hadn’t rehearsed anything. Atem knew two things when it came to Solomon’s line of questioning: It was best to keep it simple and to avoid the conversation altogether. “In fact, I think I’ll help him sort through them now.”

Atem followed after Yugi and when he came to his door found it shut. He raised a hand to knock, but stopped when he heard Yugi's muffled voice on the other side of the door. It sounded like he was on the phone. Not wanting to eavesdrop on the private conversation, Atem turned to leave until he heard his own name.

Yugi was talking about him? He took a silent step closer and leaned in closer to the door.

"I was with Atem… We just went to the store… Because I can, Joey… He’s really trying. I think he means it… I wish you’d at least give him a chance like I am…” There was a pause and the silence was deafening. “I know he hurt me… He’s here now. That has to count for something… I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that…”

Atem pushed himself away from the door, unable to hear any more of the conversation. He leaned on the opposite wall and stared at the closed door, his fierce glare so harsh it might burn a hole straight through the wood. Joey was at it again, trying to convince Yugi of untrue things.

Suddenly his phone vibrated from his pocket. Atem fished it out and found it was a text from Yugi. He opened the conversation and found:

 

**Grandpa’s not asking too many questions, is he?**

 

Atem responded, placing his fuming anger on the back burner so he could type out a response to Yugi.

 

**Only a couple but I handled it.**

 

He hit send and less than a minute later his phone was vibrating in his hand again.

 

**You’re the best! I could use some help up here if you still have the energy?**

 

Even with his simmering anger at Joey, Atem couldn’t help but smile. Yugi had truly meant it when he said he wouldn’t listen to the things Joey was saying about him. He didn’t even have the chance to respond before there was another buzz. It was another message from Yugi.

 

**If not, that’s okay. I know an old man like you needs his rest ;p**

 

Atem laughed silently through his nose. _Oh_ , so it’s going to be like _that_ now, is it?

 

**I’ll be up in a minute but we don’t have much time. A young one like you surely has a bed time after all.**

 

Atem hit send and looked at the door. Sure enough he heard Yugi’s giggle float out into the hallway.

He had hope with Yugi again and for now he needed to make sure he showed Yugi just how wrong Joey was.

His next move was to work on Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay so there's hope again!  
> Now Atem has to work on getting that grumpy Joey on his side.  
> How's he gonna do it?  
> Keep reading to find out!
> 
> Comment and Kudos <3


	13. Unlucky Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Atem had never seen Yugi with a few drinks in him before… But he was delighted by the image in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loyal readers! Here is chapter 13 of my story!  
> I surprised myself with how smoothly I was able to write up this chapter but I give all credit to the amazing reviews I got! They are the fuel I use to bang out these bad boys even faster!  
> (I was also stuck at home with the flu all week so I had some extra free time on my hands to work on my stories.)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I also started posting chapters in another story I'm writing called 'When the Bough Breaks'. Its another Puzzleshipping story that I came up with but it's a little stranger than this one. Check it out and if you like it let me know!

Atem woke up the next morning a bit… Startled to say the least.

He’d felt refreshed like he hadn’t been in the last few weeks, warm and snug and in no way wanting to actually open his eyes.

That is… Until what he thought was his warm blanket draped casually over his midsection _moved…_

He started to scramble away, not getting very far considering there was a wall on his other side, only to freeze when he realized his warm blanket was actually made of a warm Yugi.

The sudden movement disturbed the sleeping man next to him but not enough to wake him up. Yugi only nudged a bit closer, his arm wrapping a little tighter around Atem’s waist, keeping him glued to his spot.

Atem let his head fall back to the pillow, the same one he’d unknowingly shared with Yugi the entire night. Yugi’s face was barely three inches from his own, his features soft and his mouth slightly open. Atem could actually hear each little puff of breath as it escaped those perfectly shaped lips.

Once his sleepy brain decided to wake up enough to wonder exactly how he got into this position (not that he’s complaining), he lifted his head again and looked past Yugi.

The room was dark, Yugi’s room, and the only light was coming in past the shades covering the windows, throwing streams of light over the bed they both occupied.

He looked up to the ceiling, eyes catching on a cobweb while he racked his still foggy brain for memories of the night before. The last thing he could remember was helping Yugi sort through the party supplies they’d purchased, then storing them away so Solomon wouldn’t happen upon them by accident.

After that they’d stayed up a little while longer, just talking and enjoying each other’s company. After days of keeping himself away, Atem was rejoicing in having the opportunity to do so.  

At some point he’d laid down on the bed, stretching his body out next to Yugi as he listened to his voice tell him about a new project at work he’d actually been excited about. It was all so comforting that he must have closed his eyes and drifted off…

Atem turned back to Yugi and let out a content sigh. It caused Yugi’s nose to twitch in that adorable way it always did as his breath tickled it.

Now that he knew this situation was as innocent as it could be, he let himself simply enjoy the moment, soaking up the perfection of every aspect of it. The quiet of the room surrounding them, the warmth that seeped from Yugi’s touch into his skin, the peacefulness of waking up next to someone he cared for so much… Atem couldn’t help but think he’d love to wake up like this every morning.

He stayed like this for a long time, just enjoying the view and opportunity to take his unabashed fill of staring like he used to when he’d been just a spirit. This was so much better though. Nothing could compare to being this close and surrounded in the astounding warmth of Yugi’s embrace.

And as much as he’d like to stay here the rest of the day and have the precious chance to see those lilac eyes blink open and return the same loving stare… Atem knew he needed to get moving. He needed to get downstairs before Solomon did, otherwise face the wrath of the protective grandfather wondering why he’d spent the entire night with his grandson.

Not that anything actually happened… But it was best not to tempt the older man’s outrageous imagination.

He thought briefly if he should wake Yugi, but decided there was no point. He should let him sleep for as long as he desired. Atem just needed to escape his grasp without disturbing him too much.

Atem started off by turning onto his side. Next, he very carefully got his hand under Yugi’s arm so he could lift it up and away from his body. There was slight resistance at first along with an incoherent grumble as he started to guide the arm away but eventually the muscles loosened. He gently placed Yugi’s arm at his side, setting his hand up near his face.

Once he was free, Atem propped himself up on one elbow and pressed his back against the wall. He still didn’t want to wake Yugi up but he just couldn’t stop himself as he leaned in closer.

With infinite gentleness, he ran a single finger over his ivory cheek, tracing the line of his face while moving a stray blond bang away and tucking it behind his ear. He smiled at the way Yugi’s head reflexively tilted toward the light touch. Even in his sleep, Yugi sought out his touch… This also explained why he was all cuddly as well.

Before he could talk himself out of it, Atem ducked his head to place a light kiss to the same cheek, lingering there for just a beat, loving the feeling of the warm skin pressed against his lips. When he pulled away he could’ve sworn Yugi’s lips were smiling even in his sleep.

He managed to wiggle his way down to the foot of the bed with what tight space he had without disturbing Yugi too much and tiptoed across this floor.

Pausing with his hand on the door knob, Atem turned his head and found Yugi shifting on the bed, snuggling over into the spot that he was just occupying. He was so thankful he was the only one privy to the very unmanly whimper that escaped his throat.

He really, _really_ wanted to crawl back into bed…

Before he _could_ throw himself back into bed and rediscover all that warmth that was still clinging to his skin, he turned the knob and took extra care closing the door behind him silently.

Atem was just in the middle of giving himself mental congratulations when he turned and a rush of absolute mortification washed over his body.

At the other end of the hall stood Solomon, standing fully dressed, arms crossed and a single eyebrow raised in a silent question.

He stared, caught in the act and wide eyed as Solomon looked him up and down, no doubt noticing how Atem was dressed in the same clothing as the night before. Atem wanted to run, but that look had him all but frozen where he stood.

Solomon gestured at Atem with a slow tilt of the head and an even slower wave of a single hand toward the stairs. To Atem it felt like a silent, disapproving ‘after you’.

It took a moment for Atem to regain control of his stiffened muscles, but when he did his movements were slow and careful as he passed Solomon, keeping his eyes purposefully cast down. He remembered at one point hearing the phrase ‘walk of shame’ and mildly wondered if this fell into that category.

Once they were both in the kitchen Atem whirled around on the older man, raised both hands in defense and declared, “Let me just start off by saying _nothing_ happened last night.”

Solomon recoiled at that, obviously not interested in knowing anything having to do with his grandson’s private affairs.

Shaking his head, he walked past Atem to pour out a cup of coffee that’d already been brewed… How long had he truly been awake for?

“You two are both responsible adults. I really don’t need to or want to know anything about what goes on behind closed doors.” He turned around and after a swig of his coffee continued with, “I was just a bit surprised to see the two of you sharing a room already. That's a big step.”

“We aren’t,” Atem’s nerves were still running a little haywire and it caused him to reply a bit too quickly, causing another suspicious look from the older man. Atem took a calming breath before explaining, “It was an accident. We were talking and we fell asleep.”

“ _Talking_ , talking?”

Atem rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, “Uhhh…”

“You didn’t tell him.” Solomon lifted a hand to his face, rubbing furiously at the bridge of his nose. “I swear it’s like talking to a brick wall with you.”

“I honestly tried this time!” Atem walked over to where Solomon was standing and poured himself his own cup. He also wanted to keep his voice down in case Yugi entered the kitchen. “I was just about to tell him on our walk home last night when some guy following us decided to cause trouble.”

Solomon looked to him concerned, “What kind of trouble?”

Atem shrugged. “Nothing we couldn’t handle. He shoved me but after that left us alone.”

“Where was this?”

“The industrial part of Domino City.”

Solomon looked taken aback. “What on earth were you two doing there?”

“We weren’t paying attention, took a wrong turn.”

“I’m hoping you two will be more careful next time.”

“Trust me, we will.”

“Good,” He said and looked like he was about to walk down to the shop but before he did he turned back to Atem. “Almost forgot, can I have those keys back now?”

“Oh!” With everything else going on Atem nearly forgot he had them to begin with. “Yes, of course.”

Atem dipped his hand into the pocket he was sure he’d put the keys into but nothing was there. He placed the coffee mug on the counter beside him to begin looking through the other pocket and when that produced nothing, his back pockets as well.

“Something wrong?” Solomon asked, stepping closer to Atem.

“I could have sworn I put them in my pocket.”

Just then Yugi walked into the kitchen, and maybe it was just Atem, but he looked a bit better rested than usual this morning as he stretched his arms over his head. He was still wearing his pajamas from the night before.

“Morning guys,” Yugi greeted cheerily but he must’ve noticed Atem’s worried expression because the next thing out of his mouth was, “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t find the keys to the shop that Grandpa loaned me.”

Yugi frowned and suggested, “Maybe they fell out in my room last night.” He turned back toward the direction he came, gesturing for Atem to follow. “Come on, I’ll help you look.”

Back up in Yugi’s room they searched everywhere. They checked the floor, under the bed, went through the bags of party supplies but still came up with nothing.

As they continued to search every nook and cranny of Yugi’s room, Yugi started up a conversation.

“Did you sleep well last night?”

Despite the worry over the lost keys, Atem still smiled. “I did. Your bed is very comfortable.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. I’m glad I could give you a break from the couch.” Atem turned to look at Yugi and he was shaking out the sheets and blankets over his bed. He didn’t hear anything jingling. “When I saw you’d fallen asleep I just couldn’t bring myself to wake you up.”

Atem crossed his arms in a show of mocked annoyance. “So instead you decided to crawl into bed with me? Hmm, taking advantage of the situation I see.”

Yugi turned and matched his stance but upped the ante with a brow raised in doubt, “Are you really complaining? I thought you couldn’t wait to get into bed with me.”

Oh, two can play this game.

“I can’t.” Atem looked away thoughtfully, touching a single finger to the side of his face. “But when I imagine it we aren’t doing much sleeping,” and then he finished with a overly outrageous wink.

Atem grinned a little wider seeing Yugi loose his composure. Yugi turned back to the task and his voice was a bit breathless now.

“Did.. Uhh… Did you check behind the bed…? By the wall?”

With Yugi’s help, they pulled the bed away from the wall but, again, it revealed nothing. It was official. The keys were not in this room.

“I don’t think the keys are up here.” With nowhere else to look, Atem sank down onto the mattress, resting his head in his hands. “I can’t believe I lost them. The first time your grandfather trusts me with something important I end up losing the store keys.”

Yugi sat next to him, resting a comforting hand in his shoulder. “It was an accident. He’ll understand. Plus, he has another set he can use.”

“I still failed him.” Without looking up Atem shook his head. “I knew this morning was too good to be true.”

“What do you mean?”

Atem lifted his head and sent Yugi a shy smile. He confessed, “Waking up next to you was the perfect start to my day.”

“Yeah?” Yugi looked down but the blush and smile of his own were enough to make Atem’s stomach do a little flip. “You’ll have to stay up here more often then.”

“Hmm, I think that could be arranged.” Atem scooted a little closer to Yugi, brushing their shoulders together. “Plus, I quite enjoyed learning how cuddly you are at night.”

“Heh…” Yugi looked a little embarrassed at that but still leaned his weight back against Atem’s shoulder. Atem found out quickly that even when Yugi looked a little flustered over some of his flirting, he still loved being a part of it. He gave Atem a sideways look and said in a low voice, “Well I learned something new about you last night too.”

“Oh?” Atem grinned a little wider. He tilted his head a bit closer to Yugi’s. “And what’s that?”

Yugi turned to face him and that playful glint was shining in his eyes. Atem forced his head back when Yugi suddenly tapped him on his nose. “You snore,” Yugi chirped and then stood and started walking to the door.

Atem stared after him in utter bewilderment.

“I do not _snore!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Atem spent much of the rest of the day apologizing to Solomon for failing to keep the keys safe.

At some point he and Yugi decided that they could’ve fallen out of his pocket at any point last night while they were out shopping. “I can go out now and look for them.”

“No, don’t. It’ll probably just be a waste of time. I've got a spare set for a reason.”

So Atem apologized, again. No matter how many times he made an apology, he still felt like it wasn’t enough. He felt like Solomon wouldn’t trust him with something that important ever again.

Not that Solomon had given him any reason to think that way but he still felt terrible.

Though Solomon’s words were reassuring, they did nothing to calm the disappointment swirling in Atem’s gut.

 

* * *

 

Atem was alone in the shop as the day was coming to a close when the bell above the door chimed. Atem looked to it with happy anticipation but it was replaced with a frown when the last person he’d wanted to see walked through the door.

"To what do I owe the displeasure?" Atem drawled, his voice thick with scorn.

"Wouldn't ya like to know?" Joey sneered as he picked up a stack of cards from a bin and began shuffling through them.

Atem sat back on the stool behind the counter and crossed his arms. "Yugi isn’t home from work yet,” Atem guessed and sent Joey his best fake smile. “I'll tell him you stopped by though."

“Nah, I think I’ll just wait for him, right here.”

Atem chose to just ignore Joey’s looming presence, lest he get into another fight with him.

He was busying himself with counting the money in the register behind the safety of the glass counter when he noticed Joey’s eyes on him.

“Can I help you?”

Joey nodded to the register. “The old man trusts ya with stuff like that around here?”

“And why wouldn’t he?”

“Well, if I were him I’d be afraid ya’d run off with it… Leave him high and dry.”

Atem’s blood boiled with the accusation. How dare Joey accuse him of such a dishonorable thing, especially when the older man had done so much for him already?

He was just about to set Joey straight when the shop door chimed again.

Yugi faltered slightly seeing Joey but he still offered him a kind smile.

“Hey Joey, what’re you doing here?”

Joey moved to stand in front of Yugi, effectively blocking Atem’s view of him. “I came to invite ya out to the bar down the road tonight for a little guy’s night. Tristan’s coming too.”

Yugi looked around Joey to see Atem still standing behind the counter, glaring daggers at the back of Joeys head. He stepped around Joey and agreed, “That sounds like fun.” Once he made it around Joey he looked to Atem. “What do you say, Atem? Let’s go get some drinks with the guys.”

Atem’s face faltered. He wasn’t expecting an invitation. “Oh well…”

“See?” Joey interjected. “He doesn’t even want to go.”

Atem held a hand up to Joey. “Now, I never said that.”

Yugi must have seen the start of another verbal brawl so he stepped between them.

“How does this sound? I’ll talk to Atem about it and we’ll get back to you.”

Joey narrowed his eyes at Atem but still relented. “Fine. I’ll talk to ya later, Yug.”

“Bye.”

When Yugi turned to him, Atem said, “With everything that’s going on I think you’ll have a better time without me there.” Not that he wanted to leave Yugi alone with Joey… But he really did think it was best if he and Joey didn’t spend any extended amounts of time together just yet.

Yugi leaned his forearms on the glass counter and he had one of his heart-searing-smiles on when he said, “I’d have a better time _because_ you’re there.”

And just like that, now Atem _had_ to go.

 

* * *

 

The bar Joey wanted to meet at wasn’t far from where the game shop was so they all decide to meet up and walk there.

Atem tried to keep close to Yugi as they walked but Joey, as ever persistent as he was, had clear intentions to keep them separated.

Thankfully, Tristan seemed to be acting civil toward him. He fell into step with the brunet, keeping up a decently civil conversation with him as Yugi and Joey walked ahead of them.

“So Yugi really wants to work things out with you?”

“He does. And I’m doing everything in my power to make up for the wrongs I’ve done.”

“Well, if Yugi can forgive and forget there’s not much I can do about it. It’s his decision.”

Now those were the words of a _rationale_ man. Now why couldn’t Joey just see reason?

Every once in a while Yugi would peek back at them but Atem would give him a silent nod, signaling he was okay.

By the time they got to the bar it was already in full swing and the room was loud with the Friday night crowd. The thickness of the crowd and the over-loud music made Atem feel a bit out of place and overwhelmed but he would tolerate it for Yugi.

The four men maneuvered their way to a small, empty section of the bar and waited for the burly, tattooed man who was manning the bar to make his way over to take their orders.

“This place is even more crowded than usual,” Yugi had to shout to Joey even though they were right next to each other.

Joey shouted back. “It’s gotten more popular, I guess.”

The bar tender approached them finally and the only greeting they got was and impatient, “ID’s.”

Atem watched as the other three all reached for their wallets and retrieved what was asked for. Atem remembered how in this time the consumption of alcohol was only allowed after a certain age but he didn’t care. He wasn’t planning on drinking anyway. He was only here to keep Yugi company.

When the man was finished with the other three ID’s he passed them back and looked to Atem expectantly.

“ID,” he repeated, looking a little annoyed now.

“I’m not drinking,” Atem replied.

“Doesn’t matter. You need a valid ID to stay.” The man pointed to the door. “Either show it, or get lost.”

Atem looked to Yugi lost on what to do. He didn’t have an ID and Joey looked far too pleased with the situation.

Yugi shrugged a shoulder in defeat. There was nothing they could do. “I’m sorry. I didn’t even think about it.” He turned to Joey and Tristan. “Sorry guys. We’re going to have to take a rain check.”

Yugi was about to hop off his bar stool when Atem put a hand on his shoulder. “You stay.”

“But-“

“It’s okay. You deserve a night out.” He didn’t want to be the one to put a wedge in the night’s plans. He gave Yugi a reassuring smile, “I’ll see you when you get home, yeah?”                              

Yugi returned the smile and nodded. “I’ll text you, okay?”

Atem nodded and left. He was a little relieved when he stepped back out onto the street and could actually hear his own thoughts again.

His way home wasn’t long but it gave him just enough time to think over how tonight was a dud. Though he was relieved to be out of that stuffy bar, he still couldn’t shake the feeling of disappointment over not being able to stay with Yugi. But how was he supposed to without proper identification?

In fact, now that Atem gave the idea of that proper attention, if he was really going to make a life for himself here he was going to need identification for more than just getting a drink in a bar. Maybe Solomon had an idea for resolving that issue?

Just them Atem felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but didn’t stop walking as he took it out and looked at it. It was a text from Yugi.

**Text me and let me know you got home safe!**

Atem was too busy typing out a reply (and smiling like a loon) to notice someone rapidly approaching him and was nearly toppled over when that someone ran directly into him.

Though Atem managed to stay on his feet, the other person wasn’t so lucky. They ended up falling back onto their butt and the contents of their satchel bag emptied out all over the sidewalk.

The person on the ground started mumbling an apology as they gathered up the spilled contents when Atem recognized who it was.

“Bakura?”

Bakura’s head snapped up in surprise before an uneasy smile graced his lips.

“Oh! Atem, I’m so sorry! I should've been watching where I was going.”

Atem bent down to help Bakura gather up his belongings. “I should say the same. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Atem picked up a few pieces of stray paper when under them he found a familiar looking tablet. It was wrapped loosely in a protective cloth, and when he picked it up the cloth fell away all together.

Looking at it up close, Atem realized that it was the same stone tablet he saw in Bakura’s office a few weeks ago. He was right when he said it looked like there was a God on the tablet because standing right in the middle was a rather accurate depiction of the God Osiris and who Atem also recognized as his estranged brother, Set.

There were some hieroglyphics on the tablet also but Atem didn’t have the chance to read them before the tablet was snatched away.

Bakura quickly wrapped it back up in its cloth and was stowing it back in his bag while saying, “Thank you for helping me clean up this mess.”

“It’s no problem.” Atem picked up the last few stray papers and held them out to Bakura. “Where were you going in such a hurry?”

“Oh,” Bakura stood up and dusted off his pants. He seemed much more together now that he wasn’t splayed out on the sidewalk. “I was on my way to meet with a colleague from the museum.”

“On a Friday night?”

“It was the only chance we could meet.” Bakura shrugged a shoulder and started inching away. “Don’t mean to be rude but I should get going. Tell Yugi I said hello!” He waved as he started off again in a hurried fashion.

Atem stared after him, a little bewildered but shrugged it off. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen the man get overly excited over his museum job.

 

* * *

 

 

It was getting late as Atem sat up in Yugi’s room and waited for him to come home. He kept himself occupied with a new book on his phone, lounging back against Yugi’s pillow on his bed.

Atem’s concentration was pulled from the book when he heard the sound of someone moving around downstairs. He sat up on the bed and swung his legs over the side just as Yugi opened the door to the room.

Now, Atem had never seen Yugi with a few drinks in him before… But he was delighted by the image in front of him.

“Other Me! There you are!” Yugi’s not… drunk… Atem’s seen his fair share of drunk nobles at banquets he’d attended… But Yugi’s more or less a little tipsy as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him. He looked positively giddy with delight as he took off his jacket and threw it unceremoniously onto the desk chair.

“Here I am,” Atem replied with a chuckle. “Did you have a good time tonight?”

“I did,” Yugi took the last couple steps to stand right in front of Atem and he looked down at him with half-lidded eyes. “But it would’ve been better if you were there.” Then Atem stiffened when Yugi lifted his hands and cupped his face. “I missed you,” He purred in a low voice while he let his hands trail up and tangle through Atem’s thick hair, massaging his scalp in a way that sent little shivers down his spine.

So it looks like Yugi gets a little frisky when he’s had a couple to drink and Atem knew exactly where this was going to go (especially with that look Yugi was giving him) if Yugi continued on the path he was… And that’s why Atem needed to put a stop to it.

Atem was sure Yugi knew exactly what he was doing, and that he would most likely remember all of his actions come morning time but the better question was: Would he regret this?

This was definitely not how he wanted to start something with Yugi and he was sure if the alcohol wasn't lowering his inhibitions he'd feel the same. They still had too many things to deal with before they let themselves fall into this situation and he would feel like he was taking advantage of the situation.

“I missed you too, Partner,” Atem agreed, carefully taking Yugi’s hands off his head and holding onto them as he stood up. “But I think it’s time for you to sleep off some of this alcohol.”

Yugi pouted, slipping his hands out of Atem’s to curl them around his waist instead. He felt Yugi’s hands start kneading at his lower back. “You mean you aren’t staying?”

Atem felt his face heat with Yugi’s touches, and he knew his resolve was quickly fading.

“Not this time, Partner. These wandering hands are going to get us both into trouble.” Atem took hold of both his hands again and brought them between them. He gave them a light squeeze as Yugi tried to break free again. “It’s best if I stay downstairs tonight.”

Yugi groaned and crossed his arms. “Ugh, always the gentleman.”

“Goodnight, Partner,” Atem said before he could change his mind and let Yugi do what he wanted to him. Then he laughed at the grumbling he got as a response.

Despite Yugi’s continued efforts to get Atem to stay and a dwindling amount will power on Atem’s part, Atem ended downstairs in the living room.

He was setting up his couch-bed for the night when his phone vibrated from its spot on the coffee table.

Figuring it was a text from Yugi, Atem couldn’t resist picking it up and looking at it that instant. He sat down on the half made couch and found that it was a picture message. It took a moment for the picture to download and only then did Atem realize the sending number was unknown to him but he didn’t have any time to think about it before the image popped onto the screen.

He nearly dropped the phone.                              

It was a picture of Yugi kissing someone else at the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUNDUNDUN
> 
>  
> 
> *Hides behind a wall*  
> Please don't hate me!  
> I gotta keep up the suspense!
> 
> I'm going to try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can so we can see what exactly happened at that bar!
> 
> Comments and kudos may help speed up the process!


	14. The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember, actions speak louder than words.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really wanted to get this chapter up last week but there is such a huge turning point in here I really wanted to get this bad boy right! And yes, I remember the terrible cliffhanger I left you all with and I'm sorry I didn't get this out faster!  
> But I took a little longer to work on this and I hope it shows!
> 
> Enjoy the drama!  
> (Sorry for any typos but I was mainly focusing on getting my dialogue correct and believable...)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

Atem’s fuming as he stomped up the stairs and barged right into Yugi’s room, not even taking a moment to knock.

Yugi’s there, throwing his day clothes into the hamper, now dressed in light blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. When he turned toward the sound of the door opening and closing, he had that giddy grin on his face like before.

His mind was still swimming with the goodness of the alcohol so he didn’t even register Atem’s scowl, just that he came back upstairs. He reached out his arms in invitation. “Oh goodie, you changed your mind!”

The grip Atem had on his phone tightened dangerously. His jaw was clenched so tightly his teeth ground together. “No, but please let me know if _you’ve_ changed _your_ mind?”

The harsh growl in his voice was enough to catch Yugi’s attention now. He stopped his movements a few steps away from Atem and scrunched up his face. “What’re you talking about?”

“This,” Atem snapped, thrusting his phone out toward Yugi.

At first Yugi only looked between the phone and Atem, then he carefully took it from him and turned it over in his hand. Atem watched Yugi regard it curiously, holding the phone closer to his face to make out the smaller details of it. His face suddenly dropped and his head snapped up toward Atem.

“Who sent you this?”

“Does it matter?” Atem was seething and very much not in control of his anger at this point. Everything he’d been working toward turned to a lie with a single picture. “The second I’m gone you go around kissing other people!”

Yugi held both hands up in front of him, Atem’s phone still in one of them. “Woah! That is _not_ what’s going on here!”

Atem snatched the phone back to hold it in front of Yugi’s face. “And now you’re going to lie to me about it? When the proof is right here in front of you?”

“I’m not lying!” Yugi pushed the phone away from his face. “She’s just a friend from work. She went to give me a hug when she lost her balance and fell into me. It only looks like she’s kissing me.” Atem’s eyes narrowed a fraction and the hurt look on Yugi’s face showed that he knew Atem didn’t believe him. “Don’t you trust me?”

Atem scoffed at those words. “Those are heavy words coming from you.”

Yugi faltered at that, tilting his head to the side. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Atem held a hand up to his chest. “I’ve been trying to regain _your_ trust for months now. I’ve done everything in my power to prove to you that I’m here to stay yet you still keep me at arm’s length.” He turned his back to Yugi, pressing a hand to his forehead and rubbing at it fretfully. “But how stupid am I? Apparently, I’m just biding for your attention when it’s obviously elsewhere.”

“I already told you I wasn’t kissing this woman!” Yugi’s voice started raising, holding his own as he matched Atem’s intensity. “And you wouldn’t have to prove anything to me if you hadn’t broken your promise in the first place!”

Atem exhaled a frustrated sigh through his nose. “I thought we were past this.” He turned back to Yugi and noticed the red flush of anger tinting his cheeks now. He crossed his arms. “You know why I had to go. I didn’t have a choice.”

Yugi scoffed at that. The combination of anger and alcohol swimming through Yugi’s bloodstream was drowning out his usual level headedness. “But you did when you got there. You could have fought for us but you didn’t!”  

They're just going around in circles now. After everything it still always came back to this screw up. He’d paid the price. He was presented with an impossible decision and he chose Yugi. Hell, he’d given up the chance at ever seeing his loved ones ever again for the opportunity at being with Yugi again!

Yugi wanted him back, to live a life with him but that didn’t seem to be enough anymore.

Atem held his ground, shouting back at Yugi, “I’m here! I came back! This is what you wanted!”

“I never wanted this!” Yugi screamed, so loud the neighbors could probably hear them by now. They stared each other down for a long moment until Yugi’s resolve crumbled.

Atem watched as all the anger drained from his body with a hoarse sob. Yugi covered his face with his hands. “I never wanted this… I wanted you then. I wanted you to want us! I wanted you to fight for us but instead you just left! Saying you weren’t going to do anything to try to stop it!”

Seeing Yugi sob into his hands, hearing him confess his pain to Atem… It flushed away the feelings of jealousy and anger, leaving only that all too familiar guilt in Atem’s chest. He hated seeing him so broken, and to know he was the one at the root of this hurt… He could hardly stand it.

Atem closed the distance between them and reached out a hand to comfort Yugi. The moment his fingers brushed over the cotton fabric of his shirt Yugi flinched away. He pushed past Atem, accidentally shouldering him as he fled from the room. Atem reared around and trailed him down the stairs. When he finally caught up to Yugi in the living room he stopped him by catching hold of his wrist.

“Yugi-“

“No,” Yugi fumed through a wet sob, ripping his arm out of Atem’s grasp. He kept his back to Atem. “Do you have any idea how much that hurt? Knowing that the person you cared about the most, someone you’d give up anything for… He didn’t even care enough to _try_ staying with you.”

Atem swallowed past the sudden tightness in his throat. The hollow sound in Yugi’s voice cracked right through Atem’s chest and took a firm grip on his heart.

“If I knew staying would've been possible-” 

"That's the point! You didn't know," Yugi said, still not turning his back to face Atem. “Neither of us did but that doesn't mean you should've given up. All you had to do was try... But I guess I wasn't worth the effort...” 

“You are," Atem rushed forward, coming up next to Yugi. "You're worth it and so much more.” Atem forced a deep breath, tentatively chancing a glance at Yugi's face. His eyes were screwed shut and his jaw was trembling slightly. “So much so… That I was willing to give up everything to come back to you.”

Yugi shook his head, his bangs flying in front of his face. “You only came back because that God gave you the opportunity.”

“You don’t know the whole truth of the situation.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Yugi said and put some distance between them.

Atem was quick to follow, not wanting to keep any distance between them at all. As it was, it was taking all he had in him not to scoop Yugi up into his arms and promise him everything was going to be okay. “If you’d just let me explain it might change your mind.”

“No.”

Atem’s movements faltered and he stopped short. He felt like there was no air left in his lungs as he choked out, “What?”

Yugi stopped right in front of the stairs that led outside, one hand clinging to the door frame and it looked like it was holding him up. His entire framed sagged where he stood and even though Atem couldn’t see his face, he knew it looked just as defeated.

“I said, no.” Atem floundered for his words as he began to panic. This couldn’t be the end of it but his heart nearly stopped when Yugi spoke again. “I can’t hear any more of your excuses. I can’t keep letting myself open to you to just keep getting hurt again.”

Atem’s gaze dropped to the floor, eyes wide as he tried and failed to think of something he could say to that. He was guilty of everything Yugi accused him of. Yugi trusted him on multiple occasions and Atem had let him down just as many times.

He’d always try to make it up to Yugi… And Yugi, being the ever forgiving, kind soul he was, would always give him another chance but maybe his chances had finally run out.

Atem didn’t want to ask but… “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying… I can’t do this again, Atem.” Atem’s head snapped up, his mouth hanging open and his eyes shining with hurt. “I’m tired of being hurt by the things you do.”

Atem reached out with a trembling hand. He didn’t want to accept it. This couldn’t be the end of it. “But-“

But he never got the chance to say it when Yugi cut him off. “I’m sorry this was just a waste of time. You… I think it’s time for you to go back now.”

Atem was frozen by Yugi’s words.  He wanted to rush forward but nothing would move. “I can’t go back now, Yugi.”

“Yes, you can. I’m telling you so. We tried but this obviously isn’t working out.”

Gods, Atem wished Yugi would just turn around and look at him already, see just how much his words were killing him.

Suddenly Atem realized that maybe there was one thing that could change Yugi’s mind. He still hadn’t told him the truth of his return. Maybe if he could just get Yugi to listen to him long enough to hear that then he might change his mind.

This gave Atem enough strength to move again and he caught hold of Yugi’s shoulder, turning him around. “Please, just let me explain.”

“There’s nothing else to say…” Yugi refused to look him in the eyes. “Please, don’t make this harder than it already is…”

“If you’d just listen to me-“ Atem pleaded, his voice shook slightly with each word. He reached out again but Yugi was too fast. He turned again and this time disappeared down the stairs. Atem stood at the top, listening as the door opened and shut.

He could only stand there, eyes wide in shock and blurry from unshed tears. Any chance he had at fixing their relationship just ran out that door, fled from him to save from being hurt again. How could he let this happen? They’d been so close, right on the cusp of having their relationship back but he’d blown it yet again.

Yugi didn’t want him. Yugi wanted him to leave!

Atem’s entire body began to shake, every muscle clenching as the waves of anguish rolled through him.

A voice from behind him caused him to startle. He whipped around, wiping the wetness from his eyes with the heels of his palms.

“What are you waiting for?” It was Solomon, looking at him expectantly.  He waved a hand toward the stairs. “Go after him.”

Atem turned to look at the closed door at the bottom of the stairs. He somehow managed some control over his voice. “You heard him. He doesn’t want me to.”

“Are you going to let what he said in anger be the deciding factor on you relationship?” Solomon stepped up next to him and gave him a little nudge. “I heard him say he didn’t want you to give up on the relationship so show him you’re not giving up. Show him how much you want this.”

Atem stared at him, realizing how right Solomon was. He’d promised Yugi there was nothing that would stop him from trying to fix their relationship so he couldn’t just let this be the end of it.

He would find Yugi, show him he wasn’t about to give up like he’d done years before. He wouldn’t let this be the end of it. Before he realized it he was already running out the door.

 

* * *

 

Atem searched for hours but couldn’t find Yugi. It was dark; the middle of the night and Yugi had a head start when he’d fled from Atem. Atem had no idea where Yugi would go so late but he hoped that he’d at least found somewhere safe to go.

Turning back in the direction of the game shop, Atem hoped that maybe Yugi has just gone back home while he’d been out searching.

When Atem made it home, he found Solomon still awake, sitting in his chair in the living room. He looked to Atem hopefully. “Any luck?”

Atem shook his head. He dropped down onto the couch like a sack of flour, bowing his head in defeat.

“I was hoping you’d find him because I tried calling him but he left his phone behind. Knowing him he’s probably settled down at a friend’s house for the night.” Solomon leaned toward Atem and started saying, “I know it seems bad now-“

“Just stop,” Atem weakly help up a hand in his direction. “I can’t hear any of your cliché pick-me-ups right now. Please, I’d like to be alone right now.”

He knew Solomon just wanted to give him hope but between all the grief and guilt stirring around inside him, there was no room left for hope.

Solomon let out a long sigh but didn’t say anything else. He stood from his chair and on his way upstairs gave Atem’s shoulder a quick pat.

 

* * *

 

The next morning Atem woke up in the same spot Solomon left him the night before. He’d stayed awake for as long as he could just in case Yugi did come home. Atem had a crick in his neck from it falling limply to the side. He was stretching it out just as he heard Solomon’s voice come from the kitchen.

It sounded like he was having a conversation and Atem’s heart jumped in his chest with hope that Yugi had come home last night.

But that hope soon dissolved when Atem entered the kitchen in time to see Solomon hanging the phone back on the receiver. When Solomon turned in his direction he must have seen the disappointment on Atem’s face.

“That was Yugi. He’d stayed at Joey’s for the night.” Atem opened his mouth but when he went to ask the question he stopped himself. Unfortunately for him, Solomon read him clearly and answered it anyway with a sad look. “He didn’t ask about you.”

Atem let out a long sigh as he walked over to the kitchen table.  “And why should he? He probably thinks I’m long gone by now.” The way Yugi told him to leave, to go back to the Afterlife…  The finality in his words told Atem he probably expected him to be long gone by now. And if Yugi didn’t even ask his grandfather if he was still here made Atem think he didn’t want him here anymore either.

“Well you can prove him otherwise when he comes home. He said he’d be a few more hours but he’d be home by lunchtime.”

Atem thought, _He’s just giving me more time to leave…_ And who could blame him? Even if Atem could go back to the Afterlife, there was no way he could stay here now. He would always be a constant reminder of their failed relationship. He needed a new plan now.

“Maybe I can convince Bakura to let me stay with him from now on,” Atem mused. “He could probably get me a job at the museum too.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Atem looked to Solomon, brow raised in question. Solomon crossed the kitchen and placed a fresh cup of coffee in front of Atem. “Regardless of what’s going on between you and my grandson, you’re always welcome to stay here. I would never force you to leave.”

“I don’t understand,” Atem started off, not for a second believing what the older man was saying to him. “Yugi’s your only grandson and I’ve hurt him so much. I even chased him out of the house in the middle of the night. How can you still be so kind to me after everything I’ve done to him?”

Solomon absorbed the words and mulled over them for a moment, Atem watching him closely. He tapped his fingers on the mug still in his own hand before taking the seat directly across from Atem.

“You did hurt Yugi and I’ll admit I was a little worried about how you coming back into his life would affect him.” Solomon took a sip from his cup, like he was taking the moment to think of exactly how he wanted to say this. “After you two parted ways Yugi was a wreck. He tried to hide it from me but I raised the boy.  He can’t hide much from me. Anyway, I let him grieve over the loss of his closest friend and Yugi learned to move on as best he could. He had his friends to comfort him and I was thankful for that.”

Atem looked down at his hands on the table. He knew this, Yugi had told him as much but it didn’t lessen the guilt he felt for the years of hurt Yugi had to endure.

“Then a few years later you show up in my kitchen and I would’ve thought Yugi would be jumping for joy over your return but he wasn’t. I wasn’t sure why but the truth over that came out quickly enough.”

Atem nodded. “Yet you still let me stay.”

“I did and would you like to know why?” Atem chanced a look across the table and was surprised to see the older man smiling at him. “I have never seen my grandsons smile look so sincere since you left.” Atem went to argue that, remind him of all the hurt that has brought with it but Solomon didn’t give him the chance. “Yes, you two are having some problems right now but all couples do. I have faith that the two of you will work this out because I want to see him smile like that every day and you’re the only one who can make that happen.”

Atem frowned. “You aren’t afraid I’m going to hurt him again?”

Solomon rolled his eyes. “Did you forget what you’ve done for him? You literally gave up everything you had for him. I have no doubt that you’re going to treat him with nothing less than he deserves for the rest of your lives.”

Maybe Solomon was right? If only Yugi would listen to him, let him explain himself. He never wanted this to be the reason Yugi forgave him, for Yugi to think the only reason he was here was because he had nowhere else to go… But maybe that’s not really what this meant… Maybe it would show Yugi there was nowhere else he’d rather be even if it meant giving up so much to be here.

 “If he’ll still let me,” Atem said, lips turning up into a shy smile.

Solomon brightened seeing his words finally break through to Atem. “Just give him some time and for the love of everything that’s holy… Would you just tell him what you did already? He wants to know he means something to you.” He stood, giving Atem a wink. “Remember, actions speak louder than words.” He turned toward the stairs to the shop. “Whenever you’re ready come on down. No rush.”

 

* * *

                                                                                                                                               

It took Atem a little longer than strictly necessary to get ready for the day, but no matter what he did he felt like his body was moving in slow motion. He tried focusing on each simple task: shower, dress, eat… but his mind constantly reverted back to the night before, each time chiseling away at another piece of his heart.

He thought Solomon’s words would leave him feeling more optimistic for the day but it only caused him more nervousness. All Atem needed to do was get Yugi to listen to him but he already told him he didn’t want to listen to what Atem had to say.

When he finally did make it down to the shop Solomon left him alone for the most part, letting Atem busy himself with whatever he wanted while he mulled over what to say. It mostly turned out to be idly shuffling stock around the store or stealing away in the back storage room like he was now, sitting on a plastic storage box with his head buried in his hands as he tried to calm his fears.

This had all started over him accusing Yugi of being unfaithful to him. Atem fished his phone out of his pocket and opened the picture. He hadn’t looked at it since the first time last night and he’d been so shocked at what he was seeing it had only been brief before he’d stormed into Yugi’s room.

He took a longer moment to look at it now, zooming in on the finer details his overwhelmed brain had over looked at first. Yugi was seated at a bar stool, most of his body hiding behind a female figure and her back facing the camera. Her head was close to Yugi’s and as he looked closer he realized he couldn’t actually see if their faces were together or not.

She had a drink in one hand and the other clutching at Yugi’s shoulder, leaning into his chest. Yugi had both arms around her shoulders, holding onto her as well.

Yugi had said it wasn’t as it seemed and that this woman wasn’t actually embracing him romantically but at first glance that’s exactly what’s exactly what it looked like. Atem sighed and let the phone fall away from his face.

Of course Yugi’s been telling the truth but he’d been filled with too much angry jealously to hear any of it. Yugi had never done anything to show he’d ever be unfaithful to him, so much so that he’d sworn off dating in general from how much he longed for Atem.

He’d made such a mess of things, yet again. Was having a relationship always this hard? He shook his head… He didn’t want to think so. He hoped once they could get all this supernatural body possessions and coming back from the dead stuff behind them they could finally live a simpler life.

Instead of wallowing away in the back room all morning, Atem made his way back out to the store. He’d only just closed the door behind him when he froze, hearing Yugi’s voice first and then looking up to see him standing on one side of the counter  while Solomon sat behind it.

Whatever Yugi was saying, Atem didn’t hear it. He was just so focused on the fact that Yugi was home and if he was going to get another chance at fixing this mess it was going to be now.

Yugi’s eyes caught on his movement off to the side of where Atem was standing and when his eyes flicked to Atem, his steady voice wavered.

Yugi looked a little ruffled, hair messy from sleep and he was wearing a large sweatshirt over his night clothes that no doubt belonged to Joey. The way it clung loosely to Yugi’s frame made him look even smaller. He looked to Atem with wide, disbelieving eyes showing Atem that he really wasn’t expecting him to still be here, that he really did expect Atem to pack up and leave like he’d told him to.

Atem could also see how tired Yugi looked, the whites of his eyes reddened from lack of sleep or crying… or more likely both. Yugi dropped his gaze, breaking eye contact and giving Atem the chance to think straight long enough to shoot Solomon an unsure glance and receive an encouraging nod in return.

He turned back to Yugi, trying to hide the strain in his voice as he said, “We need to talk.”

Yugi looked up, lips pressed tightly together and Atem thought that maybe he was going to refuse but by miracle he nodded instead.

Atem started up the stairs and was relieved to hear Yugi follow after him. He tried to think over exactly what he was going to say but the words fell out of his head as he led Yugi into the house and then all the way to Yugi’s room.

His throat felt like it closed a little more with each step. This was going to be the make or break of everything he’d been working toward. This was truly his last and final chance at reconciliation with his partner.

Once in the room Atem closed the door and when he turned around Yugi was slipping off the oversized sweatshirt and tossing it over the back of his desk chair. He was surprised when Yugi was the first to talk.

“This is about last night, isn’t it?”

“Not all of it… but partly, yes.”

Yugi placed both of his hands on the back of the chair, looking like he was bracing himself. “I’m glad you didn’t leave yet because needed to apologize for what I said. I wasn’t thinking straight and I shouldn’t have blown up on you.”

Atem stepped closer to Yugi and wanted to turn him around but he was afraid of Yugi flinching away from his touch again. “Don’t apologize for speaking the truth. And I’m far from innocent. I accused you of something you didn’t do and after everything I’ve put you through I wouldn’t blame you for trying to find comfort with someone else.” Yugi reared around then, like he wanted to argue against that but Atem stopped him, placing his hands on Yugi’s upper arms. “I know you didn’t,” He added quickly. “I believe you when you say you did nothing with that woman but I still wouldn’t blame you. We’ve been through so much together and somehow I always seem to prove I’m not worthy of you.”

Yugi fiercely shook his head. “Don’t say that-“

“It’s true,” He said with more conviction. “What you said last night was what I needed to hear and something you needed to say. You were right when you said I never fought for our relationship. I just accepted the fact that I had to leave and that was the end of it. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have just accepted it but I was so afraid that if I asked I would be denied.” One of his hands dropped down to tangle together with Yugi’s. He brought them up and pressed the back of Yugi’s hand to his chest. “I have never wanted anything in my life as much as I’ve wanted you.”

Yugi’s voice dropped down to a breathy whisper. “I know that.”

“No, you don’t.” Yugi looked to him confused and Atem smiled nervously. “Not really, anyway. You don’t know just how much I had to give up to be here.”

“Give up? I don’t understand…”

“I’ll explain everything if you’ll let me.” Very slowly Yugi nodded and Atem sagged a little more into his touch. Leave it to Yugi to be the ever kind and understanding soul he was. Atem truly didn’t deserve him.

Atem gave a shaky laugh and said, “This probably isn’t going to bode well for you trusting in me but there is something I’ve been keeping a secret from you.”

He led them over to the bed and was a little relieved when Yugi sat down so their thighs were toughing. It calmed Atem’s nerves more than he thought it would. He still held onto Yugi’s hand and as long as Yugi didn’t pull it away he wasn’t letting it go. He ran his thumb over the smooth skin while he searched for the proper words.

“Osiris didn’t just let me come back. When he approached me he gave me an ultimatum and I had to choose what meant more to me.”

He started from the beginning, telling Yugi everything about the Afterlife right up until the moment he came back. Most he’d already told Yugi but he wasn’t in control of the waterfall of words flowing out of his mouth. He talked for a long time, focusing on their connected hands, not even chancing a single glance toward Yugi.

The end of the story was where he finally paused before letting go of the secret he’d been trying so hard to conceal. Osiris approaching him, his final decision to come back, the fight with his parents over it… Right up until the moment he stumbled out onto the streets in modern day Japan.

By the time he was done telling the story he felt a little winded and had to take a deep breath. The room was silent after, neither of them making a sound. Atem flicked his gaze up to Yugi’s face, frozen in shock, but he could see in his eyes his mind working over Atem’s words. He gave Yugi the time he needed to digest the truth until finally Yugi spoke up.

Atem watched him blink a few times, coming back into the moment. “So… You can never go back or see them again?” Atem nodded. Yugi’s brow knit together tightly. “You gave up all that just to come back… Here?”

“ _To you_ ,” Atem clarified, giving Yugi’s hand a squeeze. “I never want you to doubt how much you mean to me.”

Atem jumped back a little as Yugi shot up from the bed. Atem watched him as he paced the floor, pulling at his hair and rambling through sentences way too fast.

Yugi looked on the verge of full blown hysterics by the time Atem stood and caught hold of him. Yugi tried to wiggle from his grasp but Atem tightened the hold he had on his shoulders.

“You have to undo it! Everything you’ve worked for in your life was to get to the Afterlife!”

Atem wrapped his arms around Yugi’s shoulders, pulling him flush against him and it seemed to calm Yugi just enough to get him to listen, but he was still breathing a little raggedly.

“What’s done is done. My life is with you now.”

Yugi pressed his face into Atem’s collarbone and clutched the fabric on the back of Atem’s shirt. He rolled his forehead back and forth saying over and over again, “You shouldn’t have done that…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how does Yugi really take the truth? The next chapter will tell!
> 
> Stay tuned!
> 
> Please comment and Kudos!  
> (Comments always mean more but I'll take the Kudos too :D )


	15. Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This… Us… Are you certain this is what you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! OMG I can't believe it took me soooo long to get this chapter out to you guys! I really don't know where all my time goes! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
> Some steamy stuff is about to happen to prepare yourself!  
> Again, special thanks to those that take the time to write out comments and reviews on my story! It always makes my day when I read them.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.

“You shouldn’t have done that…”

Yugi clutched at the back of Atem’s shirt, rolling his forehead over Atem’s shoulder. He just kept repeating that, voice strained and wobbling and this was exactly what Atem feared would happen.

He held Yugi securely in his arms, running his hands in a soothing manner over his back. Yugi’s spiky hair tickled his face as he pressed his cheek against it. Atem dropped his voice low and soft in an attempt to calm him.

“It’s okay, Yugi.”

Yugi pulled away harshly, but only far enough so he could look up to Atem’s face.

“No, it’s not!” He looked away and slightly nibbled on his bottom lip. “If I’d known that’s what you’d have to give up to come back here I never would've pressured you into staying.”

“Yugi, look at me.” Atem could see the struggle in Yugi’s features but waited patiently for him to tilt his head up again. “You haven’t pressured me into anything. I wanted to come back and I made a decision that I should’ve made from the start. I belong here, with you.”

Yugi frowned. “But your family…”

“They’ll be fine. They have each other and now…” Atem chanced a shy smile and tightened his arms around Yugi’s middle just a little. “Well, now I’m hoping I have you.”

A small smile started on Yugi’s face but suddenly stopped. He asked, “How can you be so calm about this? Everything we worked for was to get you to the Afterlife so you could be with your family.” He shook his head. “I’m not worth this…”

“Yes. You are.” Atem declared, letting Yugi hear the finality in his voice. There was no way he was going to let Yugi think he meant anything less than the world to him. Atem leaned forward to rest his forehead against Yugi’s. “And so, so much more.”

He felt some of the tension drain from Yugi’s body as he leaned into him. The tight fisted grip Yugi had on his shirt softened and his hands flattened against Atem’s back, pressing Atem even closer.

They were silent for a long time, just standing there in the middle of Yugi’s room. No more secrets, no more worrying. All the cards were on the table now and Atem could finally, _finally_ feel the weakened connection of their bond reforming.

Yugi’s bubbling laugh broke through the silence in the room. When he pulled his head away from Atem’s he had the brightest smile on his face. Through all the laughing he managed to get out, “You’re crazy!”

Atem felt his cheeks flush as the extremely corny line, “Crazy for you?”, slipped from his lips but the way it made Yugi laugh even more made it all worth it.

And then Yugi kissed him, mouth smiling against Atem’s and causing a laugh of his own to rumble in his chest. It mixed wonderfully with the delicious tingling that grew with each pass of Yugi’s sweet lips against his own.

Yugi kissed him with eagerness, in a way that told Atem he had nothing to fear anymore. Yugi knew he was going to stay because if he was crazy enough to give up the eternity of royal luxuries, he must be sincere in his feelings.

And it didn’t take long for Yugi’s muffled laughs to transform into hums of pleasure, feeding them directly into Atem’s mouth, and Atem accepting them with renewed delight. Atem pressed back with just as much vigor, sealing their mouths together, soaking up as much of Yugi as he could in this moment.

His hands started to wander without him even thinking, sliding down to rest on the small of Yugi’s back, using his fingertips to trace the curve of his spine through the thin fabric of his t-shirt, stopping just above the curve of his ass. Every lust filled fantasy in his brain wanted him to take that leap, but he restrained himself. He let Yugi set the pace and if this was all Yugi wanted to do, Atem was _not_ complaining.

Yugi broke the kiss with a gasp, and Atem found himself doing the same. He’d become too caught up in the mix of sensations to realize that he did, in fact, need air to live. Yugi looked up to him with eyes gone dark with desire.

Atem licked his lips and loved how they tasted of Yugi. While he ran his tongue across his bottom lip Yugi’s eyes followed, watching this with hungry eyes.

In the next second, Yugi was pushing forward with enough force to make Atem backpedal until he was being pressed into the wall. A small grunt was all Atem managed before Yugi’s mouth was on his again.

As the kisses grew more fevered, Yugi’s lips started to part and that was all the invitation Atem needed. He let his tongue slide between Yugi’s parted lips, moaning as he took his fill, mapping out the new territory of this hot cave. Their ragged breath mingled as their tongues slid delicately together in a faultless dance, first in Yugi’s mouth, then being pushed back into Atem’s where he let Yugi explore.

That warmth swirling in Atem’s chest sank lower, curling low and hot, deep in his gut. He suddenly became very aware of his cock hardening and when Yugi pressed into his groin it forced a harsh moan from deep within him. He could feel Yugi’s firm cock nestled in next to his and that alone got him the rest of the way hard.

Atem pulled away from the kiss to drag some much needed air into his burning lungs. Everywhere Yugi touched burned actually, so much he feared the hot flush creeping through his body might actually set him on fire. Yugi’s skittering touches were like hot coals on his exposed skin, stoking the fire that burned deep inside him and it didn’t stop there. Yugi’s mouth still sought out more of Atem. He started in on Atem’s neck, leaving open mouthed kisses across his exposed skin. When he reached a certain spot on his neck he gave it a little nibble, just the blunt edge of his teeth, and Atem’s hip’s bucked hard against Yugi’s, receiving a harsh whine from his partner as he returned the pressure.

This was crazy. Barely an hour ago Atem had feared he’d never have the chance of fixing their relationship. Now though, in a mix of neediness and deprived of each other’s touch, here they were, desperately clutching to each other, still fully clothed and racing toward the edge of blissful release.

Yugi’s hips began to rock against his, first slowly, almost shy until he looked up into Atem's face. Whatever lust drunk expression that was surely etched into his face gave Yugi the reassurance he needed. His hips started a more confident rhythm, rubbing their clothes erections perfectly together, forcing Atem to toss his head back against the wall with a thump as he tried to take in the enormity of what was happening. They were making out, grinding against each other in a perfect rhythm and somehow Atem still couldn’t believe this was happening.

Atem always imagined how his first truly intimate moment together with Yugi might be. He’d wanted to make it romantic, take their time exploring each other’s bodies, find out what the other did and didn’t like. He never imagined it would be this spontaneous, accelerating faster than he could wrap his head around in needy groping and kissing.

But Atem couldn’t be mad at it. Not with the way Yugi was moving against him, giving him everything all at once. Nothing about this was planned but everything about it was perfect.

Back in his time he’d wondered what it would be like, to find someone he’d want to be this intimate with, to let down his guard enough to show another this unruly side of himself when the rest of the world needed him to be the poised leader. In his short life he’d never found someone he trusted that way and in this moment he knew why. No one could ever measure up to him the way Yugi did. In his eyes Yugi was kind and caring and sweet and no one would ever be able to make him feel this exposed and loved at the same time. Yugi had seen him at his worst and still loved him even then.

And now he was here, letting Yugi close to him where he’d always wanted him, open to anything and everything he would offer.

"Oh!" Atem cried out softly when Yugi’s mouth found its way up to his ear to nibble on the tender flesh there, and then moaned when Yugi pressed hard against his dick. His eyes were screwed shut so tightly he saw little burst of light behind his lids.

The fire in his gut crackled so forcefully, threatening to burst from Atem that he thought he might come any instant but  something stupid in his brain made him grab hold of Yugi’s hips, digging his fingers into them and trying to stop the wonderful movements long enough to gasp out an unsteady, “Wa- Ah! Fuck!”

But Yugi was relentless. Atem could tell he was getting close too by the way his breath was coming out in short little pants. “Hah, oh! Mmm, Ha!”

Atem was so close to the edge and Yugi was moving so perfectly against him but he just needed to know one more thing before they crossed over the finish line. Just one thing that could very well make or break this entire moment. He didn't want to take this step in their relationship unless Yugi was absolutely certain about them. He urgently gasped out, “Wait!”

The outburst was enough to stop Yugi but thankfully he pressed his cock in hard against Atem’s groin, giving him enough pressure to keep him steady for a moment. He looked to Atem with confused eyes so dilated with lust that Atem could barely see any of that beautiful lilac color. “What? What’s wrong?”

That lust filled gaze had Atem taking a huge breath as another roll of arousal shot through him. He kneaded his fingers into Yugi’s hip, trying to calm himself so he didn’t come just from that. After another deep breath through his nose he said, “This… Us… Are you certain this is what you want?”

Yugi smiled, and it was tender. He reached up and touched Atem’s cheek. “I’d be the biggest idiot in the world if I said 'no'.”

Atem returned the smile, finally receiving the answer he’d been waiting months to hear. “I love you, Yugi,” He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Yugi’s lips. “And I'll go to any length to prove that to you.”

“ _Crazy_ ,” Yugi repeated but still returned the kiss and after the next kiss added, “But I love you anyway.”

And it was like those words flipped a switch in Atem. He deepened the kisses; bring back the heat between them that had for a moment been banked. He kneaded at Yugi’s hips and Yugi took the cue to start moving again.

Yugi’s body felt like a puzzle piece pressed so flawlessly against Atem’s and he wished they didn’t have all this pesky clothing between them. Just the thought of Yugi’s bare skin, pressed so tightly against his own sent shuttering electricity down his spine. He let his hands move to where they previously wanted, reaching around and taking hold of Yugi’s ass, helping Yugi press himself even closer to Atem’s frame, feeling the firm muscles bunch as he thrusted.

And Yugi’s hands were just as hungry, reaching up and tangling in Atem’s hair. He gripped it just on the edge of being too tight but even the boarding pain added to the heat of the moment. Yugi kissed him again, uncoordinated and sloppy before pressing his face into Atem’s neck.

“Atem!” Yugi gasped, his hot breath tickling his skin. His movements were becoming less coordinated, his voice rising slightly in pitch. “Ah! A-Atem!”

“I’m here,” Atem brought one hand up to hold Yugi against him, leaving the other one to continue groping at Yugi’s ass. “I-I’m here…” Atem could hear how unsteady his voice was now. It was shaking almost as much as his knees were. He was sure if Yugi’s jittering body wasn’t humping him into the wall he’d have fallen long ago.

The timbre of Yugi’s moans went higher and higher until Atem felt his entire frame start to shake in his hold. His hips lost what little coordination they had left, instead pressing in deep and hard as Atem felt Yugi’s cock twitch against his own.

Yugi’s moans and seeing the look of bliss on his face as he came turned out to be too much for Atem to outlast, sending him raging into his own orgasm. Yugi’s voice was drowned out as he was engulfed by the searing sensations. A roaring firestorm filled his ears and his own body quaked, orgasm punching the breath out of him. The blood seared as it raced through his body.

Just when Atem thought for sure he was going to be reduced to a pile of smoldering ash, the inferno began to recede, leaving him gasping for air. When it was over Atem’s muscles felt like they’d melted and he very distantly became aware of a wetness in the crotch of his pants. He slid down the length of the wall, Yugi coming with him, unable to hold himself up either and instead curling into his side. He managed to rest his arm limply around Yugi’s body.

Atem cracked an eye, smiling weakly as he saw the bed not even ten feet away from them. In the heat of the moment neither of them had wanted to break their contact long enough to get there.

They sat there, reduced to a panting mess, hair in disarray and damp with sweat from what they’d just done. It was more intense than anything Atem had ever felt before. Glorious tingly aftershocks danced through his body all the way to his fingertips and toes.

He felt Yugi shift in his arms and cried out when there was a sharp tug on one of his blond bangs. “Gah!” He jerked his head away from the pain. When he opened his eyes he met a pair of very angry eyes.

“You do something crazy and think you can keep it a secret? Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that?”

Atem rubbed at the roots of his bangs. “I wasn’t sure how you’d react if you found out,” He explained and then mumbled, “I’m starting to trust my better judgement right now.”

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, staying silent while he waited for a proper response.

Atem sighed. He’d be stupid if he thought he could walk away from this without an explanation. He reached out in search of Yugi’s hand, finding it bringing it into his own lap. "When I first came back you seemed upset that I was here. I was afraid if I told you, you would feel trapped or that I was forcing myself back into your life."

Yugi’s face softened. "You could never make me feel like that…" He pressed in closer to Atem’s side, bringing his face closer to Atem’s. “I told you before that I was happy you were back. I was upset you left but if you’d have told me about this incredibly _insane_ thing you decided to do, maybe we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

“I never had any intention of keeping this from you but when I saw how fragile our bond had become, thanks to my poor actions, I didn’t want to risk doing anything else that might’ve weakened it more.” Atem turned his head away. “I also wanted you to trust me like you used to. I wanted to know you trusted that I would stay because that’s what I promised and you had faith in my word.”

There was a long pause between them before Yugi spoke again.

“I do trust you, Atem.”

Atem was still too afraid to look Yugi in the eyes. He kept his gaze away when he asked, “You do?”

“Yeah,” Atem felt Yugi bring his hand up from his lap to gently caress the side of his face. It didn’t take much of Yugi’s encouraging to tilt Atem’s head to look at him. He repeated, “I do trust you. I look back on everything that’s happened and… I know you were just trying to look out for me. You wanted me to have a good life and sacrificing your own happiness was how you tried to do it.”

Atem nodded. “I just wanted to do what was best for you.”

“I know. And I’m not gonna lie, I was pretty upset with how you left without trying to stay.” It was Yugi’s turn to look away while he confessed, “For a long time I thought it was because you didn’t actually want to stay with me.”

Atem felt Yugi’s hand start to fall away from his face but before it could he took hold of it and pressed it to his cheek again. “That’s not true.” He pressed a soft kiss to Yugi’s palm. “I will always want you, Partner.”

“I know. Believe me, after finding this out there’s no way anyone could deny how much you care about me.” Yugi shook his head, laughing again. “I still can't believe you did that for me."

“For us,” Atem corrected. "And you better start believing it because now you’re officially stuck with me." Atem playfully joked as he lightly tapped a single finger to Yugi's nose causing it to scrunch up in that adorable way he loved.

Yugi smiled shyly, pressing in closer to Atem. "I don't think that's such a bad thing."

He wrapped Yugi up into another hug, loving the way he fell so freely into his arms now. For so long his fear of never getting to be this close to Yugi clenched his heart and all at once it’d been released. A sudden surge of emotions flooded his chest and Atem found himself trying to hold back a sob. With an unsteady sigh his fears drained from his body, taking with it what little strength he had left. He sniffed back some of the tears but it didn’t go unnoticed by Yugi.

“Other Me?” Yugi asked, his voice gentle in Atem’s ear. He smiled hearing Yugi use his nickname again, when for so long it felt like forbidden territory. “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Atem said, bringing his face back enough to look into Yugi’s eyes. They shimmered with happy tears, mirroring Atem’s. “Everything’s perfect.”

 “You’re such a softy.” Yugi pressed a chaste kiss to Atem’s lips. “I love it.”

They stayed like that on the floor for a long time, neither wanting to let go of the other. They cuddled up close, their bond growing stronger with each gentle kiss. Sure the floor was uncomfortable and they’d eventually have to clean up the sticky mess in their pants, but for right now that was something they could worry about later.

 

* * *

 

When they eventually did decide it was time to separate (to Atem’s dismay) to clean themselves up it didn’t take long. Atem left the room only long enough to grab a new pair or boxers and pants from down stairs and go through a quick wipe down in the bathroom. He didn’t want to be away from Yugi any longer then he had to right now. By the time he made it back to Yugi’s room Yugi had his back to him, tossing the soiled clothes into his laundry hamper.

Atem strode across the room and hugged Yugi from behind. His heart soared when Yugi leaned back into his touch and brought his hands up to rest on Atem’s arms. Atem rubbed his nose along the curve of Yugi’s neck, taking a whiff of the clean sweat mixed with Yugi’s soap. He placed a kiss to the pale flesh, eliciting a little moan from Yugi, so he did it again, and again, and again.

“Wait,” Yugi pulled his neck away from him, but he could hear how breathless Yugi was becoming again. “We need to get back downstairs. Grandpa’s going to wonder what happened to us and he’s not going to want to walk into this.” Yugi turned in his arms to give him an apologetic look. “It'll give him a heart attack if he finds us making out in my room."

Atem pressed his lips together. Only he knew that Solomon already knew the truth of their relationship. He knew he had to tell Yugi.

"You know," Atem began, running his hands up and down Yugi’s back. "He's a wise man. Do you think on some level he may already know?"

Yugi looked like he was about to disagree but Atem’s faulty smile gave him away. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened in realization. "You told him!?"

"Of course not! He told me he’s known about us for some time now.” Yugi looked away, his face etched in worry. Atem knew Yugi wanted to tell his grandfather himself because he was afraid of how the older man would react. "Don't look so uneasy. He was happy we were trying to make amends."

Very slowly Yugi looked up again. "…Really?"

"Really," Atem said, giving him a reassuring smile. "He said all he cares about is your happiness and he think I can make you happy."

Yugi’s smile beamed. "You do. You make me very happy."

 

* * *

 

Atem followed Yugi down to the shop where Solomon was busy sweeping. When he noticed them enter he stopped mid sweep to look between the two.

Atem smiled, taking Yugi’s hand in his own and lacing their fingers together to show the older man just how well it went. Solomon raised an eyebrow in question and Atem nodded.

“It’s about damn time,” Solomon exclaimed. He leaned on the broom a little. “Watching the two of you pine over each other was just painful.”

"Atem said you figured out the truth about us but I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Yugi said, rubbing at the back of his neck with his free hand.

Solomon waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I was young once. I know how tough love can be."

"I still feel like I should’ve told you.” Yugi explained, his eyes shifting to Atem to give him a shy smile.

"It’s fine. You two had to work through it at your own pace.” Solomon walked over to a corner in the store and leaned the broom against the wall while saying, “But I am guilty for giving a little nudge every now and again. This boyfriend of yours can be so stubborn, Yugi.”

“Oh,” Yugi turned to Atem with the biggest grin on his face, giving Atem's heart a little flutter. “I’m well aware of that.”

Solomon continued on. “I mean, he does this grand romantic gesture, scarifying his resting place to join you again, and he thinks he can just keep it to himself. _Stubborn,"_   He repeated, a bit dramatically. “But now it’s said and we can all move on. To celebrate, I’m going to make us all lunch.”

Atem rolled his eyes as he watched the older man disappear upstairs, but nonetheless made a mental note to thank Solomon for his incessant nudging.

Yugi let go of his hand and asked, "You told him but not me?"

Atem turned back to Yugi, who looked to him with hurt. "I didn't want to but he wouldn't relent in his questioning."

"Oh." Yugi leaned back against a wall, face down and twisted in thought.

"Are you upset with me?" Atem asked, a little upset with himself for not seeing this coming.

Eventually Yugi looked up, shaking his head. "No. You told me why you didn't tell me and I understand that." Yugi pushed off the counter and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Relieved he dodged this bullet, Atem's arms circled Yugi's waist, pulling Yugi in flush against his body. Yugi gave him a smile and said, "It's behind us. Right now I’d much rather focus on the present.”

“Well, I have to say the present is pretty spectacular.” Yugi giggled and tilted his chin up, asking for a kiss which Atem was more than happy to give. Nothing could make this moment better. Atem confessed, “I have to say, when I found out you went to Joey’s last night I was really worried he’d turn you against me completely. Especially since Joey’s the one that sent that falsely incriminating picture to begin with.”

Yugi tilted his head to the side. “You think Joey sent it?”

“You don’t?”

“No. He said it wasn't him,” He replied, shaking his head.

“You believe him?”

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “Why shouldn’t I?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Atem drawled sarcastically. “Maybe because he hates me?”

“’Hates’ is a strong word.”

“And so was that punch he threw at my face.”

“Alright, fine,” Yugi relented. “I’ll admit he’s not thrilled about you being back but I really believe him when he says he didn’t send it. The reason I went to his place last night was because I thought he sent it too and I wanted to know why he would do something so mean but he had no idea what I was talking about.”

“You don’t think he was lying?”

“No. And if he was, Mai would’ve been able to tell. I don’t know how but she always knows when’s he’s lying.”

Atem wanted to believe in what Yugi was saying but it was just a little hard to believe. Joey was the only person Atem could think of that would have the knowledge of what that picture would do to them and the only one who would risk sending it. If it wasn’t Joey, then who?

“Atem?”

Atem blinked a couple times. “Hm, yes?”

“You went all spacey on me.”

“Oh.” He tightened his arms around Yugi. “I was just trying to think of who else could’ve sent it.”

Yugi shrugged. “I have no idea but I’m sure we’ll figure it out. There’s nothing we haven’t been able to figure out together.”

Atem grinned. “Yes. We'll figure it out together.”

They were about to kiss again when a cough caught their attention, stopping them. They both turned to see Solomon standing at the bottom of the stairs, arms folded across his chest.

“I’m happy to see the two of you getting along but this is a place of business. No canoodling where the customers can see.” He waved a finger at the two of them. “I won’t hesitate to hose you two down.”

Atem leaned over to whisper in Yugi’s ear, “You know, I think he means it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So YAY! These dorks can finally love each other!  
> But don't worry. Their story isn't over yet! They still have a lot to figure out before I'm done with them but at least now they can cuddle up and be extra cute in the meantime.
> 
> Please review! I hope this chapter was good and lived up to your expectations on their first time together! 
> 
> Kudos and Comments please! :)


	16. Game Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my loyal readers! I can't believe it's been so long since the last time I uploaded anything on this story!  
> I made sure to up my game and put in even more effort in making this a fluff filled, steamy master piece.  
> I hope I don't disappoint!  
> Let me know what you think! The next chapter is already in the works so hopefully it won't be too long before the next upload...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.

The day in the shop was actually very busy, keeping all three men occupied and, much to his dismay, keeping Atem away from Yugi.

After his and Yugi’s early afternoon - sex? No, not quite but Atem still felt it deserved a more intimate term. Lovemaking? Hm, possibly...

Well, whatever defining label there was to put on that fleeting but extraordinary moment didn’t change the fact that it happened and he hoped it was only the beginning of what was to come. Atem had never felt as connected to his partner since they’d shared a body and now Atem could think of so many new ways he’d like to share _his_ body with _his_ partner…  

No matter how hard he tried to focus on the day his mind kept drifting back to that afternoon, like it didn’t want to believe something so groundbreaking could be that brief. The happy anticipation of getting more alone time with Yugi kept his mind and body magnetized to all things Yugi.

And Yugi didn’t help the matter. Whenever Atem chanced a glance to where Yugi was he’d find flirty, lilac eyes aimed in his direction or feel the lightest of touches to his back or arm (and even one particularly brave swipe across his bottom) as Yugi passed him by sending his mind whirling, wishing he could steal away for another moment to indulge in Yugi. 

But each and every customer that came through that damned door caused another stab of disappointment to shoot through him. He’d had a fleeting hope that Solomon would give them the day off to celebrate and, oh _gods_ , did Atem want to celebrate this milestone with Yugi.

But alas, Atem was forced to settle for a work day, only getting to divulge his overactive imagination, keeping particularly interesting scenarios bookmarked for future use. He had so much to explore as far as this new closeness was involved but he wasn’t nervous about it. Only excited, knowing it was Yugi who would be traveling down this road with him.

When it finally came time to close up shop Atem was practically crawling in his own skin. All he wanted to do was hold Yugi, be as close to him as possible so when they stole away to the kitchen for dinner preparations Atem was absolutely overjoyed when Yugi pressed him right up against the refrigerator, just as eager to delight in this newfound pleasure.

“How did we manage to go so long without this,” Yugi asked, rhetorically of course, when his mouth wasn’t sealed tightly to Atem’s.

“Mhmfmm,” Was the muffled response Yugi got in return because there was no way in hell Atem was breaking their contact for even the briefest of moments if he didn’t absolutely have to. His hands were moving fast and with intent on Yugi’s skin, mapping out each curve and dip of muscles along his back. He’d been waiting all day to have this contact again and it did not disappoint.

It was just as hot and fierce as earlier in the day, each of them trying to touch and give in such a short amount of time. They were very quickly spiraling down that rabbit hole of pleasure and Atem was sure they’d end up repeating that heated moment, not even caring to think that they were in the kitchen of all places.

Just then Yugi detached himself, pushing off Atem and leaving him hot and panting and not at all ready to stop what they’d been doing.

“We can’t do this now,” Yugi said in panted breaths. “Later, definitely, but right now we have to make dinner before Grandpa comes up from the shop.”

He looked to Yugi as he straightened his clothes out; fixing his shirt where it had been rucked up by Atem’s wandering hands. Their eyes met and the lustful look in Yugi's sent a rush of heat straight through Atem.

Atem was just about to push off the refrigerator, say ‘to hell with it’, and drag Yugi right upstairs but when he shifted in his spot he winced as something dug into his back. “Ah.” He reached around and grabbed the culprit, showing Yugi the kuriboh shaped magnet.

After sharing a laugh over the familiar little fellow they were calmed down enough to turn their attention to dinner, knowing Solomon would indeed be sorely disappointed to find no dinner and two hot messes canoodling in his kitchen.

They were fairly successful at keeping on task with dinner, working together in perfect sync. To Atem, everything finally felt exactly as it should. Atem couldn’t put words to the feeling of finally being at peace with Yugi.

It wasn’t long before all three men were sitting around the table. Dinnertime had always been a good way for them to wind down after the day’s events but tonight it was the exact opposite. All throughout the meal Atem had to channel deep inside himself for those trained skills to remain straight-faced in trying situations; especially when he first felt Yugi’s hand on his thigh. It wasn’t much, just a light caress of soft fingers moving lightly back and forth causing Atem’s brain to temporarily short-circuit. He looked to Yugi who only offered a soft smile. Atem needed to remind himself that it wasn’t just himself who had to hold back from the other. All those weeks of keeping hands off must have really affected Yugi by the way he seemed to constantly seek out even the gentlest of contact with Atem.

All Atem could do was enjoy the attention, even sneak his one hand under the table to tangle his fingers together with Yugi’s. It was an amazing feeling and it had him having an impossible time following conversations. He could mostly only manage nodding along and hoping he wasn’t too obviously flustered by Yugi’s actions.

It felt like an eternity before plates were emptied, but when they finally were, Solomon said what was possibly the most relieving sentence Atem’s ever heard.

“You boys go on and relax. I’ll clean up the dishes,” Solomon said with a hint of twinkling amusement to his voice. He was young once. He knew very well what these two wanted to get up to.

They called out their thanks as they headed right up the stairs with a shared destination in mind. After a day filled of teasing, they couldn't wait to finally have the alone time they craved so much.

Yugi closed the door behind them, locking it for good measure and turned his attention to Atem. They didn’t need to say anything. They’d spent so many years reading the other’s facial ques that it was easy to know what was on the others mind.

Just as they were about to fall into each other, Yugi’s cell phone dinged indicating he had a text message. Yugi ignored it because there were obviously more interesting things to be doing right in front of him.

He brought his hands up, gently placing them flat to Atem’s chest. He leaned his whole body close to Atem’s when he said, “You have no idea how hard it was to keep my hands off you today.”

“Oh, you tried?” Atem laughed, already a little breathless at being so close to Yugi again. He took Yugi’s hands in his own, bringing them up to place a single kiss to each set of knuckles. “Because I seem to remember these hands being quite naughty all day.”

Yugi raised a challenging brow. “Are you complaining?”

“Never,” Atem moaned just as Yugi pressed his whole body against his. Yugi seemed very eager which could only benefit Atem. He titled his head in the direction of Yugi’s bed. “Though perhaps we’ll be able to make it to your bed this time around, hm?”

“You mean our bed,” Yugi corrected. “And this is our room now. There’s no way I’m going to let you sleep on the couch now that we’re together.”

“We might need a bigger bed then,” Atem suggested and he was surprised his mind was still functioning as he felt Yugi’s lips press the softest of kisses in a trail along his neck.

Yugi shrugged, bringing his face up to look Atem in the eyes. “I guess but I don’t think we’ll need much room for what I have in mind.” Yugi started to back track, pulling Atem with him toward the bed.

Atem let Yugi guide him, because of course there was no way he’d ever be able to resist the temptation that was this bright soul. “Your generosity knows no end.”

“You should know by now I’d share anything with you.” The backs of Yugi’s legs hit the bed bring him to a halt. “My thoughts, friends, home… Body.” Yugi said the last a little softer, his head tilting to run his nose over a particularly sensitive spot on Atem’s neck.

Atem knew the double meaning behind the hint, had thought the same thing himself earlier in the day. He’d had the pleasure of sheltering himself inside Yugi’s body when he had none to call his own and now he could revel in sheltering himself within the tender embrace of Yugi’s love, both physically and emotionally.

His body moved on its own next, his mind no longer in control as he leaned in to give Yugi a deep kiss. His experience with this extent of intimacy with limited but with Yugi it just came so effortlessly. He was able to give himself so easily and Yugi met it with matched intensity.

Yugi’s phone dinged again, indicating he had another text message. He ignored it again, of course, because what was about to happen was so much more interesting than anything anyone had to tell him. Then that infernal device started ringing, causing Yugi to pull away with a scowl. He dug his phone from his back pocket while grumbling, “I swear if this is Joey I’m throwing my phone out the window.”

Atem watched Yugi as his jaw dropped.  “I can’t believe it,” He said vaguely before pressing a button and bringing it to his ear.

“Hello! Yes! It’s so nice to hear from you!” Yugi’s attention was directed exclusively to the person on the other end of the phone. He stepped away from Atem and continued. “This is great! Yes, of course I’ll meet you there. I’m on my way.” He stored the phone in his pocket again and moved toward the closet .

“Who was it?” Atem begrudged because he believed whoever it was should have waited until they were finished.

Yugi gave him a wide smile while throwing on a sweatshirt. He left the room, leaving so fast it left Atem with a dizzying feeling of whiplash. He called, “You’ll see when I get back!”

Atem followed quickly after, catching Yugi by the front door as he was tying his shoe laces.

“Where are you going?”

“It’s a surprise!” Yugi stood and as he opened the door placed a quick kiss to Atem’s cheek. Right before he closed the door he said, “Just make sure grandpa doesn’t go to bed!”

“How am I-“ Atem started to ask but he was cut off by the door shutting in front of him. He stood there at a loss of what to do, sighing heavily with disappointment. Things were just getting good and whoever caused Yugi to run from him officially made his enemy list.

He was still sulking over missed opportunities when a voice called to him from upstairs. “Did Yugi just leave?” Atem glanced up the stairwell to see Solomon standing with a dish towel still in his hand.

“Uh, yes. He did,” Atem confirmed as he started up the stairs. There really wasn’t anything he could do but wait for Yugi to come back and trust that whatever he was up to was safe.

Solomon looked concerned. “Don’t tell me you two had another fight.”

Atem frowned, not liking how Solomon jumped right to their healing relationship. “No, we didn’t. Someone called him and he said he’d meet them somewhere. I honestly have no idea where he went.”

Solomon looked off to the side. “Strange.”

“I agree,” Atem nodded, starting toward his closet. He pulled out his trusty dueling deck and held it up for Solomon to see. When the older man’s eyes landed on it, they sparkled with peaked interest. “But he did ask me to make sure you stay awake.”

Solomon smirked at the offer, no doubt eager at the chance for a rematch. “Did he now?”

Atem nodded and shrugged his shoulders. Solomon followed him all the way to the kitchen where he sat down at the table. Atem shuffled his deck, bottom sections over the top, before setting it down to his right. He flashed a daring grin.

“Game start.”

 

\---

 

Atem’s so very thankful that Yugi returns home before the end of their friendly (not-so-much) duel. Solomon’s not a sore loser but, boy, does he sure not like to lose. Atem supposed he’s maybe two moves away from winning and he knew Solomon thought his strategy was fool proof but the game was left forgotten when both men heard Yugi’s return.

They both turned just as Yugi poked his head into the kitchen. His mouth was still curved into that mischievous smile.

Yugi stood right in the doorway, shoulders squared and both hands behind his back. “So you know how next weekend’s your birthday, Grandpa?”

“I do,” Solomon confirmed, eyebrows pulling together suspiciously.

“Great! Cause I have an early birthday present for you.” Yugi turned, waving his hand at the space behind him. The light in the living room was off so it wasn’t until the mystery guest stepped into the light of the kitchen that Atem saw Professor Arthur Hawkins.

“Surprise,” The older man said with a chuckle in his voice. He was wearing a brown suit, a little wrinkled from the long flight with a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

Solomon cried out in surprise seeing his oldest friend. He stood from the table, crossing the room quickly to give Arthur a friendly handshake. “A surprise indeed! It’s been too long Arthur!”

“It has been. That’s why when Yugi extended an invitation for a visit I just had to accept.”

“I hope it was okay that I didn’t tell you, Grandpa. I just really wanted to surprise you.”

“Of course,” He said, patting Yugi on the shoulder. He turned back to his friend. “Arthur, you're always welcome in my home.”

Solomon guided Arthur toward the living room, excited to catch up after their long separation. With them gone Yugi turned to Atem.

“So that’s where you ran off to tonight,” Atem said crossing his arms. His show of mocked annoyance was thrown off by his very obvious smile. He couldn’t be mad at Yugi’s actions. Not when they were always so selfless.

“Heh, yeah… I guess I ruined our fun for the night. Sorry about that,” Yugi offered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I sent an invitation to Professor Hawkins kinda last minute so I never thought he’d actually travel all the way out here for a visit so short notice. They asked if I would meet them at the airport to bring them back here.”

“That was really thoughtful of you. And it seems your grandfather's really thank-,” Atem paused as something suddenly dawned on him. “Wait, what do you mean, ‘them’?”

“He means me.”

Atem went stock still when he heard that voice. He knew who it belonged to even without turning around because no one else they knew held a voice as shrill with cocky resentment as that.

Slowly he turned to find Arthur’s granddaughter and quite possibly his worst nightmare, Rebecca, standing in the doorway, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Atem does note that she has grown in the time he’s last seen her. She’s a teenager now with less childish features, standing taller than him by at least two inches. She’s dressed in a pair of light jeans with a long sleeved blouse disturbingly identically to Yugi’s eye color.

“Oh,” Atem cautioned, sliding his eyes to Yugi. He gave him a look equivalent to ‘You couldn’t have warned a guy?’ Yugi could only offer a shrug of his shoulders and a shake of his head. ‘I didn’t know she was coming…’

“So we finally meet. The Nameless Pharaoh.” Atem turned back to Rebecca and startled finding her right in front of him now. Behind a pair of sharp glasses, her narrowed eyes were trailing up and down Atem’s frame. Her scrutinizing glare was unnerving to Atem but he dug deep again, not letting Rebecca intimidate him. When her eyes finally stopped to make eye contact with him she settled with, “I expected you to be taller in person.”

A smirk pulled at the edge of Atem’s mouth because that’s really not the first time he’d ever heard that comment and he’s sure it won’t be the last. He shook his head. “I’m not really ‘nameless’ anymore, but that’s me. I’m Atem,” He explained, extending his hand with the slimmest hope of having this encounter blow over with ease.

Rebecca looked at his outstretched hand for a long, unblinking moment. She uncrossed her arms and Atem was sure she was about to accept but she just smacked his hand away, then turned her body so she could promptly stomp on Atem’s bare foot.

“Ah!” Atem cried out right as the heel of her shoe dug into the sensitive spot on his foot, just nearly losing his balance at the surprising reaction.

“Rebecca!” Yugi yelled, coming between them. Yugi offered Atem support when he lifted his foot from the ground and rubbed at the injured area. The rest of Yugi’s words went ignored by Rebecca who still hadn’t taken her attention from Atem.

“That’s for taking my Yugi-bear away from me!” And with a huff she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Yugi sighed, turning to Atem. “I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Atem nodded as he placed his foot back on the ground. He tried putting pressure on it and held back a wince. He grunted, “I’ll be fine.”

Yugi shook his head, turning his attention to where Rebecca disappeared into the other section of the house. “Well that could’ve gone better…”

“Really? I expected it to be much worse actually.”

 

\---

 

It was well past everyone’s bedtimes when sleeping arrangements were finally made. Of course Solomon insisted that the visitors stay with them. Solomon and Arthur still had more catching up to do and Atem had suspicions that they’d be spending most of their time together anyway.

Solomon offered up his own room to Arthur and Rebecca stationed herself in Yugi’s bedroom. That left the three normal residents to camp out in the living room. Solomon took the couch, leaving Atem and Yugi to settle down on the heavily used guest mats that Yugi’s friends usually used on their sleepovers years ago.

They didn’t have the privacy Atem had hoped for but at least he still got to enjoy snuggling close to Yugi. They were laying on their sides facing each other, so close Atem’s not sure why they even bothered laying out both mats. They nestled together under one blanket with their heads on one shared pillow, the other pushed to the side forgotten.

It was nice to just be calm and quiet with Yugi. Their interactions had been so intense recently, so it was nice to just lie there, soaking up his partners’ warmth. Yugi looked like he enjoyed it too, closing his eyes and silently sighing through his nose when Atem brought a hand up, resting it on the side of his face. He spent a long time just idly running his thumb back and forth over his soft skin, loving the way Yugi loved it.

Atem was keeping an eye on Solomon, trying to figure out when he would fall asleep. It had been some time since he’d moved last and Atem suspected he’d finally fallen asleep. He’d waited even a little longer after that before talking to Yugi just to make sure they wouldn’t wake him up.

“It’s funny,” Atem whispered. Yugi opened his eyes and Atem was surprised by the amount of light in them even through the darkness of the room. “The first night you promise me a real bed to sleep in and instead I’ve been demoted to the floor.”

“At least we’re together, right?” Yugi leaned in to press his lips lightly to Atem’s.

Atem smiled against his lips. “You’re right.” He pulled back to tease, “Although Rebecca was a little disappointed to find out you weren’t staying in your room with her.”

“Ugh.” Yugi turned his face into the pillow, muffling his next words. “I don’t even want to think about what she had planned. When she first saw me she got all clingy again until I told her I was in a relationship. You should’ve seen her face when I told her it was with _you_.”

Atem chuckled at the mental sight of that encounter. “I’m sure she handled it with the same grace as the rest of our friends.”

Yugi joined in with the laughter until he held up a hand to each of their mouths. “Shh, we don’t want to wake Grandpa.”

Atem nodded, puckering his lips to kiss the tips of Yugi’s fingers. “Yes, we wouldn’t want to do that.”

Yugi slid his hand back under the shared blanket, laying it flat to Atem’s chest, right above his heart. “It’s my fault really. I should’ve known Rebecca would tag along.”

“If I’d known you invited him I could’ve told you that and saved us both.”

“The idea came to me late one night while I was working. I honestly forgot myself until he called me tonight.” Yugi tilted his head up to glance at Solomon still form. “Grandpa was so happy to see him. I’m glad he was able to come but I wish he would’ve waited another day or two.” Yugi turned back to Atem, sliding the hand up and over his shoulder, not stopping until it was cupping the back of his neck. “I was really looking forward to our alone time.”

“Yeah?” His skin tingled deliciously where Yugi touched him. Atem knew they wouldn’t be able to get up to anything down here but he could settle for just discussing it. He may have to take a cold shower in the morning but it would be _so_ worth it.

“Mmm,” Yugi hummed, putting the slightest of pressure on Atem’s neck, pulling him even closer than they already were, even tangling their legs together. “I thought we’d be able to continue where we left off this afternoon.”

Atem nodded, sliding his arm around Yugi’s middle. He slipped his hand under the hem of Yugi’s sleep shirt, feeling all that warm skin there. “Tell me. What did you have in mind exactly?”

Yugi’s eyes tilted up in thought, a teasing smile gracing his face. “Well I thought first I’d-“

But Yugi was cut off by a gruff voice coming from the other side of the room.

“-Go to sleep boys.”

Yugi and Atem’s heads shot up and in that direction just as Solomon was turning over on the couch, aiming his back to the both of them. Apparently he wasn't as asleep as Atem had thought.

Atem felt a rush of mortification come over him realizing Solomon had heard everything they’d been talking about. He felt Yugi shift away quickly, detangling his limbs from Atem’s and when he looked down he had his head covered by that forgotten pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's embarrassing... These two better be more careful in the future...
> 
> So that maybe wasn't as steamy as most of you wanted but these boys have to be careful now that they've got visitors. I wonder how they'll get any privacy now????
> 
> If you'd like to know how, Subscribe for future installments! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are LOVED!!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! How SAD! I promise it gets better eventually. I have big plans for this story and I hope it works out like I want it to.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you liked the chapter! It only helps me work harder to get more chapters out faster!


End file.
